


Tutoring Or More

by Psychoarcher, swimgirl5665



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 70,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoarcher/pseuds/Psychoarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimgirl5665/pseuds/swimgirl5665
Summary: Clary is attracted to her math teacher, and after an opportunity presents itself, she starts a forbidden relationship with him





	1. TUTORING

God, he's so sexy, standing there and writing on the board. The muscles in his arm are flexing so deliciously. I can just imagine other muscles flexing under his black t-shirt. He probably has abs since he looks like he's in such a good shape. Especially his ass. It looks so nice in his black pants.

He turns around, revealing his angelically handsome face. I can almost hear all the female students sighing.

"Who can tell me the answer?" he asks. I turn to look at the complicated math equation on the board. I have no fucking idea what the answer could be.

Since Kaelie seems to be the only one who knows, she gets to answer. She used to be so bad at math, but when Mr. Herondale became our new math teacher, she suddenly got so good. But I think she has the wrong tactic. Sure, she gets some compliments from him how well she did, but that's it.

I on the other hand… I don't actually have any tactic. I just really suck at math and I can't seem to understand no matter how hard I try. So, me sucking at math got me some tutoring with him after school. There's something else I'd like to suck. But I'm afraid that is not a part of our tutoring sessions. Yet.

As Kaelie answers the question, her voice is very sultry and she's trying to push her chest forward. Mr. Herondale remains unaffected. It makes me so happy.

Again, she has the wrong tactic. Like Kaelie, I don't dress too slutty. I always wear sexy clothes to school to impress him, but at least I can say that I'm wearing something. Kaelie's clothes are more like strips of fabric. Today I'm wearing very tight black jeans and a red lacy top that reveals appropriate amount of cleavage. The color of the top matches pretty well with the red of my hair and brings out my green eyes more.

Kaelie has never gotten any reaction out of him no matter how hard she tries. She just doesn't know the right moves. But I do. I always innocently tease him during our tutoring sessions. Like how I always put the tip of my pen into my mouth and suck it slightly. It probably looks so innocent to him. He doesn't realize that I do it on purpose. I always notice how his eyes darken and he gets this heated and nervous look on his face. The nervousness is there, because he isn't supposed to feel like that toward one of his students. Other thing that makes it more difficult is that I'm 18 and he's 29.

Even though he's quite old, he still looks amazing. He has aged so well. It suits him. Okay, he's not that old, but he is almost in his thirties. Somehow the age difference makes it all so much hotter. It also makes me hot to think that he's my teacher. I bet all the female students have some fantasies about him. I don't think anyone of them leaves the class with completely dry panties. I know I don't.

Kaelie answers correctly, earning a compliment from Mr. Herondale. She looks very pleased with herself and I just want to laugh out loud. But I'm so glad she was not smart enough to realize how she could get him to tutor her if she'd be bad at it. Who knows what she'd try if they'd be alone in a same space.

I can't wait for the tutoring after school. I just love teasing him. I think I even got him hard once. He always leaves the classroom with me, since his workday ends there. Once he looked very uncomfortable when I asked if he was gonna come too. He said he was gonna finish some paperwork. If he would've had some actual paperwork to be done, I'm sure he could've done that at home.

There was a really good chance that he could've gotten hard since I did wear a dress that day that revealed a bit more cleavage than usually. I kept 'accidentally' leaning so that it even probably showed a bit of my black lacy bra. I'm still pretty sure he thinks I'm so innocent. With my looks it's possible. I'm very short and I even have some freckles on my face. And I just have this innocent look.

I wish I could do more. I'm feeling so horny today and I just want him. He makes me feel so hot. I want to feel if he has those muscles under his shirt. I want to feel if his golden blond hair feels as soft as it looks. I want to feel how hard I can make him.

I snap out of it as the bell rings. I even out my breathing, seeing as it got a bit heavy while I had my inappropriate thoughts about my teacher.

I pack up my things and walk towards his desk. He's sitting by the desk, going through some papers. He lifts his head and smiles at me. That smile does so many things to my body.

"So, I'll see you at the tutoring," I say, using my innocent voice, 'cause I know it drives him insane. I've noticed how turned on he gets when I act all innocent. I'm very good at reading his reactions. Right now I can see how his golden eyes got a shade darker and how he quickly licked his lips. I just want to jump to the other side of the desk and…

"Yes, I'll see you then. Have a nice day, Clary," he interrupts my thoughts. And I'm glad. I don't know what he would think if I'd suddenly start panting while looking at him.

I give him one last smile and walk out of the classroom.

"Did you see that? The way he complimented me?" I hear Kaelie talking to her friends. I have to bite my lip so hard to keep my laughter inside me. How can she be so stupid?

I can't concentrate on anything for the rest of the day. I just want him so much today. Of course I want him every day, but today the want is just so much stronger. I hope I don't do anything stupid.

Finally the moment comes and I get to see Mr. Herondale again. Or Jace, but I like calling him Mr. Herondale. And I know he does too, maybe even too much. That's why he insists that I call him Jace when we have our tutoring. But I call him Mr. Herondale anyway. Of course I do, it's part of my teasing.

I go inside the classroom and see him writing something down. He has pushed the two desks together so that we can sit across from each other. He always does that, but I think he has started to regret his decision since I can so easily tease him when he can see me all the time.

I walk to sit down across from him and he lifts his head. And there is that damn smile again.

"Did you have a great day?" he asks politely.

"It was okay." You know what would make it great? If you would take me right here, right now on this desk. I wonder what his reaction would be if I'd actually say that. I bet his day would be great too if he'd take me right on this desk.

He starts trying to teach me the equations, trying his best to make me understand. I do almost get it. I think.

He tells me to work on the worksheet he gave me. And now is time for the show to begin. I suck the tip of my pen as I wonder what the answer could be. I lean over slightly, revealing a bit of my cleavage. I let my tongue slip out a little as I keep the tip of the pen in my mouth. I can hear his breathing getting heavier. I lift my head to look at him. He once again has that nervous, yet really turned on look on his face. It makes me so hot.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Herondale?" I ask innocently. I notice him muffling a groan. He clears his throat before answering.

"Why would anything be wrong?" he asks, frowning.

"Your breathing is a little heavy. Are you sure everything's okay?" I ask concerned. Inside I'm grinning mischievously.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just have something in my throat. Anyway, did you finish the work sheet?"

"No, I still don't really get it." It's true, I really don't get it. I don't even want to get it. I just want him!

He leans over to show me how they're solved and I can smell his scent. It's so fresh and manly. I can also smell how his breath smells like mint. He's driving me insane.

"Do you get it now?" he asks as he finishes explaining, looking at me. I'm always so mesmerized by his golden eyes. They always seem to be so much darker shade when he's with me than what they are when he's teaching in class.

"I think so." I really do start to get it. Thankfully there still are things that I don't get, so these tutoring sessions are not over yet.

He then gives me time to try to do the rest of the paper. I do manage to put some answer to every part. I just don't know if they're correct.

Now I 'innocently' keep my finger in my mouth since I'm writing with my pen. I don't know if he's actually so oblivious that he would believe that I'm so innocent.

I can see him slightly squirm in his seat. I'm getting so turned on that it's almost painful. I need a release. Preferably from Jace, but I guess I'll just have to take care of myself alone in my bed tonight.

I can hear his heavier breathing easily in the quiet classroom. We're one of the few people still left at the school. I know that the other few are at the office which is at the other side of the school.

I finish the paper and look up. The look on his face is so hot and predatory that I'm almost taken aback. Fuck, I want him so bad. He snaps out of it and takes the paper I'm trying to hand him.

He goes through it and when he looks up, he's grinning at me.

"Every answer is correct."

"Really?" I ask, excited and he nods. I get up from my chair and so does he. We hug, both of us happy that I finally start to get it.

"I knew you could do it," he says as he hugs me into his strong body. I notice that I can feel something hard poking me. Oh god, I know just what it is. The urge to get my release is so strong that I feel like I can almost explode from the feeling of his hard-on trying to get through his pants.

We're still hugging and it's getting a little awkward. But I don't really care. I push myself more against his hard-on. I can hear his breathing getting heavier and his arms tighten around me.

"Shouldn't we let go already?" he asks, his voice so deliciously hoarse.

"No," I say and push myself more into him. He groans. He gets harder and harder.

"We shouldn't do this."

"No one's gonna have to find out," I answer and slightly grind against him. He lets out a louder groan and presses me tighter against him. I whimper quietly to his ear.

"Fuck. I've wanted you so badly. We should really not do this." His voice is low and so full of pleasure that he's not sounding very convincing when he tries to say that we can't do this.

I lift my head from his shoulder to look at him, still slowly grinding against him. His eyes are hooded and his lips parted. He looks so incredibly sexy right now. I'm so close. I have been so turned on today, so it won't take very long for me to come.

I whimper again at the predatory look in his eyes. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. He pushes me against the nearest wall, pushing more into me. Both of us moan. The friction is so much better this way.

"Tell me we shouldn't do this," he pleads. But I hear the exact opposite.

"No one is ever going to find out and we're both adults. I'm a senior and I graduate in few months anyway. There's no reason why we shouldn't do this, Mr. Herondale." It's so hard for me to talk as all I want to let out are moans and whimpers. Jace lets out a loud groan as I refer him as Mr. Herondale. I think that's all I need to convince him, since he's grabbing my hips more and pushing against me faster and harder now.

I'm so close. I can feel it coming already, and it's going to be so strong. As he keeps bucking his hips more and more, I finally feel the orgasm take over my body. I feel like I can feel it all over my body. It feels like it lasts and lasts, wave after wave. I'm lifting my hips uncontrollably and letting out small whimpers since that is all I can manage. When it finally ends, I open my eyes. Jace is looking at me amazed. He doesn't seem to be able to form any words and is just looking at me as I calm my breathing down.

I can still feel him hard against me, meaning that he didn't cum. He snaps out of it as I grab him through his pants. He groans and I start to feel the heat coming back to me. Only he can have this effect on me. He feels so hard and thick on my hand. I unwrap my legs from around him and he lets me down. I get down on my knees in front of him. I continue stroking him and he lets out those small grunting noises. I look up at him under my eyelashes with an innocent look.

"Do you want me to suck your cock, Mr. Herondale?" He looks like he's ready to explode right now, which he probably is. I know exactly what this is doing to him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I want that so fucking bad. You have no idea how many times I've imagined those pretty lips wrapped around my cock." I guess I convinced him pretty well as he can talk like that. It's getting me so hot to think that he has thought about me that way.

I undo his pants and drag them down his legs. His boxers are so tented. It looks so big and I don't know how I'm gonna be able to do this. I waste no time as I drag them down too, revealing his huge cock. I feel so proud as I see how hard I made him. I also feel very turned on at the sight of him. I carefully take it into my hand. It feels so smooth and warm. I can feel Jace's gaze on me. I finally take the head into my mouth, looking up at him. He grunts loudly and brings his left hand to tangle it into my curls.

He pushes me slightly, encouraging me to take more. I take as much as possible, but I can barely take half of it, because it's so thick and long. Jace seems to enjoy it either way, those sexy groans coming out of him. I keep moving my hand on the part that I can't get in and move my lips and tongue. His hand is grabbing my hair tighter, not tight enough to really hurt that much. I don't even care that it does hurt a bit, it just makes me know how much he's enjoying it.

Jace pushes my head more into him and keeps thrusting his hips slightly.

"I'm gonna cum," he warns me. I move faster, looking into his hooded eyes. His breathing is very fast. He's almost fucking my mouth as he's so desperate to cum. Soon he lets out a loud groan and I feel him coming into my mouth. There's so much of it, but I just keep swallowing. I swallow the last bits of his cum and he opens his eyes. He looks down at me as I lick him clean.

I stand up and he puts his pants and boxers back on. And then we're just standing there.

"So, I think this tutoring session is over." I can see how he's desperately trying to be serious, but there's a grin trying to break through. I step closer to him. I'm not done yet.

"Unless, you'd like to continue it in your place. I don't think I'm done quite yet." I lean my face close to his and look deep into his eyes. He raises one eyebrow.

"You're not?" I shake my head. I can see the fight going on inside his head. Then he sighs. "Fine. Let's go." With those words, he takes me to his car and drives off fast, eager for more.


	2. MR. HERONDALE’S APARTMENT

We shouldn't do this," Jace says as he's driving us to his place. I'm surprised that he's still not convinced enough. I think he got hard again right after he put his pants back on. I can see the bulge in his pants right now.

"Why not, Mr. Herondale?" I tease. He groans.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? You let your other students call you that." I know he's not fooled by my innocent act anymore. I think I lost my innocence in his eyes the moment I was shoving his huge cock into my mouth.

"My other students don't do it to tease me."

"I think Kaelie does. But she's not as good as me." Definitely not as good. After all, which one of us is the one who is on her way to her hot teacher's place to have sex?

"I know. She tries too hard. Plus, she's not exactly my type," he says, glancing at me.

"Oh, I know that. I think you like more of that innocent type, am I right?"

"I knew it! You always did all that on purpose. I should've known." He playfully glares at me.

"But you like it. I bet you're really hard by the time you get to your place after every tutoring session. Then you maybe go take a shower and jerk off while thinking of how amazing it would feel like to have my lips around your huge cock." I notice how he's now driving a bit faster, eager to have all of me. I'm just as eager. Even though the thought of his monster cock being inside me scares me a bit. But it's not like it's gonna be my first time.

"You're absolutely right. I do that every day. But right now I have the real thing right here beside me, ready to take me inside of her." It's so hot to hear him talk like that.

He parks the car as we arrive in front of an apartment building. He takes me to the highest floor and as we go inside his apartment, I take a moment to appreciate how nice it is. It's so wide and open with big windows and amazing view of the city. It's modern and the coloring is dark.

My appreciation ends as I feel Jace coming to stand behind me, his arms around me and his body tightly pressed against my back. I can feel him hard against my ass. He starts kissing my neck and I enjoy the feeling of his soft lips. I can imagine other places where those lips would feel wonderful. I can absolutely not control my thoughts when he's around.

His hands go under my shirt to touch my bare stomach. As much as I enjoy this, I want to feel those lips on mine. I turn around to face my gorgeous math teacher. I entwine my fingers into his soft golden curls. It feels as soft as I've always imagined. I think he gets the message as he starts to lean closer, looking down at my lips. As his lips finally find mine, the sexual tension explodes.

We kiss with such passion and need, desperately grabbing at each other. He lifts me up and I once again wrap my legs around him. He starts to walk, hopefully to the direction of his bedroom. We're still kissing, our tongues gliding together.

We separate as he stops, both of us breathless. He lays me down on his bed and settles down between my legs. He takes a moment to just look at me, stroking my hair at the same time. I like him like this too, but I think both of us are desperate for what we came here for.

He finally brings his lips back to mine. It starts as gentle and soft. I feel like I can enjoy the feel of his lips on mine more when he's being so slow. Soon of course our kisses become fast and passionate.

Jace then separates his mouth from mine and starts to peel my shirt off. As he has it off, he starts to press kisses on my chest. My hands go to his hair automatically as I feel his lips and tongue gliding on my skin. His lips feel so amazing and they have already become very familiar to me. It feels so good that I feel like I never want to feel anyone else's lips on me. He unclips my bra and takes it off.

He wastes no time as he takes my left nipple in his mouth and sucks on it, looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes. I moan, tugging at his hair. I love it how he uses his teeth, nipping at it. As he continues to my other nipple, I feel like I can't take it anymore. The look on his face is telling that he can't really handle it either.

As soon as he releases my nipple, I reach for the hem of his shirt, eager to see those muscles. He helps me to take it off. He is definitely not disappointing. He has a perfect golden tan that matches well with his hair. I can definitely see that he works out, since he has all the right muscles in right places. He's so perfect. And he wants me.

I'm not saying that it's unbelievable that he could want someone like me. It's just that I'm so young and he could do better. But I'm so not gonna start thinking how he deserves better and all that shit. Why the hell would I? I have this gorgeous man here, ready to have sex with me. Why would I turn him down?

Jace takes my jeans off and slides his hands up my bare legs. He keeps moving his hands up and down on my thighs. I'm getting frustrated. He seems to notice this, judging by the teasing grin on his face.

"What's the matter, Clary?" he asks and I love the way he says my name. My panties are so wet since I came earlier and him teasing me is not helping. I want him to take them off. Right now. "Do you want me to take these off?" he asks and grabs the waistband of my panties with his hands.

"Yes," I plead him. He doesn't take them off, but moves a hand to my crotch, rubbing gently. My hips rise slightly and I suck in a breath. He keeps rubbing me slowly and gently while looking at me closely. It drives me crazy. The touch is not enough. I need him to press harder and faster, and he knows it. He just enjoys teasing me as much as I enjoy teasing him.

He keeps looking at me while teasing me. It makes me so wet that I'm probably not gonna have any problems on taking him inside me. Maybe that's what he's trying to do.

He clearly gets impatient as he suddenly rips my panties off. Finally. He also takes off the rest of his clothes. They must have gotten really uncomfortable for him, since he's so big and hard.

He spreads my legs wide open and settles between them, his face close to where I need him the most. He grips my hips and brings his face down on me. The feel of his tongue on me feels so fucking amazing. I grip his hair tightly and moan loudly. He maintains eye-contact as he sweeps his tongue on me slowly.

"Oh god, Jace. You're gonna make me cum so hard again," I moan. He groans against me. He moves his lips and tongue on all the right places. As he keeps sucking and licking, his movements getting faster, I feel that powerful orgasm take over my body again. This time I'm moaning his name loudly and gripping his hair tightly, bucking my hips up. He doesn't stop yet. He continues until I feel like there's not a wave of my orgasm left anymore.

Once again I have closed my eyes. As I open them, I see him looking at me with that same amazed look on his face.

"I love the way you orgasm," he says and crawls up and settles his body between my legs. "And I also love the way you taste." He then kisses me and I can taste myself on his lips. I can feel his hard-on rubbing against me.

Jace starts to reach for a condom from his nightstand, but I stop him.

"I'm on the pill." He looks hesitant.

"Are you sure it works?" he asks and I nod. "Good, 'cause I really want to feel you completely wrapped around me," he says in a low voice. He's making me even possibly more turned on and wet.

He looks into my eyes and I feel the tip of his cock on my entrance. I instinctively lift my hips up, wanting him for just get it in. I know he needs it too, but he enjoys teasing me more. He slides it up and down. Then he finally starts pushing in. It's stretching me up, but I feel like I can handle it.

We're both breathing heavily as he pushes his way in. He gives me a moment to get used to his big size. I love the way he fills me up. He leans his forehead against mine, looking at me with his hooded eyes.

"Does it hurt?" he ask, his voice strained.

"No, not really. I think you can move." He slides out slowly and then pushes back in. We both moan.

He moves in and out slowly, still maintaining the eye-contact. I never thought I could actually ever have this chance with my hot teacher. But here he is, so hard and big inside me, letting out those sexy grunts I always imagined he would make.

He starts to move faster and the noises we're making are getting louder. I wrap my legs around him and claw at his back lightly with my nails. Jace leans down to kiss me passionately, his hips moving fast. We continue making noises against each other's lips.

He separates from my mouth and looks at me with that dark, sexy look.

"Do you like the way your teacher's cock fills you up?" he asks in a gruff voice.

"Yes," I moan loudly. His pace is getting so fast and I enjoy how rough he's being, but not too rough of course.

"I love how tight you feel around me." It's making this all so much better to hear him saying those things with his sexy, low voice. And the way he's looking at me…

"I'm so close," I moan and Jace starts to move faster, gripping my waist with his hands.

"I'm so close too. You're gonna make me cum so fucking hard." Everything he does and says is just making me feel so incredible.

"Cum inside me, Mr. Herondale," I say and look into his eyes. He groans loudly and thrusts into me hard before slowing down his pace. I can feel him coming inside me and it triggers my own orgasm. I drag my nails on his back as I clench around him, moaning loudly. Jace groans as he can feel me squeezing him tightly. He's still moving slightly as we're both coming down from our high.

Finally he stops moving and slumps down, still inside me. He rests his head on my chest and I run my fingers through his hair. He wraps his arms around my middle and sighs. This is the most 'romantic' we've been now. And I really like it. I want more of him. But it's not like I'm going to confess my undying love for him or anything. I just don't want this to be the only time we do this. And maybe I do want more than sex from him. If he'd feel the same way, then maybe we could figure this out.

He plants small kisses on my chest and it feels so nice and relaxing.

"Do you think we should take a shower?" I ask, unfortunately stopping Jace from planting more kisses.

"You don't want a round two?" he asks, resting his chin on my chest and looking up at me teasingly.

"There's a lot we can do in the shower." I still run my fingers through his soft hair.

"You are absolutely right," he says and finally slides out of me. He kisses me and then takes me to his arms. He grins widely and carries me to his bathroom for some hot shower sex.


	3. SHOWER SEX AND BEDTIME

"Is this the moment when you're gonna say 'we shouldn't be doing this' again?" I ask my handsome teacher as he puts me down under the shower. He turns the shower on, letting the warm water fall down on me.

"I don't think I can say that anymore. The damage has already been done," he says and joins me in the shower, wrapping his arms around me.

"The damage?" I ask, a bit mad. Okay, I know it's not right or allowed what we're doing, but I don't think it's actually damaging anyone. Well, Jace could lose his job, but we just have to be careful.

"You know what I mean. If anyone would ever find out…"

"We better keep it a secret then. We wouldn't want anyone to find out that we're not just a student and a teacher anymore." I try to hint him that I might want to do this more, hopefully he got the hint.

"So, this is not just a one-time thing?" he asks, sliding his hands on my back.

"No. Or do you want it to be?" I don't know how I could handle it if he wouldn't want more. It would drive me insane to see him at class and be reminded that I can never have him again, or feel him again.

"No, definitely not. I've wanted you for so long and now that I know how good it really is… But I don't know how I can survive classes without getting hard. I can almost feel you teasing me, without even looking at your way." He slowly slides one hand down on me where I'm already wet again. I'm not really surprised, since I don't think I can ever be dry with him being near me, naked or not.

"Well, it's not easy for us students either. How many of your students do you think are extremely turned on after your class?" Again it's hard to talk as he keeps moving his fingers up and down. Finally he pushes two fingers inside me and I throw my head back, leaning it against the wall. But Jace does not want that since he gently grabs my chin and tilts my head to face him.

"I think you're the one who's the most turned on. At least from now on." He pumps his fingers inside me while talking to me. It's hard to keep my eyes open since all I want to do is just close them and enjoy the pleasure his fingers are giving me.

The only answer I can give him is a whimper. He is just so good.

"And maybe Kaelie, but mostly you," he continues and the mention of Kaelie almost ruins the mood for me.

"Maybe, but I'm the only one who gets to actually be with you." I feel a bit possessive of him, but there's no way I'm letting someone else enjoy what I have right here. I guess I'm a bit greedy.

"Possessive much?" he asks, smirking.

"Maybe. Are you then planning on doing this with her too?" I can't even sound as mad as I want since his fingers are moving faster.

He shrugs, a teasing grin on his face.

"Who knows," he says and I'm not happy, no matter how good I feel right now. I know he doesn't actually mean it, but it still makes me mad. My hands tighten on his shoulders, both from pleasure and frustration.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll just do this with Sebastian since he seems to want me so much." I get the reaction I was asking for as he pushes me against the wall, his fingers moving roughly.

"I don't think so," he says, looking closely into my eyes. He brings his lips down to mine heatedly. He takes his fingers out of me and pushes his body against me. I can feel how he's hard again, right against me. I'm glad I'm not the only one being so affected.

He breaks the kiss to look at me. He puts his cock between my legs, where I can feel him rock hard.

"Do you want this inside you again?" he asks.

"Yes." But he doesn't put it in yet. He just keeps moving his hips so it's sliding between my legs. I don't feel like pleading him. I can see that he's losing patience. "Do you want me to find another dick, or are you gonna put it in, Mr. Herondale?" Like always, it works and he pushes in roughly. I let out a loud moan and my head falls back. But again Jace grabs my chin to make me look at him.

"You're not gonna look for another one. Why would you, when you have this?" he says and slides out and pushes right back in. I whimper and he keeps pushing in and out of me in a steady pace.

"And why would you need some other pussy when you have me, so tightly wrapped around you?" His pace gets faster and he clutches my hips tighter. He lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around him.

"I really don't need any other. I love the way you feel. I love to watch your strong orgasms. I love how you still seem so innocent even though you're taking my huge cock inside you." I feel like I can barely speak as he's thrusting into me so fast.

"How about the fact that I'm your student?" I ask and my nails dig into his back.

"It makes this all so much better. You know what would be really hot?" he asks, but it all sounds more like a groan.

"What?" I ask in a weak voice, looking into his pleasure filled eyes as he keeps moving his hard organ in me. It's sliding so smoothly since I've already gotten used to his size and because I'm so incredibly wet.

"If you'd wear one of those naughty schoolgirl outfits." I grin at him.

"Maybe I'll wear one someday," I say suggestively. He groans and pushes into me harder.

"Just not at school. I couldn't handle it."

"But maybe I want you to fuck me at your desk. Think about it. I'd lean on the desk and you'd fuck me from behind." He brings his lips hard to mine and his pace gets even possibly faster.

His lips and tongue move passionately on mine. We keep making loud noises, but they're muffled by our lips. I'm so close and I know he's too.

Jace stops kissing me and looks me in the eyes. He probably wants to see me cum, like always. His pace is so fast and I feel myself coming, squeezing him tightly. His pace slows down and he comes inside me. Every time I feel myself clenching around him, he lets out a groan. Only he can make me come so hard. I let out small moans as I'm still coming down from my high.

Finally Jace stops moving completely and rests his forehead against mine. We stay still for a moment, kissing once in a while. Then Jace finally puts me down, and unfortunately removes himself from me.

He puts some soap into his hands and starts gliding them in my body.

"I should take you home already. It's getting late." His soapy hands move to my breasts and he squeezes them lightly. I moan tiredly. I've come so many times today and I don't think there's any energy left on me. And they were all so strong.

"I could stay the night. I'll just let my parents know that I'm not gonna come home tonight. If it's okay with you."

"Of course. I'll just drive you home earlier so you can change your clothes before going to school." His other hand moves to wash between my legs. I'm very sore, but somehow his soft movements feel nice. Not that kind of nice that I feel like I'm about to explode, but just nice and calming. "Are you gonna tell them that you're staying with one of your friends?"

"No. I'm gonna tell them how I'm staying the night with my sexy teacher I've been lusting after," I say sarcastically and he grins. "Of course I'm going to tell them that I'm staying with a friend!"

Jace goes back to washing my body and once he finishes, I start washing him. I squeeze some soap into my hands and start spreading it into his hot muscled chest. I move my hands down to his abs and then to his groin. Even though he's not hard, his dick is still so big. I take it into my grasp and wash it, sliding my hand on it a few times. Jace lets out that same kind of tired moan I did a moment ago. I feel him getting slightly hard, so I move my hands to his ass and squeeze it slightly.

"You're not trying to get me hard again, are you? I think we've both come enough times today."

"No, of course not. I'm so tired. I just really like your tight ass. I always admire it when your back is facing the classroom." I slide my hands up to his back.

"You talking like that is not helping," he says and rinses the soap from his body. We get out of the shower and Jace dries me with a towel. He then uses the same towel to dry his amazing body. We walk naked to his bedroom.

"Do you have anything I could wear? Like a t-shirt or something?" Jace goes to his wardrobe and takes out black boxers and puts them on. It's so sad. I'd prefer if he'd stay naked all the time. Well, not in class since I want to be the only who can enjoy seeing his unbelievably hot body. I hope I'm not getting too possessive over him.

"Why? I like you better like that." He grins at me. I guess we have the same thoughts about each other.

"Then you might as well take those off," I say and gesture his boxers. He takes a white t-shirt out and throws it to me. I put it on and I notice that it smells like him. And he smells so good. The shirt is also very big on me, seeing as Jace is tall and well-built. I on the other hand am small and short.

I walk towards the front door where I carelessly abandoned my school bag. I take my phone out and text my mom that I'm going to spend the night with Isabelle. My mom trusts me so she won't question it. And I do spend the night at Isabelle's place sometimes.

Izzy knows about my lusty feelings for Jace, but I don't know if I can tell her about this. I trust her, but I don't know how she would react and it's risky to tell anyone about this. You never know what could happen. Someone could be listening or Izzy might accidentally say something that implies that there's something between me and Jace.

I put the phone back to my bag and immediately after that I feel Jace lifting me into his arms. I release a surprised gasp. He's looking down at me and grinning.

"We should eat something. All that sex made me so hungry. And I haven't eaten anything since lunch," he says and I grin.

"I don't think that's true. After all, you did eat me pretty well not so long ago." Jace laughs and carries me to his kitchen.

"I did, didn't I? Maybe you shouldn't eat either. You must be so full of my cum by now." Now it's my turn to laugh. He puts me down and goes to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Maybe for breakfast I could have some more," I say seductively and go sit on one of the barstools around the kitchen counter. The kitchen is modern with black and shiny surfaces. Since I'm artistic, I really appreciate his beautiful apartment.

"Maybe, if we have time."

Jace comes to sit next to me and hands me a plate with a peanut butter sandwich. He of course has a one of his own.

"Sorry, I'm too tired to make anything else."

"It's fine. I do still feel pretty full of that cum. There was so much of it." I smirk and start to eat.

"Well excuse me for having lot of it, since I've been lusting after you for the past four months I've been working at the school."

"I didn't make it easy for you, did I?" I ask mock concerned.

"No, definitely not. The way you always dress and how you tease me with that damn pen."

"The first time I did that was an accident!" I defend myself.

"I'm sure it was," he says like he doesn't believe it. But it is true. The first time we had our tutoring, I was thinking really hard on the answer since it was really hard to concentrate on anything when Jace was right there. I had the tip of my pen in my mouth, because I was nervous and deep in thought. Then I looked up and saw Jace staring at my lips where the pen was. And that is where all the fun began. I tell Jace this.

"So, don't you try to put this on me," I say. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

"How was I supposed to resist this beautiful and sexy redhead that clearly wanted me?"

"I don't know. The same way you resist the other students?" I still don't really understand how this gorgeous man could want me and not Kaelie for example. She is almost completely opposite of me, with her blond hair and blue eyes. Plus, she's tall and I'm not.

But I am extremely glad that Jace wants me and not her. She is not getting a piece of this man. She already took my ex, Sebastian, from me. Right now, I'm not mad for a bit. I have Jace and he's better looking and has ten times bigger dick than he did. Seriously, Sebastian's dick is like a pen compared to Jace's.

"They don't know how to tease me like you. And I think something in you just draws me in."

"Aw, are you getting a little soft?" I say teasingly. We haven't really said any sweet or romantic things to each other. So far this has been all about lust and sexual need. I don't know what this is going to be and I try not to think that too much. All I know is that my sexual need for him is nowhere near satisficed yet. I don't know if it will ever be.

"I'll show you how soft I am in the morning," he says and easily takes me into his arms and carries me to his bedroom. I can't wait for morning. Then I'll have my daily dose of my teacher. It's funny how when I'm gonna be in the same classroom with everyone else who wants Jace, they will have no idea what I've been getting.

Jace puts me down on his bed and settles down next to me. He turns off the lights and the room becomes pitch dark. He takes me into his strong arms and kisses me.

"Goodnight, Clary."

"Goodnight, Mr. Herondale," I answer teasingly. I don't think I've ever called him Jace, other than in my mind.

"Don't call me that. I'm trying to sleep," he mumbles, his arms tightening around me. I'm too tired to think of anything to say, so I just contently lie in his arms. I feel very safe with him since he's much bigger than me and also because he's older. Soon I fall asleep, thinking of the amazing and unexpected events of today.


	4. MORNING SEX AND  SCHOOL

"Clary, wake up," is the first thing I hear when I wake up. And it comes right next to my ear. It's such a sexy voice and I feel like my body becomes alive with sexual energy just from the sound of his voice.

I open my eyes and turn around to face him. I see those beautiful golden eyes staring at me with need. It's funny how he can become like that right after he wakes up. But then again, so can I. I already feel myself moisten between my legs as I feel his hard-on pressed against me.

"You want that breakfast we talked about last night?" he asks, brushing his lips against mine. I raise my eyebrows.

"Aren't you eager this morning."

"Well, we don't have much time and I really need you before we have to go to school. I don't know how I could stand it if I couldn't get any release right now. You make me so damn turned on." It's always so good to hear that he wants me as much as I want him.

I roll to lie on top of him, my legs on both sides of him. I can feel that he has taken off his boxers as I feel his dick against my wet pussy. I slide myself against it. Jace takes off my t-shirt and puts his hands on my hips, a hungry looks in his eyes.

"How do you want me?" I ask. "Do you want me to ride you?"

"Yes," he groans. I take his huge dick into my hand. I lift myself up and slide just a little bit of him inside me. Then I lift myself off and then back down again. I really like being in control. Of course it's so sexy when he takes control and fucks me so hard. But I also enjoy seeing his frustration as I don't give it to him right away.

I finally decide to slide down completely. After all, we don't have much time. It's a bit hard to move at the beginning because of his big size, but I quickly get used to it again.

Jace is looking up at me and keeping his hands on my hips, helping me lift myself up.

"I can't get over the fact how good you feel," he says and moves his hands to squeeze my breasts. I moan and slide myself in his hard cock, keeping my hands on his abs.

"You feel so good too. I wish I could have you inside me all the time. I feel like I've turned into some sex crazed maniac." He grins up at me, his eyes hooded with pleasure.

"I've corrupted you pretty well. I'm guessing you weren't even that crazy about sex before I came along."

"You're right. You awakened the sex monster in me. I wanted you so much since the day one."

"Who wouldn't? I am incredibly sexy and no one can resist me." I move faster since we need to finish as fast as possible. I change my position so I'm lying on top of him, my skin clinging to his. Jace puts his hands back to my hips and lifts his hips up.

"They're gonna have to resist, since I'm not sharing." I moan as I'm getting closer to my orgasm. Jace moves his hips up faster, desperate to come.

"Neither am I." Jace turns us around so he's on top. I'm glad, since he can move so much faster and harder. Immediately he starts thrusting into me fast.

He brings his lips down to mine. I love his soft, full lips. I love how they feel against mine, moving so skilfully. Of course I love how they feel in other places too. I really enjoy the way his hands move on my body like he can't get enough of me.

"Are you gonna come so your teacher can go to work?" he asks in a low, sexy voice. That's all I need as I throw my head back and come hard around him. Jace lets out a loud groan and comes inside me, still thrusting into me.

"Oh, Jace," I moan as I'm still coming down from my deliciously strong orgasm. As it finally ends I open my eyes. Jace is grinning widely at me and I realize what I just did.

"You called me Jace," he says, that goddamn grin still on his face.

"Don't get used to it," I answer and stroke his hair.

"Don't worry, I won't. I know how much you like to tease me by calling me Mr. Herondale." I give him a small peck on the lips.

"But you like it," I say and teasingly smile up at him.

"I think I like it a little too much."

Jace holds me in his arms and we kiss for a while. We then decide to take a quick shower, both of us having a very difficult time keeping our hands off of each other.

We return to the bedroom and I have to put my yesterday's clothes on. Except for my panties, since they got so incredibly soaked yesterday.

Jace is wearing a black button-up shirt. The black color brings out his golden tan more. And it also matches well with his hair. He puts on tight, dark blue jeans.

"Are you sure those aren't a little too tight? I mean, they must be really uncomfortable if you get hard." He lifts his head to look at me, one eyebrow up.

"Are you planning on getting me hard?"

"Maybe." I once again smile that teasing smile.

"Well, maybe it's a good thing then that I wear tight jeans. Then no one will notice if I get hard."

"You're right. And at our tutoring you can always open up your jeans, since no one else is there. I think our today's tutoring will be very interesting," I say thoughtfully, thinking about all the great ideas we can do while he teaches me.

"I guess it will, but we still need to study. Maybe I'll come up with some different kind of method of teaching you," he says suggestively and walks over to me. He brings me close to his body and wraps his arms around me. I can't wait to see what this different method is. It gets me wet just thinking about it.

"Shouldn't we go already? What kind of teacher would you be if you'd make one of your students being late?" I ask and wrap my arms around his neck.

"A very bad teacher. Maybe you should punish me." He smirks at me.

"Maybe I will," I answer seductively. Jace looks like he can barely contain himself. And he can't since he brings lips hard on mine. I moan and kiss him back just as passionately. He plunges his tongue in my mouth and I love the way it's gliding against mine. I fist my hands in his hair. We continue for a while until we come back to reality, that we really need to go.

"We're gonna be late," Jace says breathlessly and rests his forehead against mine.

"We better go then."

"I don't want to go. It's gonna be so hard to not be able to touch you at school. I probably can't even look at you without lust in my eyes." He separates from me and we start walking to the front door. I take my bag and we walk out the door.

"Then don't look at me," I try to reason, but maybe it's not that simple. I mean, I definitely can't keep my eyes off of him.

"I wish it'd be that easy. I feel like my eyes always search for you involuntarily when I'm teaching in class. My attention shouldn't even be in you since I know you don't have the answer, because you suck." He grins at me playfully.

"Oh, yes I do. I really do suck, don't I?" I ask teasingly as we walk out of his apartment building. He chuckles and we walk to where his car is parked.

"Yes, you do. You suck so well." We both laugh and go inside his car.

Jace drives me near to my house, since we don't want to risk anyone seeing us.

"I'll see you soon," he says and expects me to leave. But I don't want to leave yet.

I climb to sit on his lap, my legs on both sides of him. Jace just looks at me amused and I bring my lips to his. We kiss softly for a moment, Jace hugging me tightly to his body. It's good that it's staying soft and slow, because we don't have time to give into our passion right now.

"As much as I'd like to stay here making out with you, you have to go change your clothes. And I need to go to work," Jace says.

"I know. I'm gonna change into some really sexy clothes." I grin at him and he groans in frustration.

"No, please not anything too sexy. It's already hard and you wearing that kind of clothes is not helping." He twirls one of my red curls around his finger.

"I bet it is really hard." I smirk and he sighs, shaking his head. It's so fun making him all frustrated.

"Go now," he says gently and gives me a one last kiss.

"I'll see you later," I say and get out of the car, but not before taking a one last glance of him. I close the door and he drives off.

I walk to my house. I know my parents have gone to work already, but I'm pretty sure my brother is still home. I sometimes ride to school with him and sometimes walk. The school isn't really that far from the house.

I really hope my brother, Jonathan, has left already. He would know that I didn't spend the night with Izzy. He always knows. Maybe it's a twin thing.

As I reach the house I see that Jonathan's car is still on the driveway. Maybe I could be lucky and go upstairs without making any noise and meanwhile he could leave.

But there's no such luck. As I go in, I come face to face with my brother. He has that damn knowing smirk on his face, his black eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Had a hot night at Izzy's place?" he asks.

"No. Why would you think I had a hot night with my friend?" I ask confused. How could he possibly see that I had a hot night? Well, actually, it was more like a hot evening. And morning.

"I don't know. I just know. You're like glowing and stuff," he says and makes gestures with his hands.

"Glowing and stuff?" I ask amused.

"You know what I mean," he says. No I really don't. "Don't tell me you were with pencil dick. You could do so much better than him," he whines. I let out a laugh.

"Pencil dick?" I ask.

"You know, Sebastian."

"How do you know how big Sebastian's dick is?" I can't believe I'm talking about my ex's dick with my brother. I should stop and go change my clothes.

"I've seen it in the locker room," he says it like it's not a big deal.

"You check out other guys dicks in the locker room?" I ask, stifling a laugh. He gets a shocked look on his face.

"No! I can't help it if my eyes involuntarily go there!"

"I'm sure it's really hard for you to resist the temptation," I tease and he looks really mad. "Why do you even call Sebastian pencil dick?" I mean, his dick is small compared to Jace's, but not really that small if you don't compare it to anything. Unless…

Jonathan gets a self-satisfied grin on his face.

"Because it's small compared to mine," he says and I grimace in disgust.

"I didn't need to know that!"

"You asked for it." He laughs and I choose that moment to stomp off to upstairs. He's so fucking annoying sometimes.

I go to my room to choose some clothes for today. I always keep Jace in mind when I choose them, today more than before.

I decide to wear dark blue lacy underwear. I choose a same colored lacy top. Then I choose a black skirt that looks like something that could be in a school uniform. It's similar, but it's shorter and trendier. I think Jace is really gonna like this. I don't wear the sexy schoolgirl outfit, but I feel like I kind of do wear a part of it.

I put on black knee-high boots and a small black blazer. Now I'm ready to go and make my teacher hard. I mean my hot math teacher, not any other teacher. I shudder at the thought of trying to seduce some of those other teachers.

I go downstairs where my annoying brother is. He's clearly waiting for me since he's standing near the front door, looking impatient. He could've asked if I needed a ride. I could've walked, but I think I'd rather not walk today since I'm a bit sore.

He looks up from the floor he was glaring at and takes in what I'm wearing. It's always the same overprotective brother shit. This is why I'd rather walk every morning.

"Why do you always have to dress like that?" I'm pretty sure he asks that every morning.

"I just like wearing trendy and sexy clothes. Is there something wrong with that?" It's not like I can tell him that I dress like this every day to impress my math teacher. I'm so thankful that he doesn't have that class. He might guess that something's going on.

We go inside the car and he starts driving.

"I just don't like the way guys are looking at you," he grumbles. He's really not in a good mood today. Or he was, but when I returned downstairs, he was really grumpy. I wish he'd drive faster. I'm eager to get rid of him and to see Jace again.

I hope Jonathan won't see Jace looking at me, because he would definitely not like the way he looks at me. But I do. It drives me crazy.

We soon arrive in the school parking lot and I'm so relieved. When we get out of the car, immediately nearly every girl turns to look at Jonathan. It's not hard to guess what they're thinking. It's probably things like how his white-blond hair looks so silky and perfect. Or how they want to hug his muscled body to themselves. Why couldn't Kaelie be one of those, so she wouldn't try to get Jace? It's not that I'm afraid that she'd actually get him, it's just annoying. Maybe it would also be annoying if she'd want my brother. It would be even worse if they'd date and she'd be at my house all the time. That would be horrible.

I quickly walk inside the school. I'm so glad that the first class is math. I walk to the classroom before the class starts. There's still about ten minutes left.

Jace is sitting at his desk, writing something. He lifts his head as he hears the sound of my boots. His mouth opens slightly as his eyes travel on my body. It makes my body burn with need.

"I told you not to wear so sexy clothes. And is that supposed to be some sexier version of a school uniform?" I walk closer to him, my hips swaying because of the heels in my boots. I love how hungrily he's looking at me.

"When have I ever missed my chance of teasing you?" I ask, leaning my hands on his desk, hopefully revealing some of my sexy bra. The shirt is covering completely from the tops of my breasts down to the hem, but has lace covering it from the hem to the neck. So there might be a chance that something could be showing through the lace.

"I think you should go to your seat. The other students might come in any moment." I wish I could just reach over the desk and kiss him, but I really can't. Someone might walk in and the door is open. I pout sadly and Jace's eyes move to look at my lips. I guess he would like to kiss me too. Too bad.

I walk to my seat and I can almost feel his gaze on my body. My seat is in the middle of the classroom, which means I have a direct view of my hot teacher.

I keep looking at him and he desperately tries to concentrate on the papers, but fails miserably as his gaze moves to me from time to time.

Students start to walk into the class, including Kaelie. I guess she had the same idea today, seeing as she's wearing a really short red plaid skirt that looks like the one in the school uniform. It looks more like a belt than a skirt. With the 'skirt' she wears a white button-up shirt that has too many buttons undone, since her breasts are almost spilling out of it. I wonder how the school never even complains about her clothes.

Kaelie walks past Jace's desk very seductively, but Jace only gives her the polite smile he gives every one of his students. Kaelie looks really disappointed and comes to sit next to me on her seat. Thankfully the desks have some space between them.

Jace starts his teaching and it makes me so turned on for some reason. Maybe it's because I then really see that he's my teacher, and it makes me so hot to think that I'm actually fucking my teacher.

I don't really even hear what he's saying as I just admire him. I admire how his blond hair is always so perfect even though he never does anything to it. He's always so damn perfect. He really chose his clothes well. I'm beginning to think that he chose to wear those jeans on purpose as he's writing something on the board, facing away the class. They hug his long legs and ass so perfectly.

He then unfortunately turns around and asks who knows the answer. I turn to look at it and it actually looks like something I might know. I think we went through that on our last tutoring.

I raise my hand as I'm pretty sure I know the answer. Jace's eyebrows lift up comically and I have to hold back a laugh.

"Clary, can you tell the answer to this." He of course chooses me since he really wants to know if I have the right answer. As I answer, he gets this surprised and proud look on his face as I my answer is correct. "Very good, Clary," he compliments. My gaze shifts to Kaelie and she's looking very grumpy. Okay, maybe he and Jonathan would be great together since they're both so grumpy. They can be grumpy together.

Jace asks answers to more math problems and I don't know the answers to them. I notice how he keeps glancing at me, like he can't help it.

As the class finally ends, everyone leaves the classroom except me. I'm packing my things really slowly. When the last student leaves the classroom, I walk up to Jace's desk. He gives me a bright smile.

"Are you proud of me as I answered correctly?" I ask.

"I'm very proud. Maybe I should reward you later," he says lowly. I quickly lick my lips as I think of that reward.

"Maybe you should." Once again I really want to kiss him, but I can't do that.

"Don't you have to go to your next class?" I sigh as I really don't want to leave.

"Yes. I'll see you at our tutoring, Mr. Herondale," I say, sounding completely innocent, but he knows better. I see the hunger in his eyes and I just want to jump to his lap and open his pants and-

I come back to reality and smile at Jace as I leave the classroom to go to my next class.


	5. GYM CLASS

It's gym class and I'm pleasantly surprised as I see who the substitute teacher is. Jace, or should I say Mr. Herondale, is standing in front of the class in the gym. I think I'm not the only one pleasantly surprised about this. A minute ago nearly every girl in the class looked quite unhappy, their shoulders slumped. But now they're all suddenly so cheery and look very energetic. The guys of course remain unaffected. Well, I think there are some that look pretty happy of seeing Jace.   
  
He looks unbelievably hot in those black gym shorts and white t-shirt. The shorts are pretty short, but not short enough to look like boxers. Like always, the clothes hug his body perfectly. I can see a little bit of his muscles through his t-shirt. He always manages to choose just the right clothes.   
  
His eyes scan the class. They linger on me longer, of course. He's probably taking in the short shorts and the top that I'm wearing.   
  
Jace tells us to run laps round the gym. As we start running, I notice how nearly all the other girls are running differently. It looks like they're trying to impress Jace by their amazing running skills or something. It looks ridiculous.   
  
"You must be really happy that he's the substitute teacher," Izzy says as she's running beside me, her black hair swinging in her high ponytail. I look over to where Jace is standing, his eyes on me. I already had him this morning, but I feel the need to have him right now when he's looking at me. And when he's looking so sexy in those clothes.   
  
"Yeah, I really need some hot eye candy to brighten up my day," I say as we're close to where Jace is. I'm pretty sure he heard it.   
  
"I think everyone else does too. Do you see the way they're running?" I can't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. Izzy is quick to follow.   
  
The rest of the class we play volleyball and again, most of the girls look ridiculous. They're either trying too hard to be so good at it or they're trying to look as pretty as possible. I'm pretty good at it and I can almost feel Jace's hungry gaze on me. I wish it'd be the end of the day already and we could be alone.   
  
I have only two classes after gym and then it's time for the tutoring. I walk to the classroom and find it empty. I frown in confusion, but then I hear the door closing behind me. I see a flash of gold and then I'm being pushed against the closed door. The next thing I know, his lips are moving on mine fiercely, his body pressed against mine.   
  
I moan against his lips as I've missed being this close to him. It hasn't even been that long, but the day felt so long as we saw each other, but couldn't touch. We run our hands on each other's bodies everywhere we can. I can already feel the hard bulge in his pants. I love the way he's rubbing it against me.   
  
We slow down our kisses and then pull away, both of us panting for breath.   
  
"I want to fuck so badly right now. But we can't, because we need to study," Jace says.   
  
"Maybe if I learn fast," I suggest, grabbing his hard-on through his jeans. He tilts his head back and lets out one of those sexy groans.   
  
"Maybe," he says in a strained voice as I still keep stroking him through his jeans.   
  
Jace leads me to sit down at the desk. He has now pushed them together so that we're sitting side by side.   
  
"Why did you put the desks like this? Couldn't handle my teasing anymore?" I grin at him as he sits down next to me.   
  
"No. It's part of my new teaching method," he says and moves his right hand on my thigh. I see where this is going.   
  
"And what is this new method?" Jace gives me a worksheet.   
  
"You'll see." He starts to explain how to do the math problems and his hand goes under my skirt. My breathing quickens as his hand reaches the edge of my panties. He pushes his fingers inside and they come in contact with my clit. I jump slightly on my seat and let out a pleasured and surprised noise.   
  
"Is this your new teaching method?" I ask as he keeps drawing circles around it lightly.   
  
"Yes. When you answer correctly, I'll add more pressure. And when your answer is wrong, I'll take some pressure off." I'm getting wetter as he keeps pressing just that right spot.   
  
"I better listen carefully then." My voice comes out weak as he keeps making me feel so good. It's not enough, of course. I need more pressure.   
  
I concentrate so hard when he shows me how to solve them, all the while moving his fingers.   
  
I finally start working on the problems. I've never wanted to answer correctly to a math problem this much. I write down the answer and feel Jace pressing his fingers on my clit harder.   
  
He tells me it's correct and I move on to the next one. I once again answer correctly and Jace adds more pressure. He also moves a bit faster.   
  
He keeps either adding more pressure or taking some off as I write down the answers. I answer more correctly than wrong. When I've finished the worksheet, his fingers are moving very fast and hard on just the right spot. I'm panting and letting out moans as he keeps going.   
  
"You did very well, so I'll let you cum now," he grumbles in my ear sexily. He moves faster and harder and I feel myself coming. I grab the edge of the desk as I feel one of those same strong orgasms only he can provide, take control over me. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep inside the loud moan that begs to be released.   
  
As it ends, I slump down on my seat, breathing heavily. I turn to look at Jace and see him looking at me with the same look on his face he always has when I come.   
  
"I guess I should have used that teaching method before," he says.   
  
"I guess," I answer and grin at him. "Are we done now, or do we have something else to study?"   
  
"No, I think this was enough for today. But I do have something else in mind that we could do." Jace wraps his arms around me and starts kissing my neck.   
  
"And what is that?" I ask breathily.   
  
"I was thinking that maybe I could fuck you against the desk like you suggested yesterday," he mumbles against my neck and then continues kissing it.   
  
"Are you sure there aren't any cameras or something in here?" I ask, but I think it's a bit late since we have already done things that a student and a teacher shouldn't do.   
  
Jace lifts his head from my neck to look at me.   
  
"Don't you think it's a bit late for you to ask that? And no, there are no cameras." With that he leads me to his desk.   
  
"How do you want me?" I ask, looking up at him under my eyelashes.   
  
"Turn around and lean your hands on the desk," he commands. I put my hands on the desk and push my ass towards him. Soon I feel him pushing my skirt up and his hands squeezing my ass. He moves one hand to move the fabric of my panties aside to feel how wet he made me.   
  
"I made you so wet. I don't think I can wait any longer to be inside you again," he says as he's still moving his hand on me. The urgency in his voice and the way he's touching me are making me even possibly more turned on. He always manages to do that.   
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" I ask and look back at him over my shoulder. That's all it takes as he undoes his jeans and pulls them down along with his boxers. Once again he manages to make me want him more as I see how hard his huge dick is. And the way he's stroking it, looking at me with those hungry eyes.   
  
"Do you want your teacher's big cock inside your tight pussy?" he asks in a hoarse voice. I can only nod and then he's taking my panties off. He pushes my legs apart and then I feel the tip of his cock enter me. Then he slides all they way, letting out a deep groan.   
  
"Fuck. I've missed this." Jace grips my hips and pushes into me in a steady rhythm.   
  
"You had me this morning." My voice comes out weak and pleasured as he keeps pushing inside me so amazingly well.   
  
"Are you telling me that it was any easier for you?" He moves harder and grips my hips tighter. I moan, loving his roughness.   
  
"No, it wasn't. Especially when I saw you wearing those sexy gym clothes." I love how well our hard breathing, pleasured noises and skin slapping on skin echoes in the quiet classroom.   
  
"You looked so hot in those tiny shorts and tight top. It was so hard for me. Especially since I had shorts on and every one would've noticed if I would've gotten hard." He's slamming into me so fast now. It's probably good if we finish as fast as possible. Don't want anyone to catch us, a teacher fucking one of his students. I can't help but moan as I think about him being my teacher. It always gets me so hot.   
  
"Are you thinking about how your teacher is fucking you," he asks as he hears my moan. It's scary how well he can read me.   
  
"Yes," I moan.   
  
"Do you want your teacher to come inside you? To punish you for being so bad at math?" he growls so sexily, pushing into me deep and hard.   
  
I can't answer as that is the exact moment when my second orgasm during this tutoring, takes over me. I push my hips back to him, my head thrown back as I ride through it. Jace pushes inside me twice and then he comes too.   
  
"Clary," he groans out my name, still gripping my hips with his strong hands and I feel like it makes my orgasm last even longer.   
  
As we have both managed to stop moving, Jace slowly slides out of me. I stand up and turn around. Jace pulls his boxers and jeans back on. I take my panties from the ground and put them back on.   
  
I walk over to Jace and wrap my arms around his waist.   
  
"Maybe our tutoring for today could be done now?" I ask, looking up at him. He leans down and kisses me softly.   
  
"Yeah, I think so. Do you want to come to my place? We don't have to have more sex. We could just hang out or something."   
  
"I'd like that. But I think we both know that we won't be able to keep our hands off each other when we're alone." I grin.   
  
"We can always try," he says and shrugs. I chuckle and give him a kiss.   
  
"Let's go." We collect our stuff from the desks and then Jace drives us to his place.   



	6. WEEKEND PLANS

It's true that we couldn't keep our hands off each other as we're now lying on Jace's couch, making out. It's not really that heated, but I don't mind. I love how his body feels on top of me. I feel so warm surrounded by his strong body. His blond curls are so soft around my fingers. He's kissing me so carefully and slowly. I feel like I could do this forever.   
  
I wrap my legs around him, desperate to be even more closer to him. I hear him releasing a small noise as our crotches press together. We separate for air and Jace starts kissing my neck. His lips and tongue glide smoothly on my neck. I feel so comfortable and relaxed. I do feel the desire too, but I feel like I don't wanna give into it right now. I just want to enjoy this moment.   
  
Jace's hands are under my shirt, sliding against the bare skin on my lower back. I pull him by his hair to bring his lips to mine again. This time his kiss is a bit more heated. His tongue slides into my mouth and I move mine against it. We continue for a while, our bodies tightly pressed together.   
  
"You probably can't stay the night, since you did last night," Jace say as we separate. I smile sadly at him.   
  
"No. They would get suspicious. My brother already suspected something this morning when I came home."   
  
"How did he possibly guess? And what did you tell him?" It's very distracting to feel his hard-on pressed against me. I can't catch a break. I feel like when I'm with him, I'm always so horny.   
  
"We're twins, so I guess we can just read each other very well. And I actually didn't get to explain before he started acting gross," I say, grimacing, remembering the comment about his... Well, you know.   
  
Jace chuckles at the look on my face.   
  
"Hey! It was not funny! If only you would've heard what he said!"   
  
"What did he say?"   
  
"I'd rather not even think about it." I shudder and Jace laughs.   
  
"I can only guess what he said," he says and pecks me on the lips.   
  
"I guess I should leave soon," I say sadly. It is sad. It's so sad. I want nothing more than to stay the night with him again.   
  
"Do you want me to fuck you before you leave?" How could I say no when he's looking at me so hungrily and I can still feel him pressed against me, hard and ready.   
  
A moment later we have gotten rid of our clothes and Jace is pushing inside me. This time he's moving slowly. His head is buried in my hair and I'm leaning my chin against his shoulder, and I really like the view. I love to watch how his hips are moving so sexily as he's pushing inside me.   
  
I'm clinging onto him, my legs and arms tightly wrapped around him. We take our time, moving slowly, both of us letting out noises to let the other one know how good it is.   
  
It's a nice change. It doesn't always have to be very passionate and fast. This feels different kind of good.   
  
Jace lifts his head from my neck to look at me. I'm getting close as he's looking at me like that and moving inside me so deliciously slowly. I whimper as he makes me feel so amazing.   
  
"Are you close?" he asks, breathing heavily. I nod and he starts moving faster. I squeeze him tighter on my grip and Jace is making those sexy grunting noises once in a while.   
  
I look into his golden eyes as I come. I'm gasping for breath and looking into his blissed eyes as I clench tightly around his cock. He lets out one last groan and comes inside me.   
  
"Fuck, Clary," he groans, gripping my waist lightly and pushing inside me as he's still coming.   
  
Jace settles down and slumps against me, still inside me.   
  
"Do I really need to go home?" I ask, gently moving the hair away from his eyes.   
  
"You could stay if it were up to me." He leans down and presses his lips to mine. This is once again one of those gentle kisses. Now it's even more comfortable since we're not wearing any clothes and I can feel his warm skin against mine. Not to forget that he's still inside me.   
  
We kiss for a moment and then get up and put our clothes on. Jace draws me close to his body, hugging me. I wrap my arms around him and enjoy his warmth.   
  
"We should go," I mumble against his shoulder. But I really don't want to go. I want to stay here and inhale his amazing scent. And do much more.   
  
After we separate, Jace takes me to his car, driving me near my house. He stops at the same spot than this morning. I reach over and give him two small kisses.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Mr. Herondale." I add the last part grinning. Jace doesn't even look mad, he's just smiling. But I know that it still does have an effect on him.   
  
"Yeah. Bye," he says and I get out of the car. I watch sadly as he drives off. I walk to my house and wish so badly that I'm not gonna be met with Jonathan's grinning face now. I'm afraid he'll smell Jace on me now, since I didn't have time to shower.   
  
I open the door and notice that it's quiet. The lights are on, so someone is home. My mom rounds the corner and smiles.   
  
"Were you with Isabelle again?" she asks. I'm glad she's so oblivious and doesn't notice that something is going on.   
  
"Yes. I was thinking of spending the weekend there." I'm positive that Jace won't mind if I'd spend the weekend there.   
  
"That's fine. Just come back on Sunday," she says and goes to the kitchen. I'm sure it wouldn't be so fine if she'd know who I'm actually gonna spend the weekend with.   
  
I walk upstairs and just as I'm about to open the door to my room, the door to Jonathan's room opens suddenly.   
  
"Boo!" he yells and I swear I almost had a heart attack. He starts laughing as he sees my startled expression.   
  
"Idiot! I could've gotten a heart attack!" He just continues to laugh, but stops as I'm about to walk to my room.   
  
"I know you weren't with Isabelle. I'm not as oblivious as mom," he says. Here we go...   
  
"How can you possibly tell?" I ask.   
  
"Your hair is messy and your lips are swollen. Also, you smell different."   
  
"Could you just stay out of it? Can't you just mind your own business?" I ask annoyed.   
  
"No, I need to know who I'm protecting you from. Please don't tell me it's Sebastian." I roll my eyes.   
  
"No, it's not him. And I'm not going to tell. I can take care of myself. Don't worry." I think Jonathan would prefer me being with Sebastian rather than my teacher.   
  
"I always worry about you. But fine, let's just say that you have this super secret boyfriend." I smile at him, glad that he left it there.   
  
"Thank you," I say and hug him quickly before going to my room. I decide to text Jace and let him know that I'm going to spend the weekend at his place. Today is Wednesday so I have to wait a couple of days.   
  
I'm staying the weekend at your place -C   
  
I'm not asking, I'm letting him know. But he will definitely have no complains.   
  
Really? -J   
  
Yep. We'll have such a great time! -C   
  
We definitely will.   
  
What kind of great time? Oh wait, don't answer that ;) -J   
  
Is it okay with you that I stay? -C   
  
I decide to ask anyway. Maybe I just want to hear how much he wants me to be there.   
  
Of course it's okay! I'd love to have you here. We can be freely together and not hide. And I'm always having such a hard time on staying away from you at school. Maybe it'll be easier if I can be with you the whole weekend -J   
  
Do you even believe that yourself? That it could be easier? You know you can't resist me when I'm wearing those sexy clothes -C   
  
Sure, I could make it easier for him, maybe dress differently. But where's the fun in that? Besides, I don't think it'd even be that much easier anyway. We seem to want each other no matter what.   
  
I guess you have a point. I can never resist you. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay? -J   
  
Yeah. I can't wait to see you again -C   
  
Me neither -J   
  
I flop down on my bed after we stop texting. I feel like this is getting more serious. It's not just sex anymore. But I don't know what it is. I don't want to make Jace feel uncomfortable by asking him where this is going. I guess I'll just let the time tell and let things happen like they do.   
  
That night when I try to sleep, I think about Jace. I pretty much do that every night.   
  
I think about the first time he was teaching my math class. I was instantly so full of all these feelings when I first saw him. I couldn't believe that this gorgeous man was my new math teacher. I noticed how everything about him seemed to be so perfect. Even his voice. When he first opened his mouth to introduce himself, I was so amazed. I got more and more amazed by him as the class continued. I even got jealous as I noticed how all the other girls were ogling at him too.   
  
I was so nervous as he asked me to stay when the class ended. I loved the way my name sounded when he said it. I knew that I needed to stay because of my bad math skills.   
  
I walked over to his desk and stood there nervously. When he lifted his head, I saw his gorgeous golden eyes. I couldn't believe that he even had so amazing eyes. I couldn't form any words. Thankfully I didn't have to, since he then said that I needed some tutoring from him after school days and asked if it was okay. Okay?! It was so fucking great! I felt like I had won the lottery or something as I found out that I could spend time alone with my new hot math teacher.   
  
I felt like the day went so slowly as I was so eager of getting to be with him. When the school finally ended, I walked nervously to the math class. I saw how he had pushed the desks together and I got so nervous and excited of being so close to him for an hour. And it was gonna happen every day.   
  
I walked up to him and was mesmerized by the way he smiled at me. He started teaching me and leaned closer as he explained how to do the math problems. I had been so busy taking in all his features to notice how he affected me. Especially now that he was so close to me, I felt suddenly so hot. He made me feel so horny that I felt like I was gonna explode. As the tutoring session continued, I got more and more wet. The need got very strong when I noticed him staring at my lips as I was biting my pen nervously. That's when I realized that maybe I could try to tease him and make this more interesting.   
  
As the time went by, I got more affected by his presence. Some days I felt like I couldn't be with him without feeling the need to jump at him. It was so hard sometimes when the only thing I wanted to do was just to have him. I just wanted him to fuck my brains out against his desk. I imagined it many times. I had so many sex fantasies about him.   
  
And now I actually have him. I can actually make him fuck my brains out. And today he made one of my fantasies come true by fucking me against his desk. Maybe during the weekend he can make some other fantasies happen.   
  
I also just want to be near him. I enjoyed it today very much when we were so close to each other and when everything was slow. Then I can really concentrate on how he feels like, how good he feels. When it's all hot and passionate, I feel like it's over in a second. It's all blur of passion and desire. Of course I enjoy that very much. I enjoy every moment I spend with him. Only he can have the power to make me feel so amazing.   
  
I fall asleep as I think of all those feelings he makes me feel, and I almost feel like he'd actually be here.   



	7. JEALOUSLY

I walk towards the math class, excited of seeing Jace again. Once again I came a bit early so I could see him before the class starts. Today I'm wearing an olive green dress that hugs my curves very well and black ankle boots.   
  
As I'm almost there, I hear some noises coming from the classroom. I hope it's not Kaelie in there. When I arrive at the doorway, I see that it's not, and I kind of wish it was her and not this.   
  
There's some dark haired woman sitting with Jace and it looks like they're having hell of a good time, laughing and talking. She's probably some new teacher. But what the fuck is she doing here?   
  
I can't even go there and be like 'Get your hands off my man!', because he's not mine, we haven't decided what exactly this is. And I'm his student. I can't go there and show that bitch that Jace wants to be with me and not her.   
  
I feel so jealous. The feeling is so strong and I feel this squeezing in my chest. It doesn't even look like Jace really cares. They're just talking. But the woman is trying to flirt with him. What if she asks him on a date and he says yes? He could decide any at moment that he doesn't want to waste his time on one of his young students and that he wants someone of his age.   
  
I walk away, because I can't watch it anymore. I see Izzy getting things out of her locker and go there. I lean against the locker next to her and sigh loudly.   
  
"What happened?" Izzy asks concerned and closes her locker.   
  
"There's some bitch flirting with Mr. Herondale in the classroom."   
  
"Oh. Come here," she says and pulls me into a hug. She of course doesn't know about me and Jace. She just thinks I have this little schoolgirl crush on him. Well, it's starting to be more than just that. "I know it's hard, but it's not like-"   
  
"Yeah, I know," I interrupt her, because I can't stand right now to hear how we can't be together.   
  
The bell rings and we walk to the math class. Izzy has the class too, but we couldn't get seats next to each other, so she sits at the back. I wish I could sit at the back today, away from Jace.   
  
We walk inside and I don't even look at Jace as I go sit down. I'm not mad at him, I'm just sad. Okay, maybe I am a bit mad. And a little pissed off at that woman who's still sitting there with Jace. She better not be there when we have the tutoring! That would make me so mad.   
  
Jace starts the class and introduces the woman as Jia Penhallow. She's a new teacher and she's gonna be in different classes today, before starting her teaching tomorrow. I better not have her in any of my classes.   
  
Jace starts his teaching and his eyes sometimes move to mine and he looks a bit concerned. I look down at my desk. Does he look concerned because he noticed how I'm acting distant? Or because he has a date with Jia and doesn't know how to tell me?   
  
Why did this suddenly become so difficult? I guess we'll talk when we have the tutoring.   
  
I look up as I notice him facing the board. He looks so damn fine today, like always. He's wearing gray jeans and white button-up shirt. The jeans are so tight. As my eyes land on his ass, I can't help but think of how his hips moved yesterday when he was pushing his hard cock inside me.   
  
I turn my head and see that bitch looking at the same ass too. Well, she's not gonna get it. I hope. I seriously don't know if Jace only wants me for the amazing sex. Or if he could decide at any moment to change me for someone older and someone who it would be easier to be with. 'Cause our situation is definitely not easy.   
  
I turn to look at my desk and keep my gaze there for the rest of the class. When the class ends, I see Jia going to talk to Jace. I walk out of the classroom without looking at him.    
  
The school day goes by so incredibly slowly. I have all these stupid things in my mind. I think about how Jace would break it off and say how he doesn't want me anymore. I think about how we would talk things through and everything would be fine again. I was so excited about the weekend we were gonna spend together. Why do I already think that we can't work things through?   
  
The school ends and I walk to the math class. Jace is frowning down at the papers on the desk, running his hand through his hair nervously. Is that a good sing or a bad sing? I decide to waste no more time and walk in, closing the door behind me. Jace lifts his head and looks at me with worried golden eyes. It melts my heart and I just wanna run to him and hug him tightly.   
  
I go sit next to him warily.   
  
"Why have you been acting so distant today?" he wastes no time asking. I turn to look at him and his face is so close to me.   
  
"I just had a lot of stuff my mind."   
  
"What stuff?" he asks worried and puts a hand on my shoulder, rubbing his thumb on it softly. Even that one touch can make me feel so much. "I've been so worried that you're having second thoughts about this." I'm so relieved to hear him say that. I let out a deep breath as I feel the tension leaving my body. But Jace probably thinks it means something else since he's looking worried. "You're not having second thoughts, right?"   
  
"No, of course not. It's just that, this morning when I saw you with that new teacher, I just started thinking that maybe you'd want someone your age and not be with someone as young as I." That's when Jace decides to hug me close to his body. My arms immediately wrap around him too. I let out a content sigh and feel the last remains of that awful feeling leave me.   
  
"Of course I don't want to change you for anyone. If I would've wanted you just for sex or as a quick fling, don't you think I would've looked for it somewhere else than the class I'm teaching?" he asks amused and I let out a small laugh.   
  
"I guess," I say, hugging him tightly. "We just haven't really talked about this stuff, so I didn't know how you feel." Jace separates to look at me, both of us keeping our arms around each other.   
  
"To make things clear, I'm not with you only for sex. I want more than that. I guess we were both so caught up on all the want and need for each other that we forgot to talk about these things." I see his eyes darken slightly, probably thinking about the situations where we felt all that want and need.   
  
I crawl to sit on his lap astride.   
  
"Shouldn't we study?" he asks, resting his hands on my hips.   
  
"I don't know. You tell me. You're the teacher."   
  
"I think I should teach you. I can use the same technique," he says, brushing his lips against mine. I can't control myself anymore as I press my lips to his. Jace hugs me tightly to his body, his lips moving fiercely on mine. I press myself down on where I already feel him slightly hard.   
  
Jace groans into the kiss and presses me harder against him. As we separate for air, I move my lips to kiss his neck. I can hear him panting lightly. He tangles his hand on my curls as I continue kissing and sucking his neck.   
  
"We should study," he says, but it's not sounding very convincing.   
  
"Are you sure?" I say as I lift my head from his neck. I grind against him slightly, earning a very sexy groan from him.   
  
"Yes," he answers, but again, it's not sounding convincing at all. His hands are now on my hips, moving me against his hard-on.   
  
"Do we have to?" I ask. I really want to convince him to skip the tutoring today. I've had a really bad day and I really need him right now to make me feel better. And learning math is definitely not making me feel any better. No matter how hot and awesome the teacher is.   
  
"Maybe we'll do a few and then we can go to my place," he suggests.   
  
"Fine." I turn around on his lap, facing the desk.   
  
"Are you gonna stay there?" he asks amused.   
  
"Yes," I say, squirming a little on top of his hard-on, that I can still feel pressed against me. I hear him sucking in a breath.   
  
"That's fine. Maybe we could sit like this every day during our tutoring."   
  
"That's an excellent idea."   
  
After that he opens my math book in one part and shows me a few that I could try to do. His head rests on my shoulder and his arms are around me as I try my best to understand the equations.   
  
As I finish, I wait for Jace to tell me if they're correct. He tells me that two of them are wrong and tells me then how to do them right. Jace then closes the book, signaling that that was it.   
  
"Now can we go?" I ask, getting off his lap.   
  
"You're very eager today," he says smirking and gets up too.   
  
"I think we're both pretty eager every day. But I do really need you now since I've had such a bad day." Jace pulls me to him, his arms tightly around me.   
  
"Me too. I really thought you had started to regret being with me."   
  
"Of course I didn't. How could anyone regret being with you?" I ask grinning up at him.   
  
"I don't know. It does seem very hard to believe that anyone could ever regret me," he says arrogantly.   
  
"Maybe I am starting to regret you," I say, not liking his arrogance that much.   
  
"No you're not." He looks me closely in the eyes, like trying to hypnotize me. It's almost working since he does have very capturing eyes.   
  
"Yes I am."   
  
"No you're- Have I told you how much I like this dress?" he changes the topic, running his hands on my body, against the soft fabric of my dress. "It fits perfectly to your body and the color suits your red hair and green eyes." I forget all about the previous conversation as I feel his hands sliding on my body. They move on my back and then to the curve of my waist. He moves his hands to my breasts and squeezes them.   
  
"Can you please take me to your apartment now?" I ask and Jace still keeps massaging my breasts.   
  
"I don't know if I can wait till we get there." His gaze is getting more and more hungrier and I can see that he really feels like he can't wait.   
  
"You're gonna have to. We can't take all of our clothes off here and think about how good it feels when you can feel my skin tightly pressed against yours." With that, we gather our stuff and Jace drives us to his place. He's looking very impatient as he's driving.   
  
We stumble into his apartment and immediately Jace takes me into his arms and carries me to his bedroom. He puts me down on his bed and settles down between my legs. Jace rips off my dress off and I start to unbutton his shirt. He starts to grind against me, making it very hard to to unbutton the rest of the buttons. I manage to do it anyway and slide the shirt off of him.   
  
Jace leans down to kiss me passionately. I open his jeans and take them off. I slide my hand down inside his boxers and take his big cock into my hand. I start stroking it, Jace letting out a groan. We stop kissing and he leans his forehead against mine as I keep moving my hand up and down on him. I can feel his breath on my lips.   
  
"I need you so badly," I say, my voice breathy. Jace then swiftly takes off the rest of our clothes and pushes inside me. It's so good to have him inside me after this awful day.   
  
His pace is fast and hard. I feel like I need that today, to forget my bad day. His forehead is resting on mine as he keeps pushing inside me.   
  
"I'm gonna fuck you so many times this weekend," Jace says.   
  
"You better. We can try different positions." I love how he's keeping the eye contact.   
  
"Yes. And I want to lick you again." His voice is always so sexy and low when we're having sex.   
  
"I'd really love that," I moan. I can still remember how amazing it felt, how good he was. "I also want to suck your cock." Jace groans and his pace gets even harder.   
  
Neither of us can really speak as he's now moving so fast. I want to come so badly and I know he does too. His lips are slightly touching mine, but he doesn't start kissing me. He probably wants to keep the eye contact.   
  
Looking into his pleasured eyes and feeling him filling me up so good with his big cock, I finally come. I arch my back and feel the strong waves of orgasm going through me.   
  
"Jace!" I moan loudly. He lets out one last grunt and comes inside me.   
  
"Oh, fuck," he groans as he's still coming. Soon we both stop moving and Jace rolls off of me. He lies on his back and pulls me to lie against his side. I snuggle into him and feel so relaxed. Would my parents believe that I'd be with Izzy if I'd call them? I dismiss the idea since I'm going to spend the weekend here.   
  
"I wish it'd be Friday already. Then I wouldn't have to leave and I could just stay here with you," I say.   
  
"I know. I really liked sleeping with you in my arms. It has felt very lonely after it." He kisses the top of my head. I lie down on top of him and kiss him.   
  
"I liked it too. Maybe you have to get some stuffed animal or something to replace me when I can't be here," I suggest jokingly.   
  
"It wouldn't be even so hard to find something your size since you're quite small," he says grinning at me and running his hand through my curls.   
  
"Maybe the stuffed animal could replace me since it'd be so damn easy," I act offended.   
  
"Nothing could replace you. I'd still miss the warmth of your skin and your scent." Jace can sometimes be so sweet.   
  
"Maybe I could rub myself on it so it would smell like me. And it would get warm from your body heat."   
  
"Maybe I should take you home. It seems like you're getting too excited of planning me snuggling with some stuffed animal," he says amused. I separate from him.   
  
"Maybe I should," I say and move to get out of the bed, but Jace pulls me back to him.   
  
"Not yet." He brings my lips to his and starts kissing me softly. I relax against him and enjoy the last moments with him before I need to go home.   



	8. WEEKEND TEASING

It's Friday and Jace is driving me to his house after school. He first took me home where I packed for the weekend and changed my clothes. He's glancing at my black trench coat suspiciously.   
  
"Don't women usually wear that kind of coat when they're wearing something really sexy underneath it? I mean, I've seen it happen in TV and movies," he says. He couldn't be more right. But I'm not going to spoil the surprise and tell him. I'd rather show him when we get to his apartment.   
  
"I think you're right," I say thoughtfully, trying to make him believe that wearing the coat wasn't planned. I also have a lot of sexy outfits in the bag. Although, I'm probably not gonna wear the nightwear since I'd rather sleep naked with Jace.   
  
Jace makes a frustrated noise.   
  
"You're not fooling me anymore. I can see through you. You do have something underneath the coat."   
  
"No. I just picked it in a hurry. I didn't really pay attention to it," I try to convince him, because I want it to be a surprise. And I'm kind of afraid that if he'll get too excited, he'll be in a terrible hurry to get us to his apartment. That could end really badly.   
  
"Are you sure?" I can see how much he wants there to be something sexy underneath the coat.   
  
"Yes! Just, concentrate on the driving." He mumbles something in response and drives the rest of the way to his apartment in silence.   
  
When we walk out of the car to the apartment building, I keep glancing him with a grin on my face, making Jace absolutely frustrated.   
  
"What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" he asks suspiciously as we go inside the elevator.   
  
"You'll see." We step out of the elevator as it reaches the top floor. We go inside his apartment and I drop my bag on the floor.   
  
"Go sit on the couch," I tell Jace.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Just do it." He's still looking very confused, but does what I say. I go stand in front of him where he sits. "Do you want me to take this off?" I ask and bring my hands to the knot that keeps the coat shut.   
  
"So you do have something in there," Jace says and looks at the coat intently, as if he could see through the fabric.   
  
"You didn't answer my question."   
  
"Of course I want it off." He's getting really impatient, but I'm not giving in yet.   
  
"What do you think is under this coat?"   
  
"Maybe some kind of sexy lace dress?"   
  
"No, not even close," I answer grinning. He groans in frustration. Soon he'll be groaning for an entirely different manner.   
  
"Just please take it off." I can see that he can't take the teasing anymore, and I want him so much too. I slowly start opening the knot that keeps the coat shut. Jace leans in a bit, an excited look on his face. After opening the knot as slowly as possible, I start to open the coat. I slowly start parting it and Jace is getting more and more excited.   
  
Finally I open the coat completely and drop it on the ground, revealing the naughty schoolgirl outfit I'm wearing. It contains a very short red plaid skirt and a tight white button-up shirt with the buttons undone so that it shows a little amount of cleavage. I don't want to show everything right away. I mean, where's the fun in that?   
  
Jace is gaping at me, his eyes running all over my body, taking in what I'm wearing.   
  
"Do you like it?" I ask, even though I know he absolutely does. He only nods, since he doesn't seem to be able to speak. I walk over to him and spread his legs. I stand between his legs and look down at his hungry golden eyes. "Will I be able to pass math if I let you fuck me really hard?" I ask in an innocent voice.   
  
"Absolutely," Jace says in a hoarse voice. He runs his hands up my legs to ass that's bare since I'm wearing a white lace thong. He squeezes my ass lightly. I sit down astride on his lap and he moves his hands on my body. He's looking at me so lustfully that I feel like I can't take this anymore. I crash my lips to his and he starts kissing with such hunger. He rips the shirt open and moves his hands on my bare skin.   
  
We separate for air, but our lips are still touching and we're looking at each other with hungry eyes.   
  
"Do you think sucking your cock would make my math grade even better?" I ask against his lips. A groan is the only answer I get from Jace. I get down on my knees in front of him and start taking his jeans off. Once I have them off, I look up to see the large bulge in his boxers. It's making me even more hornier, so I quickly reach for the waistband and slowly slide them down, all the while looking up at Jace's lusty eyes. His cock pops out, so hard and big. I slide the boxers rest of the way down and settle on my knees between his spread legs.   
  
"Take your shirt off," I tell Jace and he snaps out of his daze as he was looking at me so amazed. He takes off his shirt, revealing the golden tanned muscles I always love to admire. I turn my attention back to his dick that's standing so close to my face. I look up at Jace while I start stroking it. His head falls back for a moment, but he turns back to look at me again.   
  
I can't take it anymore, so I decide to lean closer to his dick and lick it from base to tip.   
  
"Oh fuck," Jace groans. I keep licking him slowly and he keeps panting and making noises. I then start pressing wet kisses all around it. I know Jace can't handle my teasing for a long time as his noises are starting to sound more desperate. I slide my tongue up to the tip and lick the pre-cum that has leaked out. I can see how Jace is pleading me with his eyes for me to slide his dick into my mouth as my lips touch the tip.   
  
I take the tip into my mouth and suck it, swirling my tongue. He's panting now and his hips are shifting, as if he's trying to fight the temptation to shove his cock all the way to my mouth. He tangles his hand in my hair. I suck on the tip for a moment and then take in all I can. The noises he's making and the way his hand tightens in my hair are letting me know how much he likes what I'm doing to him. I can also see it in his eyes as I keep the eye contact while sucking him.   
  
I suck and lick him faster, moving my hand on the part I can't fit in. I want him to cum soon, because I need to have him inside me. I know he won't be having any problem to get hard again, if he even starts to get softer after I've finished. He seems to be so affected by my outfit.   
  
Jace starts groaning more frequently and I know he's going to cum soon. He's lifting his hips up a bit like he can't help it. I don't need to continue for a long time until he groans my name loudly and starts shooting his cum in my mouth. I swallow all he has to give and lick him clean. He doesn't soften at all while he's still panting and looking down at me.   
  
I sit down next to him and wait for him to recover.   
  
"Was that everything you've always wanted and more? Me giving you a blowjob with a slutty schoolgirl outfit on?" I stroke his hair and he turns to look at me. Jace gives me that sexy mischievous smirk.   
  
"Yes, but we're not done yet." He pushes me to lie down on the couch and my want for him gets so strong as I feel his hard-on against where I'm so wet. It's not helping me when he starts rubbing it against me, looking down at me like he knows that I need to have him inside me.   
  
"You said that letting you fuck me would make me pass math." I try to plead him with my eyes. I really want to rip my clothes off. His hot naked body on top of me is making me feel uncomfortably hot.   
  
"I'm sure it would be you letting me fuck you. It's not like you want it or anything," he teases, grinning me with that damn teasing grin on his face. I now understand how annoying and frustrating it is to be teased like this. It still doesn't mean that I'm ever going to stop teasing him.   
  
"Yes! I want you to fuck me and I know you want to fuck me too, so can you just please fuck me, Mr. Herondale?" My voice starts as frustrated, but then I change it to that innocent and teasing voice I know he can't resist. And it works as he crushes his mouth down on mine and takes my shirt off. He also takes the bra and the thong off, but leaves the skirt on. I guess he wants to fuck me with even a one part of the outfit on me.   
  
He tells me to kneel on the couch. I get on my knees on it and rest my hands on the back of the couch. Jace is standing behind me on the floor. I feel his hands pushing the skirt up. He pushes one finger inside me very easily. But that's not the part of him that I want inside me. It still feels good as he keeps pumping his finger in me.   
  
"I love how wet I can make you." Jace takes his finger out of me and I soon feel the big head of his cock pushing in. He buries himself inside me easily and we groan at the same time as he's completely inside. His hands are tightly squeezing my hips. "I just came, but I feel like I can never get enough of you." I know what he means since I do feel like that too.   
  
Jace finally starts moving. He's sliding so easily inside me since I'm so wet. It's never hard for me to get wet when he's around. I would even say that it's too easy.   
  
"I didn't know getting a good math grade could be this easy," I say, looking at Jace over my shoulder. He gives me a breathy chuckle in response.   
  
"We haven't even started yet." He starts moving faster and I feel my eyes rolling at the back of my head. Jace keeps fucking hard and fast, keeping the grip on my hips tight. We then change the position so that we're lying on the couch. He immediately picks up the same fast speed and I know it won't take long for either of us.   
  
As Jace keeps looking at me with that pleasured look on his face and fucking me so damn good, I start to clench around him and my back arches. I moan repeatedly and I think his name slips out few times too. I can't control it when I come. I always call him Jace then and not Mr. Herondale.   
  
I hear Jace groaning loudly, but he doesn't come inside me this time. He slides out just as he comes, his cum landing on my skirt. I know why he did that. He wanted to cum on my schoolgirl outfit, because it would be so naughty and hot. It really is. Some of his cum hits my breasts and stomach.   
  
Jace finally stops shooting his cum and slumps down next to me and not on top of me like usually, since I'm all sticky with his cum.   
  
"That was so amazing," he says beside my ear, his head resting on my shoulder. I turn my head to look at him.   
  
"Maybe I should wear different kinds of outfits more often," I suggest.   
  
"Maybe, but it wouldn't be as hot as this one." Jace brings his hand to cup my face and presses his lips against mine. We kiss softly for a moment, enjoying the feel of each other's lips. I like it how he can so gentle too.   
  
I have to break the kiss since I feel his cum drying on my skin.   
  
"I think we need to shower. You're covered in my cum and it can't be too comfortable," Jace says as if reading my mind.   
  
"Who's fault is that?"   
  
"It was both of our fault. You helped me cum," he says, grinning at me.   
  
"Can we just go to shower? It's starting to feel really uncomfortable."   
  
"Of course," he says and we go to shower, probably not being able to keep our hands off each other.   



	9. WEEKEND SEX

It's Saturday and I wake up from my teacher's bed. I never thought that would happen, but here I am. And here he is too. Jace is still asleep and is holding my naked body tightly to his. I can feel his morning boner pressed against me and I want nothing more than to just wake him up.   
  
We had sex in the shower yesterday and then we watched a movie. We didn't need to do anything anymore when we went to bed. It was enough to just feel his naked body against mine. But it's not enough now. I'd hate to wake Jace up. He looks so peaceful. I decide to just wrap my arms around him tighter and enjoy the feel of his warm skin.   
  
I don't know how much time goes by when I feel Jace's arms shift around me and his head moving to look at me. I open my eyes and see those golden eyes I always love to admire.   
  
"Morning," he mumbles and kisses me softly.   
  
"Good morning," I say way more cheerfully than he did.   
  
"I guess you've been awake for awhile. Why didn't you wake me up? I could already be inside you or licking your sweet pussy." It gets me even more hornier when I hear him say that. I'm already in such a need for him as I can still feel his hard-on.   
  
"I just didn't want to wake you up."   
  
"Maybe that is why you taste so sweet, because you are very sweet. Well, not all the time." Jace is probably talking about my teasing.   
  
"Can we do less talking and more fucking?" I decide to ask, getting very impatient.   
  
"Of course," he says and grins, rolling to lie on top of me. He kisses me gently on the lips for a moment and then starts going lower. He kisses my jaw, then my neck. As he reaches my breasts, he pays more attention to them. He first presses kisses on my breasts and then sucks on my nipples.   
  
My breathing is already heavier as he moves to plant kisses on my stomach. Jace looks up at me as he almost reaches the place where I want his lips the most. He spreads my legs and finally slides his tongue down on me. I moan as he takes my clit in his mouth and sucks on it.   
  
"Jace," I whimper and he groans against me. He slides his tongue down to my entrance where he pushes it in as much as he can. It's so good. Everything he does is so good. He looks at my eyes as he keeps gliding his tongue, sucking my clit and tongue fucking me. I feel so close as he does all those things with his skilled mouth.   
  
My hands are gripping his hair and moans are pouring out of my mouth. Jace is sucking me just from the right spot and then pushes one finger inside me. He starts moving his finger fast and sucking harder. I don't last long as I feel the powerful orgasm take over. I grip his hair tighter and moan loudly as he just keeps going. It feels so strong, but Jace just keeps going as I keep squirming and gasping for breath.   
  
Finally he stops and I just lie there, breathing hard. Jace lies right by my side and I can feel him still very hard. It must be painful for him already. I need to recover before we can have sex. Jace seems to sense that since he just lies there next to me, his arms around me lightly.   
  
"I shouldn't have made you come so hard. Now I need to suffer of being so damn hard. I feel like I'm even harder now," Jace whines.   
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have. But don't worry, I think I'm ready soon." I turn to look at him and he's grinning. He settles his body on top of mine and I already start to feel the need again as I feel his hard dick right against me.   
  
"Do you want to try some different position?" Jace asks.   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Like this," he says and rolls me around so I'm lying on my stomach. He then climbs to lie on top of me again. I feel his breath on my ear and I need him so badly right now. "I have thought about fucking you like this so many times." His voice sounds rough right beside my ear and I just want him to push his huge cock inside me.   
  
The only answer I can give him is a whimper. I guess he liked what he heard since he spreads my legs and pushes inside me all the way. Jace groans and stays still for a moment. He starts moving slowly, but clearly loses his patience as his pace turns fast.   
  
I really like this position. I can hear his grunts and heavy breathing right next to my ear.   
  
"Do you like this, Clary? Your teacher fucking you from behind?" he ask in a gruff voice.   
  
"Yes," I moan and his pace gets faster. I feel like neither of us is going to last very long. His hands are holding me by my waist and I feel his sweaty skin clinging onto mine. I feel really close as he fills me up so perfectly and I can hear his pleasured noises right beside my ear.   
  
I'm gripping the sheets tightly and I feel like I can't hold it any longer. As I hear the last deep groan from Jace, I come. He buries his dick so deep as he comes inside me. I can still hear him making noises as I clench around him tightly.   
  
Jace immediately slides out of me and turns me around. He brings his lips on mine and kisses me.   
  
"That is what was kind of bad in that position. I couldn't have kissed you easily," he says and strokes my hair.   
  
"You could have reached out." I mean, it couldn't have been that hard.   
  
"I know, but I liked how my noises were effecting you when my lips were right by your ear," Jace says grinning.   
  
"So you did that on purpose?" I felt sometimes like he did exaggerate with his noises.   
  
"Yep. I loved how it felt when you squeezed my cock so tightly every time I made a noise."   
  
"You have to stop talking like that if you ever want to get out of bed today," I say, because if he continues to talk dirty, I might jump right at him at any moment.   
  
"I wouldn't be against a second round," Jace says and pulls me to lie down on top of him. He's hard again.   
  
"Are you kidding me? You just came. Besides, it would be a third orgasm for me." I wouldn't be totally against it, but I think we need to get out of bed sometime.   
  
I give in as I see the hungry look in his eyes. I press my lips on his fiercely and slide down on him.   
  
My jaw nearly hits the ground as I see what Clary is wearing when she comes out of my bedroom. She looks gorgeous and very hot in a small black dress. It pushes her chest up and hugs her body so well. We had sex twice this morning, but I feel myself harden at the sight of her in that dress. It doesn't really matter what she's wearing, she still manages to get me really turned on very quickly.   
  
I hear Clary laugh and I snap out of my daze. She has that teasing grin on her face. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her.   
  
"I see you like the dress."   
  
"Yes, very much. Are you ready for dinner?" I ask and run my hand through her curly hair. It feels so soft and I love how the curls feel around my fingers. She gazes up at me with her beautiful green eyes and I feel my heart beating hard in my chest.   
  
Clary nods and I lead her to the dining table beside the window.   
  
"Wow, the view is so beautiful," she says as she sits down, gazing at the dark evening with its bright city lights. "Why did we eat by the kitchen counter this morning? The view would've been so much better here."   
  
"Because I prefer if you stare at my beauty and not the city," I answer as I sit down across from her. I know how much it irritates her when I 'm being arrogant.   
  
"Did you have to ruin this moment with your arrogant thoughts?" she asks, but I know that she's not really that mad.   
  
"I'm sorry. I won't say anything like that this evening," I say with a smirk on my face.   
  
"Just this evening? So, you're going to be like that in the future?"   
  
"I guess that's just a part of me you're gonna have to accept if you want to be with me." She smiles that beautiful smile and reaches to hold my hand.   
  
"Of course I want to be with you. And I do accept it, it's just irritating." Oh, I know how much it irritates her. And I really enjoy doing it. I guess we both enjoy teasing and irritating each other.   
  
We start eating the spaghetti I made. I wouldn't want to brag, but I am pretty good at cooking. I soon hear a moan coming from Clary as she tastes the food. I just almost had gone soft, but hearing her moan makes me harden once again. It's not really a problem since I'm planning on fucking her on the bench against the window that's behind me.   
  
Clary can't even say anything as she keeps eating the food like she hasn't eaten anything in days. It looks really amusing. I guess I'm just that good.   
  
We eat and sometimes talk. We drink some wine too and I think that one glass is enough for Clary since she's so small, so the alcohol might affect her faster.   
  
"This could be like our first date or something," Clary says as we finish eating.   
  
"It could be. It's sad that I can't take you out on a real date. Someone might see us." I hate it that we need to hide this until the graduation. I first thought it was only sex, but my feelings for Clary are just getting stronger every day. Or maybe I did always have feelings for her, but I was just too concentrated on the strong sexual need I had for her.   
  
"Maybe after graduation," she says smiling, but then gets an embarrassed look on her face. "I mean, if we're still together- I mean-" She's clearly having a hard time knowing if we're actually together. I have no doubt about it.   
  
"If you're wondering if we're going to be together after you graduate, then I think we are. If you want." Clary smiles and relaxes.   
  
"Of course I do. We just never seem to talk enough about these things since we're always taken over by the need for each other."   
  
"I think that I am now both your teacher and your boyfriend. Although, I'm definitely not a boy, but a man." I can see how Clary gets affected by my words as she squirms a little on her seat and her eyes get a lusty look on them.   
  
"You definitely are a man. I have enough proof of that." Her voice sounds so sultry and I just want to grab her and fuck her on the bench like I planned. But what's stopping me? We've already stopped eating and we're both getting very horny again. I'm almost completely hard now.   
  
I get up and walk to Clary. I lift her into my arms. She lets out a startled noise and I carry her to the cushioned bench. It has the same kind of beautiful view as it's against the window and the bench doesn't have a back. So, someone can probably see us fucking if they're looking too closely.   
  
As I've managed to lower Clary down, I waste no time as I lie down on top of her and start kissing her hurriedly. She moans as I rub my hard-on against her. I love the way she sounds when she moans. They always sound so soft. Even when she moans loudly, it still doesn't sound obnoxious or too loud like some other women. I used to have some one-night stands when I was younger, but not so much when I started to grow up more. Not one of them were able to make me feel nearly as amazing as Clary does. I don't even know what it is about her that makes me feel like that.   
  
I start peeling the dress off as I'm getting impatient. We're both naked in no time. I push inside Clary's tight and wet pussy. I love how tight she is. I also love how she squeezes around me tightly when I enter her.   
  
"You know, anyone could be watching us right now," Clary says as I'm moving in and out of her.   
  
"I know. And it's really hot. They would think that it's just a normal couple enjoying each other on a Saturday night. But it's actually a teacher fucking his student." I feel her clench around me at my words. I love how I can affect her with my words and noises I make. Like this morning. That position this morning was not so good, because I couldn't see her face or kiss her. But now I can. And I really enjoy the blissed-out look on her face.   
  
As much as I love looking at her green eyes full of pleasure, I want to feel her lips on mine. I lean down and feel her lips responding to my gentle rhythm. As I start moving faster our lips move more urgently too.   
  
I feel like I can't hold it back much longer, especially since I can hear Clary making noises against my lips and she's pushing her hips up, desperate to come.   
  
I separate from her mouth to look at her face. Her mouth is open and her moans just keep coming. Fuck, I love the way she looks just when she's about to come. But I enjoy more the way she looks when she comes.   
  
I also can't control the grunts and groans that are coming out of me. Being inside her makes me feel so amazing. It was the best decision I made when I decided to just give in and let her have me, let myself have her.   
  
"Please, make me cum," Clary begs and it's like music to my ears. I automatically start moving harder and faster after hearing her words. It doesn't take long before I hear that one last high moan she makes every time she comes. Seeing her squirming in extreme pleasure and feeling her squeezing me tightly always triggers me to come.   
  
"Clary," I groan as I come inside her, looking into her face as she's still coming. Her eyes always close automatically, but I force myself to keep them open, because I need to see her when she comes.   
  
I stay inside her when both of us have finished. Clary opens her eyes and I stare at her gorgeous eyes.   
  
"Did you like your dessert?" I ask, because this could be like a dessert. I wish it would always be this good. I don't think any food can compare to this.   
  
"Yes, very much," Clary says and wraps her legs and arms around me.   
  
"Maybe I could always be your dessert. We could sneak around somewhere at school after lunch, maybe my office." Why haven't I thought of this before? Okay, maybe people would get suspicious if they'd see Clary going into my office every day after lunch. But maybe even once.   
  
"That's an excellent idea. Maybe we could do that on Monday," she suggest.   
  
"Maybe. It would be better if it could happen in the morning since it's always so hard for me when I see you in class and I feel like I just need to have you."   
  
"There's no way I'm waking up that early so we could have time for that in the morning."   
  
"So your sleep is more important than me?" I ask mock offended.   
  
Don't worry, you come right after it," she says and doesn't give me time to protest since she pulls my face down and kisses me. I forget about everything as I lose myself on the feeling of her lips.   



	10. LUNCHTIME

It's Monday morning and I'm walking towards the classroom. I can see almost every girl staring at me. Many of them say a sultry "Good morning, Mr. Herondale.", but it's not effecting me the way it would if Clary would say it. Well, she did say it yesterday morning when we woke up in my bed. I couldn't control myself at all after it and needed to have her right then.   
I finally reach the classroom and go sit down at the desk. Every morning is like this. I think many of those girls would kill for a change to fuck me. But I only want Clary. I don't need anyone else to satisfy my needs. No one else could do it like her.   
  
It really sucked waking up today without Clary in my arms. I wish she could spend all her weekends in my place. But I don't know if her parents are that oblivious. Surely they would start suspecting why Clary is spending all her weekends at her friend's place.   
  
Soon Clary comes in. She looks so beautiful in her dark purple dress. I've noticed how she has started to wear only dresses or skirts to school. It's probably because it has an easy access. And we do need that during our tutoring.   
  
"Good morning, Mr. Herondale," Clary says as she walks up to me. I immediately feel my dick respond. She didn't even have to sound sultry or seductive. She just said it in that kind of innocent way that she knows that drives me insane.   
  
"Morning, Clary," I answer. I want so badly to kiss her. Of course I can't. Clary gives me a one last smile and walks to her seat. I shouldn't stare how her hips and ass sway as she walks, but I can't help myself.   
  
I can't concentrate on anything as she's so close. Even if I would try to concentrate on my work right now, I couldn't. I can almost feel her staring at me. So, I don't even try. I stare at her too.   
  
Clary takes out her phone and starts texting. Soon I hear the phone vibrate on the desk. I lift it up and read the message she sent me.   
  
Do you want that dessert today after lunch?   
  
I lift my head to grin at her and find her grinning at me already.   
  
Yes. I really do. I wouldn't mind a breakfast too, seeing as it's hard for me to control myself when you're here. I hardened a little right after you walked in.   
  
I can see how turned on she is as she reads my text. She squirms a little on her seat and licks her lips. It's not helping at all.   
  
Students start to walk in and we can't text anymore. Some of the students just walk in and go to their seats. Then there are girls like Kaelie who give me the flirty smile and wish me good morning in a seductive voice. I have no trouble controlling myself around them. They just can't affect me. They look very disappointed after I give them that friendly smile and don't seem to be interested. But do they really expect me to start flirting with them?   
  
As I start teaching, it's very hard for me to not look at Clary. I just really wanna look at her. And her red hair is not making it any easier. I feel like I can see her red hair no matter where I look. It just stands out so well.   
  
It's always been this way. I was attracted to her right when I first saw her. She was so beautiful and I felt like I should quit my job so I could be with her. Of course I wasn't stupid enough to do that. I was very happy when I found out that she was the student who needed tutoring. I couldn't believe my luck. But then it turned into a daily torture as she teased me during the tutoring. It was so hard controlling myself and I wasn't even sure if she did all that on purpose or accidentally.   
  
As I write on the board, I know Clary is staring at my ass, since she once told me so. I hate it how I can't stop thinking about it every time I turn to write something on the board. It makes me so turned on as I imagine her green eyes looking at my body up and down. I can't wait until she graduates. Of course it's such a turn on that she's my student and I love our tutoring sessions, but it's just so hard to not get hard when she's around.   
  
I feel like not many people really care about math, since when I ask the answer to the equation on the board, many students look bored and many look like they have no idea. And then there's Kaelie who's holding her hand up enthusiastically. So I have no choice but to pick her. It's always so amusing how she thinks that she can charm me with her amazing math skills.   
  
Kaelie answers correctly, all the while pushing her chest on the desk and batting her eyelashes. If Clary would do that, I would probably jump right at her, not caring who sees. But since it's Kaelie, it's really not affecting me.   
  
I finish the class and the students start to leave the class. Clary of course is gathering her things up very slowly. But this time she's not the last one in the class. For some reason Kaelie walks up to me, her smile flirty.   
  
"I was wondering if you could show me some more difficult math problems since the ones we're doing now are getting too easy. Maybe you could show them after school?" As she talks, she's not even trying to hide the fact that those math problems are the last thing on her mind. She wouldn't want to do them if we'd be alone, she'd want to do me. Her voice is so seductive.   
  
It's so uncomfortable that she talks like that to me. Especially since Clary is still in the room.   
  
"I think it's good that it's easy for you. At least you will pass. I don't think you need to learn more difficult stuff." I wish she would just leave. I need a moment with Clary!   
  
"But maybe I want to learn more difficult things." I'm getting very impatient, but I can't show that since I need to be nice to my students.   
  
"Maybe you can try to learn it on your free time. I'm sorry, I just can't help you with it. And I think you need to go to your next class." I wish she would take on my hint and leave.   
  
"I guess you're right. Bye, Mr. Herondale," she says and finally leaves the classroom.   
  
Thankfully Clary doesn't look mad, just impatient. She quickly walks up to me.   
  
"I thought she would never leave," she says. She seems a little annoyed, but I know it's for Kaelie and not me.   
  
"So, are you gonna come to my office after you've eaten lunch?" I waste no time asking.   
  
"Why? Are you a little turned on?" she ask with a grin.   
  
"Little is an understatement. I don't know how I'll survive until then."   
  
"You're going to have to. I want to have you right now too, but I really need to go to my next class." I hopelessly watch as she leaves the classroom.   
  
I have three classes more and then it's finally time for lunch. I was starting to get quite hungry. More for Clary than food. I go to my office where I quickly eat my lunch. I sit and wait for Clary to come. In ten minutes I hear a knock on the door. I open the door and as I see Clary, I have to fight against the urge to just grab her and pull her inside.   
  
As I close the door, I immediately push her against the door and kiss her hard. I hear her moan as I press myself against her tightly. I harden more and more as I keep rubbing myself against her. Her body feels so good and I glide my hands all over her.   
  
I separate from her mouth and start kissing her neck. I feel the need getting stronger as I hear Clary making those noises and feel her pulling my hair.   
  
"We shouldn't waste time. We need to be as fast as possible," Clary says in a breathy voice as I keep kissing her neck.   
  
"You're right." I move Clary so that she's leaning against a wall and not the door. Someone could hear if I fuck her against the door.   
  
Clary starts to open my jeans and once she has them open, she pulls my hard cock out of my boxers. She strokes it and is looking at it like she really wants to have it inside her. I need her so badly. She pulls my boxers and jeans a little lower. I lift her up against the wall and she wraps her legs around me.   
  
I put my hand under her skirt and move the fabric of her panties aside. She's so wet as I slide my hand on her. I waste no more time and push myself inside her. I release a groan and stay inside her, savoring the feeling of Clary.   
  
I rest my forehead against hers and look at her closely in the eyes as I start moving inside her. I notice how it's hard for her to be as quiet as possible. It's hard for me too as I just want to let the world know how fucking good it feels to be inside her.   
  
"Think about how there are so many students and teachers at the school right now while one of the teachers is fucking his student in his office. And they have no idea that it's going on," Clary says and I groan at her words. I press my lips on hers and we start kissing while I'm fucking her. I squeeze her breasts and notice how the dress has a pretty low neckline. I move the neckline down and the cups of her bra aside. I take her bare breasts in my hands and massage them. It seems like Clary can no longer control her noises that well, so I keep kissing her.   
  
She feels amazing as she keeps getting wetter all the time and I can move inside her so smoothly. I pinch her right nipple and she really seems to like that since she squeezes me so tightly and moans against my mouth.   
  
I start moving faster and harder as I remember that we don't have much time. I finally separate from her mouth.   
  
"Do you like this?" I ask and pinch her nipple again. She throws her head against the wall and bites her lip to muffle the moan. Then she looks me in the eyes.   
  
"Yes. But we don't have all day. You need to go teach your next class soon, Mr. Herondale." It gets me every time she calls me that. Especially now that we're fucking in my office. I grip her waist and move as fast as I can since I feel like it's not gonna take much for me to come. I watch as her firm breasts jiggle as I fuck her hard.   
  
It doesn't take long as I see Clary throwing her head back in pleasure and feel her clenching around me so deliciously. I come inside her as I watch her and listen to the small noises that manage to escape her.   
  
We're both breathing heavily as we stay still and calm down. I tangle my hand in her red curls and pull her in for a kiss. Our lips move gently and I feel like staying right here for the rest of the day. Unfortunately I remember that I have classes to teach and Clary needs to go to her classes.   
  
I slide out of her and pull my jeans back on. I really need to go clean myself up before I go to class. I smooth Clary's hair down as she tries to make herself look like she didn't just have sex with her teacher.   
  
"I'll see you after school, at our tutoring," I say and kiss her. But Clary is not ready to leave as she wraps her arms around my neck and brings her lips to mine. I almost forget about everything as it feels so great to feel her lips on mine, but then I push her away gently as I remember that we don't have time for this.   
  
"Do I really need to go? Why couldn't you give me some private classes?" she asks.   
  
"Because I have classes I need to teach. And I'm not good at everything, so I couldn't teach you all your subjects."   
  
"Really? I thought you're good at everything," she says and hugs me to her body.   
  
"Nope. Sadly I'm not. Now go." I kiss her one last time and open the door for her. She sighs and pouts at me. I want nothing more than to close the door and keep her in my office for the rest of the day. I watch her as she goes and close the door. We should definitely do this every day. I feel like I can last better until we get to my place after the tutoring. But it would be too risky and I don't want to risk this. I don't want me or Clary to get into any drama.   



	11. GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER

Jace is driving us to his place after the tutoring. He made me come with his amazing teaching skills. I feel like we don't necessarily need to have sex when we get to his place, but I think we're gonna end up doing it anyways. We just can't keep our hands off each other.   
  
"You know what I realized today?" Jace suddenly asks.   
  
"What?"   
  
"That we don't really know anything about each other." I start to think about it. I realize that he's absolutely right. I don't know about his family or friends. Or if he has hobbies. Or his dating history. I somehow find it amusing and start laughing. "I'm right, aren't I?" Jace asks amused.   
  
"Yes! We've just been so busy fucking to think about this kind of stuff."   
  
"And who's fault is that?" How dare he ask that!   
  
"It's both of our fault! Anyway... What do you wanna know?" Jace looks thoughtful.   
  
"Well, I do know that you have a twin brother since he's in my other class. Not that he looks like you. I just figured it out from the last name and same birthday."   
  
"Yes. He's a really good brother. Only that he's very annoying sometimes. And disgusting," I say, thinking about the time when I got home after spending the night at Jace's place.   
  
"What about your parents?"   
  
"They own an art gallery and my mom has her own painting there too. I also paint and draw." I notice how Jace starts grinning.   
  
"Yes, I know that. Your math tests are always filled with drawings since you don't know the answers." What else was I supposed to do when I didn't know the answers? Just sit and do nothing?   
  
"It brightens up your day as all the other tests only have numbers. And did you notice the hearts that I always hid inside the drawings?"   
  
"Yes, I did. But you're not the only one drawing hearts on the tests. Pretty much all the other girls do that too." I feel a pang of jealousy, but I know it's pointless. I know that Jace doesn't want any of those other students.   
  
"Of course they do. Probably all of them have these wild sex fantasies about you. But I'm the only who actually gets to live the sex fantasies I'm having."   
  
"I know" Jace grins. He parks the car and we go to his apartment. We sit down on the couch and Jace pulls me to sit on his lap, our arms around each other.   
  
"So, where were we? How about your family?" I ask and rest my head on his chest. I can hear his steady heartbeat. I bet it wouldn't be that steady if I'd start to grind against him. But I decide to concentrate listening to Jace instead. For now.   
  
"I don't have any siblings and my parents live near, but I don't really see them often. They work a lot. But I do of course sometimes go visit them or they come visit me." I wonder what his parents would think if he'd introduce me to them. After all, I am eleven or twelve years younger than Jace. That reminds me...   
  
"Have you had your 29th birthday this year or..?" I ask.   
  
"Yes, I've already had it." I feel so relaxed in Jace's arms and as he runs his hand down my hair.   
  
"How about your hobbies?"   
  
"I play the piano," Jace answers. I look around the apartment. He doesn't have a piano. "It's in the room attached to my bedroom," he says, clearly sensing my confusion.   
  
"There's a room attached to your bedroom?" How have I not noticed it? No wait, I think I've been concentrating on something entirely else when I've been there than the room.   
  
"Yes, I'll show it to you later. Do you have any other hobbies than painting and drawing?"   
  
"Not really. What's next? Dating! How many have you dated or had sex with? Or do I even want to know?" I ask, grinning up at him. Jace gives me a gentle kiss before answering.   
  
"I had some flings in high school, nothing too serious. When I was in that age that I could finally go to clubs, I had quite a few one-night stands. I've only had two relationships. They weren't really that serious. What about you?"   
  
"I've only dated and had sex with one guy, Sebastian Verlac. I think he has one of your classes?" I ask, looking up at him.   
  
"Yeah. I never really liked him. How long were you with him and why did you break up?"   
  
"We were together four months and I broke up with him, because it was getting boring. I realized that I didn't have that much of feelings for him. And also because you came along. I wanted to be free to tease you the way I wanted. Sebastian took it pretty well. He started dating other girls the next day."   
  
"Were you mad at him?"   
  
"No. I was too concentrated on you." I put my hands in his hair and pull his lips on mine. We kiss softly and I move to sit astride on his lap. I move away from his lips. "Can you think of anything else? 'Cause I can't."   
  
"No, but I'm sure we'll get to know each other more as time goes by." That's the only thing I need to know and then I connect my mouth back to his. I feel like taking it slow right now. We were in such a rush when we had sex in his office. And it's Monday. Mondays are awful. Especially today when I didn't wake up in Jace's bed, but in my own, alone.   
  
We kiss slowly, but deeply. The way our tongues and lips move against each other is so familiar already. Jace takes my dress off and glides his hands on my body. We take our time taking each other's clothes off. When we're both naked, I slowly slide down on him. I start moving in a steady pace on him.   
  
"Do you think you could wear that schoolgirl outfit again sometime?" Jace ask. His hands are on my hips, helping me move.   
  
"Maybe. We have time. Are there any other outfits you'd like me to wear?" My head falls back for a moment as Jace pushes deeper into me once.   
  
"Maybe you could wear a cheerleader uniform and I could pretend to be a coach."   
  
"You were the substitute teacher once in gym. I really liked the way those clothes fit your body. Do you work out a lot?" That must be a really dumb question. I don't think he would have such a great body if he didn't. It's just so hard to think clearly as his big dick feels so good inside me. I start moving a bit faster, because I'm getting a bit tired of the slow pace.   
  
Jace grips my hips tighter and pushes his hips up.   
  
"I sometimes wake up early in the morning to work out before work. Or sometimes after I get off. But lately I've been really busy after work," Jace says and grins at me.   
  
"Really? Doing what?"   
  
"This," he says and pushes me to lie down on the couch. He quickly pushes back inside me and starts moving faster than what I moved.   
  
"This is a very nice thing to do after a long work day." It's so much harder to talk now when he's in charge.   
  
"It is." Jace's voice sounds more like a growl now. He presses his mouth on mine and moves faster. I wrap my legs around him and enjoy this as long as it lasts. Because it's not gonna last for long, judging by the muffled grunting noises Jace keeps making against my lips and how his pace it's almost frantic now. I'm also getting really close.   
  
I just love hearing him making those noises. So I pull away from the kiss and Jace leans his forehead on mine. As I can hear the noises he makes and see the way he's looking at me, it triggers me to come. This time I force myself to keep my eyes open as I moan loudly and shake from the intense orgasm.   
  
My orgasm always seems to trigger Jace as he plunges in once deeply and groans out my name. I regret every time when I've kept my eyes closed as we've come. I feel like there's some deep connection between us when we keep the eye contact.   
  
Jace rests his head on my chest. We stay like that, still connected.   
  
"How long can you stay?" he asks.   
  
"Not really that long. I don't think my parents would believe that I was at Isabelle's place after spending the weekend there. I could say that I was with Simon." As I talk, I realize how I haven't really spent any time with them since I started this thing with Jace. I guess it would be okay if I'd spend some time with them and not see Jace every day after school. I mean, we do have the tutoring and I think we both can get enough satisfaction during it.   
  
"Maybe you should actually see your friends. I should also see mine. I haven't really seen them for a long time."   
  
"We should definitely do that. We don't want to get too attached to each other."   
  
"I think we already are. But maybe it's just the beginning, when we just want to be together all the time. Except that maybe it's not that. Maybe we just can't get enough of each other."   
  
"But this just feels too good," I whine and push my hips up, Jace still buried inside me. I hear Jace suck in a breath.   
  
"Don't do that. We don't have time for a round two. And I'm a bit tired."   
  
"Me too," I say and yawn. Jace lifts his head and we kiss softly for a moment.   
  
Jace drives me to the same spot as usually.   
  
"What do you think would happen if I'd take you inside and introduce you to my parents as my boyfriend?" I ask Jace.   
  
"I don't think that would go too well. But you do need to introduce me to them after graduation." It makes me so nervous to think of that. Would I be like: 'So... This is my boyfriend. He was also my math teacher. And he's eleven years older.' They'll be thrilled. I don't even want to think what Jonathan will do. He even has his class! I guess I don't need to think about that right now.   
  
"It's gonna be difficult, but we'll get through it," I say and smile at him. I reach over and give him a kiss.   
  
"See you tomorrow." I almost don't want to leave the car as he's smiling at me like that.   
  
"See you," I say and get out. I watch as he drives off and start walking to my house. As I reach the house and open the door, I let out a small squeal. Standing there, with a grin on his face, is Jonathan. I don't how he does this. It's starting to creep me out.   
  
"How do you always know when I come home?" I walk inside and push past Jonathan.   
  
"It's my talent," he says grinning. "Were you with your boyfriend again?"   
  
"Why do you always have the need to interrogate me when I come home?" I walk upstairs to my room, but Jonathan still follows behind.   
  
"I was just asking a question. Why do you even need to keep him as a secret?" I roll my eyes annoyed and sit down on my bed.   
  
"I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?" He looks at me suspiciously for a moment.   
  
"Fine. It's just weird how you have to hide it. There's nothing to be worried about, right?" he asks concerned.   
  
"No, of course not. Can you just leave?"   
  
"Of course." He's almost out of the door when he turns around to grin at me. What now? "You know, you smell like him again."   
  
"Get out!" Thankfully he does what I say and leaves the room laughing. I sigh and lie down on the bed. Do I really smell like Jace that much? I take a lock of my hair and smell it. It really does smell like Jace. I also smell my dress and it does too. Too bad I need to go to shower. I stay in my bed for a while, smelling my hair that smells like Jace, feeling like an idiot.   



	12. REVERSE JEALOUSY

It's Friday and I'm on a great mood as I walk down the hall to the classroom. I see Clary's red hair and my day gets even better. But then I see who she's talking to. Why the hell is she talking to her ex? I can't even see the expression on her face since her back is facing me.   
  
As I'm getting closer, I hear her start laughing. It's so hard to keep calm when I feel like I should be the only man to make her laugh like that, not her ex! But of course I can't let it show how much it bothers me, since I'm a teacher and I shouldn't get jealous of a student.   
  
So, I keep a straight face and walk to the classroom. Thankfully it's behind them, because I don't know what I'd do if I'd have to walk past them. I'd want to push the fucker against the locker for talking to my girlfriend.   
  
I walk inside the classroom and take deep breaths. I can't be in a bad mood when I teach. I'm a bit mad at Clary for talking like that with her ex. But she's allowed to do that, it's not cheating. But it still makes me mad. Why was she laughing and talking with Sebastian?   
  
I sit down at the desk and try to make myself calm down. Students are starting to walk in the class. But not Clary. She's probably still talking with her ex. I involuntarily grip the edge of the desk. I need to keep calm! But it's just so hard to not think about it. It makes me so angry to think of that stupid grin on Sebastian's face as he was talking to my girlfriend. I hope I'm not becoming too possessive. It would be different if it would be her friend. But it's her ex!   
  
I see a flash of that familiar red hair, but I don't lift my head. I'm afraid of the expression that would be on my face if I'd look at her.   
  
I start the class and I'm surprisingly calm. I don't even really think about anything else as I concentrate on teaching. I refuse to let my eyes wonder where Clary is. I can't wait for this class to end. Maybe I can talk with Clary before she goes to her next class. She could reassure me that there's nothing going on between her and her ex. I'm pretty sure there's not, but I just need to hear it.   
  
As the class ends, I'm so relieved it's over. But it feels like the universe is against me as some students come asking me about the homework I gave. It takes me a while to explain it to them. When they finally leave, the classroom is empty and the students of the next class start to walk in. Great. Now I have to suffer for the rest of the day.   
  
It's finally the end of the day and I'm walking towards the math class. I'm walking fast since I didn't get to talk to Jace in the morning. First Sebastian wants to talk about the project we have in art. He just kept rambling on and on and I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I've always had that one moment with Jace before the class starts.   
  
Then after class some students didn't understand something and they took all the time after the class ended. I noticed how during the class Jace's eyes never met mine. It usually seems like he can't keep his eyes off of me. But now it seemed like he avoided looking at me. Did I do something wrong?   
  
I walk inside the classroom where Jace is. He looks so stressed out. He's furiously going through the papers on the desk. He doesn't even notice me walking in. He only notices me when I sit down next to him. He turns his head towards me quickly. He looks so tense.   
  
"Is everything all right?" I ask.   
  
"No, it's just... I saw you with Sebastian this morning and I didn't get to talk to you about it this morning."   
  
"Why? Were you jealous?" I grin at him. He should definitely not be jealous of Sebastian. I already talked to Jace about him the other day. He should know that I'm not interested in being with him anymore. Plus, he could not compare to Jace.   
  
"I couldn't help it! What were you doing with him anyway?"   
  
"We were just talking about this project we need to do together. It's not my fault I got picked with him."   
  
"I know. I just got jealous when I saw you laughing with him. And he'd your ex." He doesn't look like he's mad at me, maybe a bit concerned.   
  
"He just had this ridiculous idea, that's all. I was more laughing at him than with him." Jace looks a bit relieved, but not enough. "He could never compare to you. Besides, I could never go back to him, when I have this," I say and press my hand on his crotch. Jace immediately gets a self-satisfied smile on his face.   
  
"Really? So, do am I that much bigger than him?" I feel his cock harden in his jeans as I keep rubbing him.   
  
"Much, much bigger." His smile seems to grow even bigger as I say this. I should not feed his ego, but I remember how it felt when I was jealous of that new teacher who tried to flirt with Jace.   
  
Jace suddenly crashes his lips to mine and kisses me with passion. I grab him harder through his jeans. He groans and pulls me to sit on his lap. I can feel that he's almost fully hard now.   
  
"Shouldn't we study? I mean, we can't skip the tutoring every time one of us gets jealous," I say as we separate.   
  
"Shouldn't I be the one to say that? 'Cause I'm the teacher here," he says amused.   
  
"You're not acting very much like a teacher right now."   
  
"Really? I thought this is what teachers do. Especially to a beautiful, hot young woman." I involuntarily move in his lap, because his voice is so low and it's really turning me on. "If you keep doing that, we won't be able to study at all. Then I have no other choice but to take you right here."   
  
"I wouldn't mind. In fact, I think we can do both," I say as I get an idea.   
  
"How?" Jace asks suspiciously.   
  
"I could turn around and sit in your lap while you teach me. And I could fuck you in that position. You could also help me move." He's definitely fully hard right now as I grind against him and it feels very hard.   
  
"That's a great idea." I wait no more as I jump off of his lap and start undoing his jeans. As I finally manage to take his hard cock out, I feel so impatient. I feel like I need to have him right now. I stroke him a couple of times and then turn around. I take my panties off and lift my skirt as I sit down on Jace's lap. He helps me to lift myself and then slide down on him. My head rolls back to rest against his shoulder.   
  
"Oh fuck," Jace groans as I have him completely inside me. "How am I gonna be able to teach you anything when you feel so good?"   
  
"You're gonna have to try, because I'm not getting off until I come."   
  
"I better get to work then," he says and starts to teach me. It's not really what I had in mind when he said he'd get to work, but I like the feeling of him inside me even if he's not moving. He tries his best to teach me, but I can see how difficult it is to him. Especially when I move even a little bit. Sometimes he grips my hip with his right hand, seeing as he's left-handed and needs it for his teaching. And then he lets out those noises. All of this makes it so hard for me to concentrate on the things he's trying to explain.   
  
"Maybe it's better if neither of us moves until we've been through all this," he says and gestures for the things he's trying to teach me.   
  
"You're right." So, we stay still for the rest of the time as he teaches me and when I try my best to do the worksheet he gave me. I just want to move as I can still feel him so hard and big inside me. I can absolutely not take this anymore and start moving. Jace doesn't try to stop me, but grips my hips and helps me move. It actually doesn't make it harder for me to concentrate. It makes math feel so much better and enjoyable.   
  
I finish doing the math problems and Jace looks at them over my shoulder.   
  
"Only one of them is incorrect. Good job." He then pushes inside me deeply. I bite my lip hard to keep the loud moan inside.   
  
"Can you now make me come as I was such a good student?" I ask, looking at him over my shoulder. He grins at me.   
  
"Yes, absolutely. Turn around." I do as he says and turn so I'm facing him. I immediately slide back down on him. And it's so much better this way since I can now admire him while I fuck him. Too bad he's wearing a shirt. I'd just love to admire his muscles too. I slide my hands under his shirt to feel the hard muscles and start to move on him.   
  
I notice how Jace can't stand my slow pace as he's lifting his hips and trying to move me by my hips. I give in to his fast pace since I'm desperate after just having him inside and not being able to move.   
  
"Since I was such a good girl, can I get my teacher's cum inside me?" I ask and I love the reaction I get from Jace. His hold on my hips tightens and he muffles the groan that was about to come out.   
  
"Fuck yes, you can," he says and grins at me. I move on him as fast as I can and Jace helps too. I press my lips on his as I feel like I'm so close. I think both of us are gonna come really hard as I had him inside me for so long without moving.   
  
I stop moving as I come, and it's very strong. I tightly grip on his hair and keep my mouth pressed against his. Some noises manage to get out as I feel so fucking amazing. Jace still keeps bucking his hips up, but not for long as he lets out a groan against my lips and I then feel him coming inside me.   
  
When we're both still and not moving anymore, I kiss him twice and then lean back to look at him.   
  
"Can I go home now after I've been such a good girl?" I ask him.   
  
"Of course," he answers smiling.   
  
We gather our stuff and Jace takes me to his car. We always have to be very careful to sneak into his car. People would get suspicious if they'd see a teacher taking a student into his car.   
  
We have decided to spend the weekend with our friends. We don't need to see each other all the time. Though I would love that, but it's for the best.   
  
I'm gonna spend the weekend at Simon's place. Isabelle is going to be there too. Jace said that he's planning on inviting some of his friends to his place tonight.   
  
"It's actually great that I go straight home after school, because my brother won't be home yet. He has a soccer practice, so if I'm lucky, he might not be home yet!" I say cheerfully and Jace chuckles.   
  
"Is he really that annoying?"   
  
"Yes! Most of the times when I get home, he's there interrogating me right when I step inside."   
  
"He's not suspecting anything, is he?" Jace asks concerned.   
  
"No, I don't think he is. He just knows that I have a secret boyfriend, but that's all."   
  
"I just hope he doesn't figure it out."   
  
"I don't think he will. I honestly don't know how he would react. But it's almost impossible for him to suddenly figure it out."   
  
"I hope you're right. Anyway, we're here," Jace says and I realize that he has stopped on that usual spot. Jace cups my face and brings my lips to his. We kiss for a moment, seeing as we won't have that for a couple of days.   
  
"So, are we gonna see on Monday or..?" I ask as we separate.   
  
"Probably." I pout and Jace smiles. He gives me a one last kiss and we say our goodbyes. I walk home to pack my things up for the weekend.   



	13. SURPRISE VISIT

It's Saturday evening and I decide to surprise Jace since I know his friends were at his place yesterday. I saw Isabelle and Simon yesterday and today. I was supposed to spend the weekend at Simon's place with them, but they then remembered that they needed to go to this family dinner at Izzy's place. They offered that I could come too, but I didn't want to. They're a couple and Isabelle's brother and his boyfriend would've been there too. I would've just felt like an outsider. And I came up with something better to do.

I reach Jace's door and knock on it. I'm wearing the same black trench coat I wore when I had the schoolgirl outfit on. Now I have something else, and I know it will drive him insane as he's trying to figure out what I have under my coat.

As the door opens it's not Jace. I look back at the door and see that it is Jace's apartment. Who is she? In front of me is standing a brown-haired young woman. She's wearing a very revealing black dress. Her eyebrows are raised and her blue eyes are looking at me expectingly.

"What do you want?" she asks annoyed.

"Is Jace here?" I'm very confused and a bit scared. Who the hell is she?!

"Yes, he is. But he doesn't want to see you. Especially when I'm here," she says mockingly.

I can feel the tears threatening to spill. No, Jace can not be cheating on me.

"He doesn't want a little girl like you," she continues, clearly sensing how she's getting under my skin. "We've been having such a great time." I can now feel the tears spilling and I swiftly wipe them away. I can't seem to be able to form any words. I just listen to her cruel words.

Suddenly the door opens wider and Jace appears. He gets a worried look on his face as he sees my tears. He walks up to me and cups my face.

"Hey, is everything all right?" he asks concerned. I can't even push his hands away from me as I'm still trying to understand what's going on.

"Are you cheating one me?" I finally ask, my voice weaker than I wanted it to be. I glance at the door where I see the bitch looking at me with a mocking grin.

Jace is looking very confused.

"No. Why would you think that?" He's wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"What do you think?" I ask and nod my head towards the bitch. Jace turns around to look at her.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" he ask madly. She still has that stupid grin on her face.

"Nothing. Just that you deserve someone better than her. I mean she's just a little girl." I'm getting really tired of her. Jace pushes her inside the apartment and I can hear his angry voice saying something to her. He comes back to stand by the door. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. I'm still waiting for the explanation.

"So, I can understand that this probably looks really bad, but it's not like what you think. My friends couldn't come yesterday, so they came today. Some of them brought their girlfriends and one of them just wouldn't stop flirting with me."

"In front of her boyfriend?" I ask incredulously. Who does that?

"Yep. And I can prove you that my friends are here," he says and opens the door wider. I can see some people in his living room. I sigh in relief. Jace closes the door almost completely and walks to me. He pulls me in for a hug and I gladly respond to it.

"I'm sorry that you thought that I was cheating on you. I would never do that," he say. We're still holding each other tightly.

"No. I think I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have just come in here like that." Jace looks at me , but sill keeps his arms around me.

"You have nothing to apologize. You can come visit me anytime you want." He then leans down to give me a kiss.

"Yes, but I'm sorry that I interrupted your evening." I feel very embarrassed now. I should have texted him or something. But I just wanted to surprise him.

"Please stop apologizing. I understand how you wanted to surprise me. And I am pleasantly surprised. I just wish I didn't have company so I could find out exactly how you were going to surprise me." A grin spreads to his face as he finishes. I step back.

"How do you think?" He now notices that I'm wearing the trench coat.

"Oh shit," he says and his eyes travel on my body, like he's trying to see what I'm wearing under it. "You're not gonna show me now, are you?" he asks as his eyes travel back to my face.

"Nope. You're gonna have to wait until..." I pause to think and look at Jace, waiting for him to tell me when.

"Tomorrow," he says fast. "I can't wait much longer. I would want it to be tonight, but I think my friends aren't gonna leave for a while."

"Well, I guess you have to wait for tomorrow evening." He loos so impatient, like he just wants to rip my coat off.

"Can't you just give me a hint?" he pleads.

"No, I don't think so." I smirk, enjoying his desperation.

"You have no idea how badly I want to go in there and drive everyone out of my apartment."

"I think I do. Maybe I should leave then, before you actually do that." But Jace doesn't give me the chance to leave as he pulls me into his arms and starts kissing me. I notice how his hands are moving on my body while he kisses me slowly. He's definitely trying to feel what I'm wearing.

I separate from the kiss and look up at him.

"Really? You thought you could feel it?" Jace is shamelessly grinning down at me.

"I had to try. You're driving me crazy here!"

"But that's my job," I point out.

"I guess you're right." I give Jace one last kiss and walk to the elevator. I turn to look back at Jace and see him watching me wistfully.

"I'll come tomorrow," I say and Jace grins. I then realize what I said.

"Oh, you'll definitely cometomorrow." I just smile and roll my eyes. I press the button of the elevator and go inside as the doors open. Jace is still watching me by the door until the elevator doors close.

I can't wait until tomorrow

I'm back at Jace's place the next evening. I knock on the door and hope that this time there will be no stupid, rude slut opening it. There better not be!

As soon as the door opens, I'm pulled inside.

"About fucking time," Jace says. Right away I can feel his lips moving on mine impatiently. His hands go to my coat, trying to start opening it. Really?

I separate and look up at him incredulously.

"Did you really think you were gonna just take the coat off and see what I'm wearing? You know me better than that."

"Worth the shot." Jace shrugs.

We go to his bedroom where I demand him to sit on the bed.

"Really? You're gonna do this whole teasing thing again? I've waited for almost 24 hours already!" I just grin at his desperation. This is just too much fun.

"It must be so hard for you. But what do you think I'm wearing?" Jace is looking at me impatiently.

"I don't know! A sexier schoolgirl outfit?"

"No. We have talked about this outfit though." Now he's frowning, trying to remember.

"I honestly can't think right now. I just want you to take off the damn coat!" I decide to let him out of his misery and walk over to him. He's expression get hopeful.

"Why don't you take it off then?" He doesn't waste time as he quickly opens the coat and peels it off of me. I get the reaction I was hoping for as he's hungrily gazing at the skimpy cheerleader outfit I'm wearing. It's dark green, so it goes well with my hair. The top is short, revealing a lot of my stomach. The skirt is also very short.

"You and your damn outfits," I hear Jace mutter as his eyes are still glued to my body.

"Do you like it?" His eyes meet mine and he's looking at me like I just asked a very stupid question. I kind of did, but I just like hearing him say how much he likes it.

"Of course I like it. But I like it more when I can fuck you while you're wearing it." Jace lifts me to sit on his lap.

"Then why don't you?" I ask lowly and Jace looks like he can't contain himself anymore. And he can't, as he quickly pushes me to lie down on the bed. He moves his hands under the top and they come in contact with my bare breasts.

"You're not wearing a bra?" he asks surprised. That's a stupid question.

"Yes, I am. It's invisible," I say sarcastically. Jace doesn't say anything, but presses his lips against mine. He pushes the top over my breasts, but doesn't remove it. He probably wants me to wear it while he fucks me.

Jace's hand moves under my skirt, where I'm not wearing any underwear either. He pulls away from the kiss to look at me as he slides his fingers against me where I'm already very wet.

"I'm getting kind of impatient here," I say.

"I can tell." Jace's voice is breathy as he slides one finger inside me.

"That's still not enough." Of course I'm enjoying it very much how his finger moves so slowly. But it's not big enough.

"Really? Those noises are telling a different story." I can't take more of this slow teasing. I somehow manage to roll Jace to lie on his back and I'm lying on top of him. "Impatient?" he asks, grinning up at me.

"I'll show you impatient," I say and rip off his shirt. I go lower and settle myself between his legs. His breathing is heavy as I slowly pop open the button of his jeans. I'd really want to rip his jeans off, because I can see how hard he is. Of course he's hard. He probably got an instant boner the moment he saw my cheerleader outfit.

I slowly pull down the zipper. Jace is already getting impatient. I slowly start pulling the jeans down.

"Come on! Even I wasn't that slow."

"I know, but you asked for it." I take his jeans off. I get very impatient too as I rip his boxers off. Jace looks more pleased now. Oh, but he shouldn't. I'm not done teasing him yet.

His dick is rock hard as I take it into my hand. I start pressing very light kisses on it, while looking up at Jace. His hopeful expression goes away and changes back to desperation. I add a little tongue to my kisses and earn a small groan from Jace.

I'm starting to lose my patience and I need him inside me. I lick him from base to tip and move to straddle his thighs.

"Do you want me to keep this on?" I ask, lifting the hem of my skirt.

"Yes." Jace moves the skirt up, so it's on my waist. The top is still over my breasts. I move to hover over his cock that I'm holding up. We're looking at each other, both of us breathing heavily and so damn ready. Jace's hands are on my hips, helping me to take him inside me. My head rolls back as I finally have him inside me completely. Slowly I start moving, Jace helping me.

"Do you want to come on the outfit again?" I ask, remembering how he came on my schoolgirl outfit.

"Definitely," he answers lowly, looking at me with his hooded eyes.

I put my hands on his abs and start moving faster. As much as we're both enjoying this, it doesn't seem to be enough for Jace as he rolls us around. I'm glad, because he can move much faster.

"You'd be a one hot cheerleader," Jace growls, thrusting into me so hard. The only response I can give him are my moans. He rests his forehead on mine, looking me deeply in the eyes. "Do you want my cum on your cheerleader outfit?"

"Yes," I mange to moan out. Jace grunts and pushes in me faster and harder.

"I want to see your eyes as we both come," he demands, clearly sensing that I'm close. It takes few hard thrusts and I come, forcing myself to keep my eyes open. As I'm moaning Jace's name and coming hard, I feel him coming inside me, but he then pulls out and I feel his cum landing on my skirt and stomach.

Jace rolls over to lie next to me, his head resting on my shoulder as we're both trying to catch out breaths.

"You made a mess again," I say.

"You asked for it," he mumbles against my neck. I put my hand on his soft hair.

"I kind of did."

"I like it when you're covered in my cum." I notice how his voice got a little darker.

"It's too bad then that I really need to wash it off." Jace lifts his head to grin down at me.

"Maybe I should take you to shower then," he says and gives me a kiss.

"Will you be able to keep your hands off of me?" I ask, though I do know the answer already.

"No. Do I have to?"

"No." Just as I've gotten the word out, Jace lifts me into his strong arms and carries me to the bathroom.


	14. BROTHER FINDS OUT

As I'm waiting for the students to do the tests, I can't help it as my mind goes back to yesterday when I had amazing sex with Clary, her wearing that cheerleader outfit. She looked so fucking hot in it. I really need to control my thoughts. I can't get hard during class. Plus, it's uncomfortable to think of her like that when her brother is in this class.

I lift my head to look at the class and as my eyes scan the class, I see Clary's brother staring at me thoughtfully. Why is Jonathan staring at me? I hope he doesn't have the same kind of thoughts about me as his sister. Probably not, since his expression is more like concentrated and he's frowning.

Oh shit. He couldn't have figured it out that I'm dating his sister, could he? I look down at the desk. How could've he suddenly just figured it out anyway? There's no way. He's not a mind reader, is he? No, I don't think that's possible.

The class goes by fast as I try to think why Jonathan was staring at me like that. I can't come up with an explanation no matter how I try. I just keep thinking that maybe he knows about me and Clary.

Students walk out the class and I just sit there and wonder. I'm suddenly pulled out of my deep thoughts as I hear someone clear their throat. I look up and Jonathan is there. Why am I so nervous about someone who's eleven years younger than me? Maybe because if he knows, he has the power to ruin everything.

"I have something I need to talk to you about," Jonathan says. I feel like there are so many emotions in his face right now, so I can't really read it well.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to sound calm, but I'm sure some of the nervousness seeks into my voice.

"Are you dating my sister?" he asks, his voice nervous and a bit angry. Fuck. He knows. What the hell am I gonna do now?


	15. BROTHER FINDS OUT PART TWO

Math classes are so boring. I already know all this stuff! I've always joked how I took all the math skills since Clary is so bad at it.

Other reason why I hate the class is because the teacher takes all the attention of the girls in the class. Usually they would be staring at me, but in this class they stare at the damn teacher! Even his smell seems to capture every girls attention as he's giving everyone the tests. But wait... I think I know that smell. Where the fuck do I know that smell from?

I can't concentrate anymore since I'm so hardly trying to figure out where that smell is from. It's not any guy I know. I hope I'm not looking like an idiot as I'm slightly smelling the air, trying to catch the scent again. Then I smell it again. It smells the same that Clary smells sometimes when she comes home. I frown down at the paper, without seeing anything in it.

Why would Clary smell like our math teacher? It somehow doesn't even smell like something that would come from a bottle, but more like something that would be his own scent.

I lift my head to look at Mr. Herondale. He couldn't possibly be Clary's secret boyfriend, could he? I mean, Clary wouldn't do that. It's too risky and he's so much older than her. And he's her teacher! But it would explain why Clary wants to keep her boyfriend a secret. I can't believe this. I need to know if this is true.

I try to concentrate on the test, but I don't think I'm doing a very good job as I think of the possibility that Clary could be dating Mr. Herondale. The more I think about it the more it starts to make sense.

The class ends and the students get out of the classroom. I wait as everyone else leaves. I then walk to him. He's looking down at the desk, like he's deep in thought. I clear my throat and he lifts his head up. He tries to look normal, but I can see the nervousness.

"I have something I need to talk to you about," I say.

"What is it?" Even his voice sounds nervous and it almost confirms what I'm suspecting.

"Are you dating my sister?" I waste no time asking. His eyes widen and he doesn't even have to answer the question. But he does anyway.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He so does know what I'm talking about! I can't believe this!

"Seriously? What the hell are you thinking? You'll be in trouble if you two get caught and you're so much older than her!" I shout in a quiet voice, because I don't want anyone to find out. He looks so stressed out as he runs his hand through his hair.

"We can't talk about this here now. Calm down and we'll talk after school. Clary can be there too." I know he's right. We can't have this conversation here right now.

"Fine. You and Clary will talk to me about this after school at our house," I say sternly.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone. Please."

"Of course I can't! You would both get in trouble if that would happen. And I don't want to hurt my sister." With that, I walk out of the classroom.


	16. CONFESSION

I feel strange as I walk to the tutoring at the end of the day. I don't really know what this feeling is. It's like something has happened. I quicken my pace and soon reach the classroom. Jace is looking at me nervously as I walk inside.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" I ask and sit down next to him. He takes a deep breath before he starts talking.

"Yes," he answers. I look at him, waiting for him to tell me what has happened. "Your brother knows about us." Immediately I feel the panic take over my body.

"What?! How? What did he say?" I can't believe he knows! I know he won't be stupid enough to tell anyone, I'm just afraid of his reaction. Or if he'll demand me to not see Jace anymore. Well, too bad, because I'll still keep seeing him.

"He didn't tell me how he found out. We agreed to talk about it after school at your house." We both fall quiet after that. I just hope everything will go all right. I don't want to lose Jace.

I lean my head on Jace's shoulder and he puts his arm around me.

"It's gonna be fine. It has to," Jace says. He pulls me to sit on his lap. I lean closer and kiss him. I feel like I need a distraction right now or I'll go crazy. The kiss changes more passionate pretty quickly. Jace manages to distract me perfectly well as I feel his fingers under my skirt, reaching to push aside my panties. He strokes me for a while and I'm quickly getting wet. He then pulls away to look me in the eyes and pushes two fingers inside me.

I'm panting as Jace slowly pushes his fingers in and out of me.

"I'm guessing we're not studying today," I manage to gasp out.

"I don't feel like studying right now," Jace answers in a gruff voice.

"You're a bad teacher." I grin at him.

"Yes I am," he groans and moves his fingers faster. I rest my forehead against his. The look in his eyes is so heated and gives me more pleasure to think how much he's enjoying doing this to me. I start moaning more frequently and his pace gets even faster. I can't hold it anymore and come around his fingers. I keep moaning quietly and wait for my orgasm to end as Jace just keeps it going with his fingers.

It finally ends and I come back to reality. I can feel that Jace is hard.

"Do you want me to do something about this?" I ask, grabbing him through his pants. He answers with a very sexy groan and I almost feel like I hadn't come in a very long time. I get down on my knees in front of him and rub him. I'm looking up at him and Jace seems to be pleading with his eyes. I decide not to tease him right now and undo his pants. I take his hard-on out. It never ceases to make me turned on to see his hard, huge cock.

I stroke him for a while, but I know that he wants more. And we have both had a stressing day, so I decide to give him more as I start slowly licking his cock. Jace's hand reaches out to grip my hair and he's doing his best to keep his groans silent. As I'm looking up at him, I can read his expressions well. I know when he needs more, and I think he needs more right now.

I slide my tongue up all the way to the tip and take it in my mouth. Jace grips my hair tighter. His breathing is hard and I know how he just wants to push my head down. But of course he doesn't do that. There's no way I could take this all the way down to my throat.

I take in all I can and move my hand on the part I can't fit in. I'm not moving very fast, but Jace doesn't seem to mind. Of course he doesn't. It doesn't even take that much of time when Jace informs me that he's about to come. I still keep the same pace and enjoy the noises Jace is making as I move my lips and tongue on him. He's now gripping my hair with two hands and I know that he's so close.

"Clary," Jace groans out as I feel him coming in my mouth. As I've swallowed all of it I lick him clean while looking up at him. "Please, don't look at me like that or I'll get hard again." I pull away from him and grin at him. I tuck his cock back in his boxers and zip up his pants.

"I wouldn't be against that at all," I say and Jace pulls me to sit on his lap.

"I know, but I think we need to go. You know, to talk to your brother." I almost forgot about it. The atmosphere changes immediately and we both become tense. I'm dreading of talking to Jonathan about me and Jace. I mean, what the hell am I going to say? 'Yes, I'm fucking my teacher'? No I don't think that's good. We are dating too. It's not just sex.

"Okay, let's get this over with," I say and get off his lap.

We don't talk much as Jace drives us to my house. My parents are working late once again, so it should be safe to talk there.

Jace parks the car in front of my house and we get out. We go inside and walk to the living room. Jonathan is already there. He's sitting on the armchair, his arms crossed, like he's been waiting there for a while. I glance at Jace and he's looking as nervous as I feel. We go sit on the couch near the armchair.

The situation is a bit ridiculous and bizarre now that I think about it. Jonathan is acting like a parent or something, but in fact Jace is so much older than him. And he's his teacher. I accidentally let out a giggle. Jonathan scowls at me.

"Do you find this funny?" he asks. I know I should be serious, but I just find it very difficult thing to do.

"Not really. Well, maybe a little. But anyway..." I trail off and gesture for him to say what he has to say.

"So, you two are... together?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yes." And we're also having really amazing sex. I grin at the thought of saying that out loud.

"You should be more serious. And not be so damn cheery. I could tell someone if I want," he threatens, but I know he doesn't mean it. He wouldn't do that.

"Are you really gonna do that?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"No. That is if-"

"Don't you dare try to blackmail me," I interrupt him and narrow my eyes. For a while we're just looking at each other, eyes narrowed. I almost get a heart attack as I feel Jace placing a hand on my lower back. I nearly forgot he was there. I guess, he hasn't really come up with anything to say.

"So, you're not gonna tell?" Jace asks Jonathan, clearly fed up with all this.

"I don't know. I mean-"

"No, you don't get to blackmail me!" I interrupt him again. He sighs.

"Fine. For now. But I'm still not accepting this." He gestures between me and Jace.

"I know this is not something very acceptable, but we couldn't help it." More like Jace couldn't help it. After all, I was the one to come on to him. But then again, I couldn't really resist the urge to try to seduce him.

"I just really don't know what to think about this. I just can't believe you're dating our teacher!"

"Well, you better believe it. Why does it even matter? We're gonna graduate pretty soon anyway." I don't know if this is really gonna work on him...

"So you're planning on being with him after the graduation?" Jonathan asks with a serious expression. Jace takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Yes," I answer.

"It's just- I- He's your teacher!" Jonathan once again points out and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I'm very much aware of that," I say exasperated. "We're dating and Jace just happens to be my teacher." That probably sounded very stupid.

"He just happens to be your teacher?" Jonathan asks, scowling at me.

"Yes. It's very unfortunate that me and Jace didn't meet somewhere else. I've never felt this way about anyone else. Couldn't you just try to accept this?" I plead and his face softens a bit. He does still look troubled.

"I don't know. Maybe. But this is just so much to take in."

"I know. But can you please promise not to tell anyone about us?"

"Of course I won't tell. I just need to think." I sigh in relief, but it's too early to do that, since I notice his expression change. His eyes narrow as he looks between me and Jace. Oh god. What now?

"What?" I ask scared.

"Have you two..?" He doesn't even have to finish the sentence as I already know what he's trying to ask. Would he believe if I'd lie? I don't know if I could keep a straight face if I would try.

"No," Jace answers. It does sound very convincing, but I'm biting my lip hard so I won't start laughing as Jonathan is looking at both of us suspiciously.

"You're lying. Aren't you?" he asks, looking at me. I can't help it anymore as the guilty grin spreads to my face. "Are you fucking serious?!" Jonathan bolts up from his seat.

"Yes, we take fucking very seriously," I say, not being able to help it. Jonathan looks furious, but it's not affecting me. Jace on the other hand is looking a little pale.

"You better not get her pregnant," Jonathan threatens Jace.

"You don't need to worry about that," I say, saving Jace from answering the question.

"I need to think about this. I need some fresh air," Jonathan says and walks out of the house. It's silent for a while, until I burst out laughing for some reason.

"It's not funny! This is serious!" Jace exclaims, but I can see the grin trying to break through.

"Relax. He's not going to tell anyone, so everything is fine."

"I know, but he's still not cool with it. Isn't that bothering you?"

"He has to accept it sooner or later. He's just trying to take it all in," I reassure him and curl up next to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"I guess you're right. I mean, you do know him better than I." Jace looks down at me and strokes my hair.

"Do you wanna go to my room?" I ask, my tone getting more seductive.

"When are your parents coming home?" Jace's eyes get this heated look and I know that he knows exactly what I want to do in my room.


	17. ASSURANCES

Jace places me down on my bed, but doesn't join me. He looks around the room. I lean myself on my elbows.

"What are you doing? I didn't tell you to carry me here so you could look around." He just continues what he's doing and walks up to my desk and looks at the drawings on the wall. They're of my family, friends and some landscapes.

"These are really good," he says in amazement. I sigh in frustration.

"You know what else would be really good?" I ask and walk up to him. I wrap my arms around his middle as he's still looking at the damn drawings. I should have not put them in there. But how was I supposed to know that if I'd bring a guy to my room, he'd be more interested in the drawings than me?

I slide my hand down to his groin.

"I think this would be really good. Especially inside me." Jace's breathing quickens as I rub him. I feel him getting harder and I really want him to just stop looking at the drawings.

Suddenly he turns around and pushes me against the desk. I feel his hard-on pressing me in just the right place.

"So, you want this inside you," he asks and moves himself against me. I close my eyes for a moment and moan quietly.

"Yes." Jace pulls my dress off and I'm left standing in my black satin underwear.

"You're so hot." His eyes travel on my body and he kneels down in front of me. He grabs the waistband of my panties and slowly pulls them down my legs. As I step out of them, Jace spreads my legs and starts kissing his way up. His lips move on my legs and all the way up to my thighs. I feel like I can't take it anymore. He kisses my inner thighs and finally slides his tongue up where I really, really need him.

"I need you," I plead, but Jace just continues his slow, too light strokes with his tongue. Suddenly he stands up and takes off my bra. I immediately take off his shirt and he takes off his jeans and boxers quickly.

"I'm gonna fuck you on this desk," he says and before I can answer, he lays me down on the desk and pushes inside me. I moan loudly and Jace pounds into me so hard and fast.

"Is it turning you on that you're fucking me in my room?" I ask, but I know the answer already. Jace groans and quickens his pace. I wrap my legs around him.

"I think it's the fact that I'm fucking my student in her room."

"But not just any student," I remind him. Surely it wouldn't be that great with another student.

"You're definitely not just any student. I wouldn't want any other than you." I can barely concentrate on his words as he's pounding into me.

"Jace," I moan.

"What happened to Mr. Herondale?" Jace asks.

"Your name just always seems to come out when we're having sex. Why? Do you prefer if I call you Mr. Herondale?" I say the name in the most lowest and seductive voice I can mange. It works since Jace lets out a low groan and pushes in me hard. It takes a few hard thrusts until he comes.

"Clary," he growls my name and it triggers me to come too. I'm moaning and keeping my legs and arms tightly wrapped around him. He brings his lips to mine and kisses me gently. I love these moments we have after sex when he kisses me so slowly and softly.

When we're both dressed again, Jace is heading towards my bedroom door. I grab his arm and push him down to my bed. He grins at me amused as I curl up on his side.

"You don't want me to go yet?" he asks.

"No," I whine.

"I'd rather stay here too, but maybe I should go. Just for in case your parents come home earlier." But I don't want him to go yet! His hand is stroking my hair and his body just feels so warm and comfortable.

"Where do you think Jonathan went?" Jace asks.

"He probably went for a walk or run. Usually if he's stressed or if he needs to think something he does that."

"Are you sure he's not gonna tell anyone about us?" he asks nervously.

"Yes. He wouldn't do that. He'd make everything more complicated, both for you and me. He's smart. He won't do anything. Anyone would be in shock if they'd find out about their sibling dating their teacher."

"Is he very protective of you?"

"Sometimes. But I think once he sees that you're not going to hurt me, he'll back off. He was like that with Sebastian. But of course this is different situation."

"But do you think that he'll be okay with this?"

"Yes. But I'll let you know what he has to say about it. If he doesn't return before you leave." Jace hums in response and holds me tightly. We stay that way for a moment, both of us almost falling asleep.

Later we go downstairs and out of the front door.

"Dammit! I wanted to give you a kiss. But now I can't since we're outside and someone could see," Jace curses. I pout sadly at him and we walk towards his car. Right then Jonathan comes running towards us. So, he was running like I thought.

Both Jace and I turn to look at him.

"What?" Jonathan asks confused as he reaches us, panting.

"You know what," I say.

"You can't just expect me to be okay with this right now. I will be okay with this, but I just need time. He makes you happy, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"And he wouldn't hurt you?"

"No, I will not hurt her," Jace answers.

"Good. I'll not tell anyone. I can keep this until you graduate. But you owe me," he says and points me with a finger.

"What do I need to do?" I ask nervously.

"I'll come up with something," he says and grins mischievously. It probably consists something like doing his art work for school. He can't even draw a straight line!

I see that Jonathan is about to walk inside, but I have something on my mind.

"Wait!" I yell and he stops and turns to looks at me. "How did you even find out about us?"

"I just realized that he smells the same as you often do when you come home from your secret boyfriend." I lift my eyebrows and look at him amused.

"You smelled Jace?" I ask, just barely containing my laughter. His face gets angry.

"I didn't smell him! I can't help it if I can smell everything so well!"

"Maybe you should become a police dog then," I suggest.

"Are you begging for me to give you more things to do? Because I will if you keep doing that." He once again points me with that accusing finger.

"Does this mean I need to be nice to you for almost four months?" I ask incredulously. Jonathan smirks at me.

"Probably. I mean, I do like this teasing, kind of. But sometimes it's getting really annoying."

"Like you don't tease me!" He just walks inside with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I'm so glad I don't have siblings," Jace says as Jonathan has gone inside. I turn to smile up at him.

"It's not as bad as it looks like. Well, let's see what exactly does Jonathan want me to do for him." I hope he's not gonna boss me around all the time.

We go inside Jace's car so no one will see us.

"I was thinking that we could go away for a weekend. Not far, but far enough that no one would recognize us if we'd walk outside," Jace suggest. I reach to hold his hand.

"That would be really nice. I just don't know if I can keep lying to my parents like this. I feel bad for using my friends as an excuse."

"I know. I just want to feel like we can be together more freely. I feel like I can barely wait for four months. It'd be nice to take you out for a real date." I smile at him and give him a kiss.

"I'd really like that. I'll think about it, okay?" Jace nods in agreement. I cup his face and give him two more kisses. I get out of the car and sadly watch him driving away.

I wish I could time skip to graduation. But I'm extremely afraid of telling about us to my parents. I just want me and Jace to be able to act like a normal couple.


	18. WEEKEND TRIP

I decided to accept Jace's offer and go away for the weekend with him. I told my parents that I was going on a weekend trip by myself. I told them I was gonna go there by train. I made up this pretty good story of wanting to spend some time alone away from everyone. Jonathan was there too and judging by the look on his face, he knew exactly what I was doing. Later he confronted me and told me to give him the answers to his homework. It wasn't that hard thing to do since I had already done all my homework.

Jace is now driving us to a small city near home. The drive there will take four or five hours. We've only driven for an hour now.

"What are we gonna do first when we get there?" I ask Jace. After all, he's the one planning this trip.

"I thought we could first get settled in our hotel room and then find some nice restaurant. It could be our first real date." I see Jace starting to smile as he's staring at the road.

"And then?" I already know what's gonna happen then, but I want to hear him say it. He glances quickly to my way, knowing what I'm thinking.

"And then we're going to have really fucking, amazing sex."

"Yes we are," I say grinning even though he can't see. I think about all the stuff I want to do to him. I want to have him underneath me naked, begging to have me. I love how turned on I can get him by teasing him. The thought makes me squirm in my seat.

"Please don't do that. I'm trying to drive here," Jace says as he clearly notices me squirming and getting turned on.

"Maybe you should pull over somewhere," I suggest.

"I've only been driving for an hour and a half and you already want to pull over?"

"We have plenty of time to drive there. It's only two." I place my hand on his thigh, trying to convince him more.

"I know, but I just think it'd be better in the hotel bed and not in my car. Besides, if we can wait until then, it'll be so much better as we both want it so much." He has a point. But I start to feel more and more frustrated.

"Maybe I should make the want even stronger then," I say and move my hand to his groin where I already feel him slightly hard. Jace releases a quiet groan and I start rubbing him.

"Fuck. Don't do that," he pleads. I don't comply, but continue making him harder.

"Why?"

"It's distracting." I don't think it's really that distracting, since his driving looks perfectly fine.

"You really expect me to drive about three hours with an erection?" Jace is not sounding as mad as he should. I think my hand has something to do with that.

"You can always pull over." I'm getting very horny too as I feel how hard he is right now. I'm determined to get what I want.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Jace is getting very frustrated by now.

"No. And you're not being able to drive the rest of the drive with a hard-on, aren't you?" He's breathing very hard and gripping tightly on the steering wheel.

I see a small place by the road where he could park the car if he'd want. I'm really hoping he will park the damn car and take me in the backseat!

I get so excited as we near it. I hear Jace release a defeated sigh and he parks the car. He turns the car off and turns to look at me. His expression is a bit mad, but I can see the pleasure in his eyes as I still keep massaging him through his jeans. I just grin at him teasingly.

"So you give up?" I ask.

"Give up? No. I'm going to show you what happens when you tease me while I'm driving." I like the dangerous tone in his voice. I feel like I can't take it anymore. I just want to jump to his lap, but I know he won't let me get away so easily.

"Then why don't you?" After the words leave my mouth, I soon find myself in the backseat, trapped under Jace. He's glowering down at me and I just find it so arousing.

"What are you gonna do to me now?" I ask. Suddenly Jace's lips are on mine, moving fast and rough. I've almost gotten my hands in his hair when Jace takes my hands and presses them down above my head. Maybe I should infuriate him more, because I'm really liking this.

When Jace separates from my mouth, he pushes down the neckline of my shirt to reveal my bra. He pushes the bra down over my bare breasts. He entwines his fingers with mine and keeps them down again. His golden eyes are blazing as he starts pressing kisses on my chest. He reaches my right breast and kisses his way to the nipple. He sucks and nips on it. He knows how desperate I am to have him, but he just continues teasing my breasts and nipples.

"Take me already. We don't want to stay here for too long. And I can feel how badly you want the release too," I say and my voice comes out very breathy. Jace releases my nipple and rests his forehead on mine.

"Usually I wouldn't have given in yet, but you're right. We don't have all day," Jace says and I hear the zipper of his jeans. His hand goes under my skirt and he moves my panties aside. I feel his hard breath on my face as he feels how wet I am. "You're soaking." Then I finally feel the big tip of his cock, slowly pushing in, until he rams inside forcefully. We moan at the same time.

Jace doesn't stop, but continues right away with his fast and rough pace. I don't know how long I'm gonna last. All the teasing and the waiting and how he's thrusting into me so fast. He once again moves his hands to keep my hands down above my head.

"This is what happens when you tease me," Jace growls in my ear.

"Oh fuck," I moan. I honestly don't think I'm going to last very long. But neither is Jace if he keeps going like this. He moves his lips to my nipple and sucks hard on it, looking up at me heatedly. I'm panting and I feel that it's coming soon. Jace lightly pulls on my nipple with his teeth and it's all I need to come so damn hard.

"Jace!" I moan loudly as my back is arching up from the seat. I hear him groan against my breast as he comes inside me, his hips slowing down until he stills completely against me.

I can only hear our hard breathing in the quiet car. There isn't much traffic right now, so I can't hear many cars going by.

"Should we keep going?" Jace asks while grinning at me, his head resting on my chest.

"Probably. But don't you feel much better now that you got a release?"

"Sure, I do. Let's just keep driving." Jace is about to get off me, but I grab his head to pull him in for a kiss. Immediately his lips start moving against mine. I knew he couldn't resist. And I'm not just talking about the kiss.

After a moment of kissing, we go back to the front of the car. I smooth down my clothes and try to smooth down my sex hair.

"You're not gonna be able to make it look more tamed," I hear Jace's amused voice as he starts the car.

"Shut up," I say and give up trying to make my hair look like I didn't just have rough sex with the man next to me. "Maybe I should try to make you frustrated more often to make you fuck me like that."

"Maybe you should. I really enjoyed it myself too." Jace grins and continues driving us to our destination.

About three hours later Jace parks the car in front of the hotel. It looks like a nice ordinary hotel, nothing fancy. I don't really need anything fancy, I just need a room where I can enjoy a weekend together with Jace.

As we near the entrance of the hotel with our bags, I really hope that the receptionist is a man and not a woman. Since I've never been publicly together with Jace, I've never really had to see other women flirting with him or admiring him. It's probably gonna be really infuriating to see almost every woman's eyes on him. I don't know how I'm gonna survive it. Those two times when I've been jealous over Jace have not been nice experiences.

We walk inside the hotel and of course there is a woman sitting at the reception desk. She's maybe few years older than me and has blond hair. When we near the desk, she smiles brightly at us. Or more at Jace than me.

I barely hear anything that Jace is saying to her as I'm too furious of the way her eyes are looking at him. Jace is keeping his hand around my waist. She hands Jace the key while looking at him under her eyelashes and biting her lip. "I hope you have a pleasant stay," she says with a flirty voice. I clear my throat. She turns to look at me and smiles at me. It's so fake and I decide to give her the same fake smile. My eyes are still glaring at her for trying to flirt with my boyfriend.

"Come on, Clary," Jace says and gives me a kiss on the cheek, causing the mean bitch to glare at me. I give her a mocking grin and walk away with Jace. As we're waiting for the elevator, I grab Jace's face and kiss him, showing her that he's with me.

We kiss until we hear the bing of the elevator. Jace looks at me with a knowing smile and we step inside the elevator. Right before the doors close, I see her being very mad. I smile a satisfied smile and wave at her.

"Jealous much?" Jace asks amused.

"How am I supposed to act when someone is trying to flirt with my boyfriend?" Jace is still looking very amused.

"You're gonna have to get used to it. You can't expect for me to go somewhere without getting any female attention. I mean, look at me." I narrow my eyes at him as he has that stupid smirk on his face. The elevator doors open and Jace walks out while I stomp madly behind him. He walks to a door that has the numbers 347 in it and opens it. I still glare at his back as we go inside and I close the door behind me.

Jace puts down our bags and turns to face me.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asks and sits down on the bed, pulling me to sit down on his lap. Jace is pouting at me and I can't be mad at him anymore.

"How would you feel if guys would be all over me all the time? Would it help if I'd tell you to just get over it?" Jace's arms tighten around me.

"I feel jealous too when I notice some guys looking at you at school. But I think we both just need to get used to it and remember that we're together. No one else can take your place, if that's what your worried about." I smile at his sweet words.

"Thank you. I do feel better now," I say and hug him. "But I still don't like the way they're looking at you."

"I know, but just remember that at the end of the day, you're the one who gets to fuck me."

"Aren't you sweet," I say sarcastically and Jace laughs. He runs his hand through my hair and I feel like this is the best damn place in the world.


	19. DINNER

I'm sitting on the bed and impatiently waiting for Clary to come out of the bathroom. She's been there for like half an hour already. I got ready in about 15 minutes.

I'm planning on taking her to this restaurant that's right next to the hotel. It's called Taki's.

Finally after 40 minutes, the bathroom door opens. Clary steps out and I finally see what she had been doing in there for so long. How does she always choose just the right dress for her body? I mean, I think I wouldn't care what she'd be wearing, I'd still want to cancel all the plans and fuck her against the nearest wall. She's wearing a light pink lace dress. It has long sleeves and it's tight. The low neckline is not helping with my self-control.

Clary turns around and closes the bathroom door. The dress reveals a good amount of her back. And her ass looks so good in that dress! How am I gonna be able to survive the whole evening with her wearing that dress?

Clary turns around and walks up to me. She stands between my legs and rests her hands on my shoulders. I have to fight the urge for my eyes to land on her chest that is so close and she's leaning down a bit.

"Do you like the dress?"

"You look gorgeous. And beautiful. And hot," I answer.

"You look very good yourself." I'm wearing black jeans and white sweater, just casual clothes. The restaurant didn't seem very fancy. She moves her hands over my chest, probably feeling up the muscles. I pull her to sit on my lap and give her a gentle kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask, looking up at her green eyes. They always seem to have the same teasing glint in them.

"Yes. You know, if this would be a real date you would have to come pick me up and not leave together from our hotel room." I feel a wave of sadness once again as I realize how much this situation sucks right now, but it vanishes as I get an idea.

"We better fix it then," I say and gently set Clary down on the floor. She looks at me confused and watches as I walk to the door. "Stay here." I think she gets it as a grin spreads to her face.

I open the door and step into the hall. I close the door and knock on it a moment later. Clary opens it and smiles at me brightly.

"You came right on time," she says and reaches up to kiss me.

"Well, I am very punctual." I grin down at her and she lets out a small giggle. I take Clary's hand and pull her outside. I close the door and we walk to the elevator. As we wait for the elevator to arrive, one of the doors opens and a guy walks out. His eyes immediately land on Clary. I place my hand around her waist. He still doesn't take his eyes off of her as he walks to stand right next to her.

The elevator arrives and I lead Clary inside. We're facing the doors and that fucker is still checking Clary out! He's shamelessly staring at her chest right now. I turn Clary to face me and she looks like she knows how much it's annoying me that the guy is looking at her. I cup her face and lean down to kiss her. I don't stop until the elevator arrives to the lobby.

I turn my head just in time to see the guy storming off out of the elevator. A smirk spreads to my face.

"Who's jealous now?" Clary asks. Her hands are on her hips and her eyebrows are raised. I'm beginning to think that she can't raise just one eyebrow, because she always lifts both.

"Are you incapable of raising just one eyebrow?" I ask as we walk out of the elevator. I place my hand on her bare back. Her skin feels so soft. I think this is the best dress. Except that I don't like other men admiring her in it.

"No," she says and seems a bit angry.

"Really? Then why don't you do it?" I ask her, raising one eyebrow. She looks a bit angrier now. Sometimes it's just so fun to mess with her.

"Fine! I can't do it!" she says exasperated.

"Well, I still like you," I say, smiling and kiss her pouting lips. It's all I need to make her happy again. I open the door for her and she smiles at me. I can't help but check her out as she goes. She turns around and I'm still holding the door open, my eyes roaming all over her body.

"Maybe I shouldn't have worn this dress," Clary says and my eyes find hers again. She looks amused. I come out of my daze and walk to her, placing my hand on that same spot on her back.

"I really like this dress." I move my hand up and down her back.

"I can see that you do." Clary clearly thought of me when she chose the dress.

I lead Clary to Taki's. I hold the door open once again and this time won't let my eyes linger on her body. A waiter leads us to a booth. There aren't a lot of people here right now and the booth is a good distance away from the tables.

Clary sits down first and I sit next to her. We both order water for our drinks and the waiter leaves.

"This is a really nice place," Clary says as she gazes around the restaurant. It's very stylish with dark colors and dim lighting. It's very romantic and perfect for our first date.

"Why did you sit next to me instead of across from me?" Clary asks.

"So I can touch you when I feel like it," I say lowly in her ear and place my hand on her thigh.

"Better not touch too much. Someone could see." Her voice sounds breathy and it thrills me to know how much I can affect her.

"No one will notice. There's no one near us. And are you saying that you'll be able to say no if I touch you?" I graze my lips against her ear as I speak and squeeze her thigh. She's getting so hot and bothered. That's the plan. I want her more than ready when we get to our hotel room.

I see the waiter coming back with our drinks and I sit straight. The waiter gives us our drinks and we both thank him. His eyes linger on Clary too long for my liking.

As we both choose what to eat, I move my hand on Clary's thigh again. I decide to go a bit further and move my fingers under her dress, on her inner thigh. I hear Clary releasing a small pleasured noise and I feel like this is not such a good idea after all. I'd be embarrassed to walk out of the restaurant with the front of my jeans bulging.

But I still continue sliding my fingers on her smooth skin.

"You have to stop doing that or I'll jump at you right in front of all these people. I can't even concentrate on what's on this menu," Clary hisses, but I can hear the pleasure in her voice.

I just chuckle and continue reading the menu. Soon the waiter arrives and I already know what to order. Clary seems a bit distracted.

I order a hamburger with fries, since it seems good. Clary orders the same, because her thoughts were elsewhere when she was choosing what to eat. I think she'd rather have something that's not on the menu right now...

After the waiter leaves, I turn to look at Clary. She's not looking mad, more like she's planning on something. Then I feel her hand on my thigh.

"Maybe I can tease you too if you don't stop." Her hand is now dangerously close to my already hardening dick.

"That's not fair. If you get turned on, at least it doesn't show. It's a bit harder for me. And it would be painful when it's squeezed in my tight jeans. And you already teased me in the car today." Clary stares at me for a moment and then gives up. She takes her hand from my thigh and holds my hand instead.

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't make our first date a competition of which one of us gets the other one more turned on."

"You have a point. That's not how I imagined our first date. It's just so hard to keep my hands to myself when you're dressed like that." I look at her dress wistfully. I want to touch her so badly.

"Don't worry, you'll get to touch me as much as you want when we get to our hotel room," Clary says, clearly noticing my misery.

We eat and talk as the evening goes by. It's the best date I've been on. I feel like everything is so much better with Clary than what it has ever been with anyone else.

I hate the way the young waiter keeps looking at Clary when he walks by or now when he comes to pick up our empty plates. I automatically place a hand on Clary's thigh and glare at the waiter. He's too busy ogling at Clary and doesn't notice.

He walks away and my anger subsides. I notice how I'm lightly squeezing Clary's thigh. She's not telling me to stop. She's just looking up at me, like she wants me to go further. I guess it's because the evening is already ending and we can soon go to our room.

I see her licking her lips. I look in to her eyes as I move my fingers under her dress. This time I don't stop at the inner thigh, but continue my journey to her crotch. Her breath hitches as I touch her over her panties. They're of course lace like her dress. I push the fabric aside to feel how ready she is for me. And she's so ready and wet.

The waiter comes back with our check just as I was starting to move my fingers more. Unfortunately I need my both hands to pay, so I take my hand away from under Clary's dress. I insist to pay, because I want to and because Clary is a student and probably doesn't have so much money to spend.

As the waiter leaves, he gives Clary a one more glance. And he even dares to wink at her!

"Calm down. And let's go to our room to have sex," Clary says beside my ear and I forget about everything except my need for her.

We nearly run out of the restaurant and inside the hotel. As we step inside the elevator, I need to restrain myself to not attack Clary. Thankfully the elevator ride is quick. I can barely open the door as I'm so impatient.

I close the door and we're finally alone. We stare at each other and then Clary attacks my lips. We kiss roughly and passionately. Clary is tugging at my hair.

I lift her into my arms and carry her to the bed. I lay her down and waste no time on taking off her dress, no matter how much I liked it. Her bra and panties are the same colored lace as her dress. They also make her look as desirable as it did, but I still want to take them off too.

Clary takes off my shirt and runs her hands in my muscles. I take off my jeans, because they're way too uncomfortable by now.

I look down at Clary and I can't help but stare at all of her. Her curly red hair is spread on the pillow and there's a pleading look on her beautiful face. Her body is petite and looks so sexy in that underwear. She's so amazing. And she's with me. Not with any of those other men that have been admiring her today.

I press a kiss on her lips. I start moving my lips lower, pressing kisses on the way. I reach her chest and take off her bra. I move my lips and tongue on her breasts and nipples. Judging by the impatient moans Clary keeps making, she would want me to move faster. But I feel like I want to take my time on kissing all over her body.

Next I move to her stomach and kiss my way down it to the waistband of her panties. Clary's breathing is very fast as I slide her panties down her legs. As the last piece of her clothing is off, I kiss my way up her left leg. I lick up her inner thigh and she releases such a hot breathy moan. I finally reach the place where she wants my mouth the most. I lick her and as I feel how wet she is for me, I can't take it anymore.

I take my boxers off and push inside her.

"You took your time," Clary says as I've pushed completely in. I stay still and wrap my arms around her.

"I just noticed how amazing body my girlfriend has and wanted to pay some attention to it."

"Then why don't you fuck your amazing girlfriend/student?" she asks in that sultry voice that drives me wild. I decide to do exactly what she asks and start moving inside her slowly. Clary clearly doesn't like that much of my slow pace since she's lifting her hips and her noises sound a bit desperate.

I soon get lost in the sensation and start moving faster and faster. I don't care if the whole hotel hears how much we're enjoying this. They probably do since neither of us is exactly quiet right now.

I turn us around so Clary is on top. She starts riding me immediately and I enjoy the view. I thrust upward and Clary's pace is getting faster.

"Jace," she moans desperately against my lips and I lose it. I push in once and cum inside her, gripping her hips tightly. As I let out that one last loud groan, Clary arches herself against me and my orgasm just continues as I feel her clenching tightly around me.

Clary still lets out small noises as she's lying on top of me, her head resting on my chest. I gently comb my hand through her hair.

"Wasn't that the perfect ending for our first date?" Clary mumbles against my chest.

"Yes, it definitely was." I keep running my hand through her hair and hug her to me with my other arm.

"And it's even better when I can fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you tomorrow morning," Clary says and looks up at me.

"It is. And we still have tomorrow to go out and go on a second date." I just hope that then I won't have to deal with my jealousy.

"Maybe we can go have breakfast at Taki's tomorrow morning. I noticed how they had some breakfast food in there."

"As long as we have a different waiter." My arm instinctively tightens around her and Clary grins up at me, her chin resting on my chest.

"Were you a little jealous? You know he has nothing on you. And I won't abandon you for anyone."

"I know, but I just don't like it."

"Well, I don't like it either how that woman looked at you at the reception." I bring Clary closer so I can reach her lips. I kiss her softly.

"Let's just forget about annoying people who try to flirt with us and go to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Clary smiles and gives me a kiss. She rests her head against my shoulder and I pull the covers over us. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head. I fall asleep as well as I hold onto her tightly.


	20. PICNIC

When I wake up, I can't feel Jace beside me. I open my eyes and see that he's not in the bed. I hear some noises coming from behind me on the floor. I turn around and I'm glad that Jace is not in the bed right now. He's doing push-ups and his skin is all sweaty. I keep admiring the way his muscles are moving. He's only wearing boxers. I could watch him all day.

Suddenly Jace lifts his head and grins at me.

"You really thought I didn't notice you shamelessly checking me out?" he asks and still keeps going.

"I don't care if you notice. I really like the view. Keep going." But unfortunately Jace stops and lies on his back, breathing hard. I want nothing more right now than to get off the bed and feel those sweaty muscles against me.

"Too bad I already did all my work out. But you can join me in the shower." Jace gets up from the floor and stretches his body. He picks me up into his arms and gives me a small kiss. "No, actually, you have to join me in the shower. I demand you."

"I guess I need to do what the teacher says," I say, using that innocent and teasing voice. Jace looks like he's absolutely gonna fucking lose it and take me on the bed. But he manages to calm himself down. Unfortunately.

He takes me to the shower where he also controls himself. He also tells me to control myself, because he has plans for us today. Even if we have plans, why couldn't we have sex if we both really want it?

After the most torturing shower ever, I'm trying to find something to wear from my bag. Jace is also doing the same. I decide to wear black jeans since he has been so difficult this morning. They are tight, but they don't have the easy access a dress or a skirt would have. I find the red lace shirt I wore with the jeans on that day when I finally managed to seduce Jace.

I brush my hair and put on some make up. I turn around and see that Jace is ready too. I feel like he's really trying to torture me today. The way he's dressed makes him actually look like a teacher, a really hot teacher. The dark blue chinos that he's wearing are tight and of course fit him so well. He wears a white button-up shirt and a black tie. On top of that he has a dark blue west. He's really trying to make me want him today. And he doesn't even give me any release! Maybe he has that planned out for later.

Jace smirks as he notices that I'm staring at him.

"You like what I'm wearing?"

I walk closer to him.

"Yes, you look really handsome. You should dress like this at school. Or maybe not. I think I'd go insane and so would everyone else." Jace takes in what I'm wearing and looks thoughtful.

"Have you worn these clothes somewhere before?" I grin.

"Maybe." Jace is really hardly trying to remember.

"When? I really can't remember."

"That's too bad. Do you know what we're gonna do today?" I ask. Maybe he'll remember later.

Jace obviously has something planned since he starts smiling like that.

"It's a secret. But now we will go outside and I'll lead the way." He takes my hand and starts dragging me out of the hotel room. He's being very mysterious today.

First place Jace leads me to is in front of a grocery store.

"I need to get some things and you're gonna wait here," Jace says, gives me a small kiss and disappears inside the store. I frown at the direction he went to. He just dumped here and I have to wait for him. Why didn't he go get the things this morning when I was still sleeping?

I wait bored and a bit frustrated. He's starting to get on my nerves today. He better have really good plans to make it up. I start to think about all the wonderful scenarios of what could happen today and get lost in my dreams.

"Clary," Jace's voice snaps me out of my daydreams. He's grinning down at me, like he's really excited for the things he's planned. I can't be mad at him when he's grinning like that.

"Where are we going now?" I ask. Jace grabs my hand and once again starts leading me to some unknown destination.

"Now I remember!" Jace suddenly says.

"What?"

"Those clothes. You wore them that day when we first had sex. The best day of my life," he says smiling.

"Really?"

"Of course," he says and kisses me.

After some time walking around, we're standing in a grassy area and there's some pond in front of us.

"What are we doing here? And how do you know your way around here?" I ask.

"We're here to eat and enjoy the view. I guess it was just a good coincidence that I found this place. I was just planning on walking around and finding some good place."

I sit down on the grass and look at the beautiful pond. The sun is reflecting on it and it sparkles. Jace sits down next to me.

"So, do you like the idea?" His voice sounds a bit nervous. I turn to smile at him and he relaxes.

"Yes, it's a great idea. Can you now show me what you bought? I'm hungry since I didn't get to eat breakfast."

"Of course." Jace grins and starts taking things out of the bag. A moment later there are several things laid out in front of us. There are croissants, cookies, juice, some fruits, whipped cream.

"Whipped cream?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows.

"That's more for later," he says and smirks. I like the sound of that.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, let's eat."

As we eat and enjoy the nature around us, I can't help but look at Jace once in a while. Those clothes are just driving me crazy and making me squirm.

I distract myself by looking at the pond. I smile as I see some cute ducks swimming around.

"Aw, they're so cute," I say and walk closer to the pond. I crouch and look at them closer.

"Clary, what are you doing?" Jace asks confused and walks closer. He crouches beside me.

"Look," I say and point at the ducks. I feel Jace becoming rigid beside me. I turn to look at him and he looks freaked out. "Are you afraid of ducks?" I ask and I can't help but laugh a little.

"Let's just go. We have other plans," he says and stands up. He's still looking at the ducks warily. They're swimming closer and Jace steps back. I laugh a little more.

"I can't believe you're afraid of ducks! My teacher is afraid of ducks!" I laugh and Jace is not looking happy. I can't stop laughing as he keeps glancing at the ducks. As I still keep laughing like it's the best joke ever, Jace puts the remaining food into the bag.

When I calm down, I notice that the ducks are not there anymore. I suddenly feel a pair of lips on my neck and I'm instantly feeling turned on. Jace kisses his way up to my ear.

"Are you done laughing at me? Can we now go back to our hotel so I can show you what I have planned for us next?" His voice is low and deep and I wish we could just magically teleport ourselves to our hotel room.

I forget all about his ridiculous fear of ducks as I'm wondering what he'll do to me when we get to our room. I'm so glad Jace is able to remember the way we came from since I can't think right now.


	21. WHIPPED CREAM

When we're finally in our hotel room, I look up at Jace and wait for him to tell me or show me what we're gonna do now. He licks his lips and looks at me hungrily.

"Take off your jeans and shirt," he demands. I do as he says and I'm now standing in front of him in my bright red underwear. Jace takes out the whipped cream. Oh right. I almost forgot about that. "Turn around." I once again do as he tells me. I see him taking the small belt from my jeans. What the fuck? He takes my hands and binds them together with the belt. He turns me around.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"Because you're only gonna use your mouth," he answers. I think I know what he's talking about. "Kneel down." I kind of like how he's bossing me around. But only in the bedroom.

I kneel down in front of him. I wish my hands would be free so I could touch the bulge in his pants. He starts opening his pants and I watch impatiently. As he has them open, he reaches inside his boxers and pulls out his already hard dick. The sight of it almost makes me moan. Well, I do release some noise.

Jace takes the bottle of whipped cream and puts some of it to the tip of his cock.

"Could you clean that up for me?" he asks and grins down at me. I look at him as I close my lips around the tip and lick the cream off. His grin vanishes from his face and he groans. I remove my mouth from him as I have him cleaned. Right away he puts more of the cream on his dick, this time from the tip to his hand that's holding it.

He doesn't need to ask me this time as I place my lips on the tip and slide my tongue up the length. Jace doesn't stop me as I still lick him although he's already clean. I keep sliding my tongue and then start sucking him. I hear the bottle of whipped cream clatter to the ground. He places both of his hands on the back of my head and looks down at me with lustful eyes.

When I start sucking him more eagerly, Jace groans almost painfully and pulls me back from him.

"Don't you think it's clean enough?" he asks while panting lightly.

"Not necessarily."

Jace lifts me up and places me on the bed. My arms are still bound together and they're now above my head. He takes the bottle of whipped cream from the floor and climbs on the bed. He places the bottle on the bed and rips off my bra and panties.

"Open your mouth and push your tongue out," he says. As I do what he says, he puts some whipped cream on my tongue. He leans in sucks my tongue into his mouth. He releases my tongue and presses a kiss on my lips. "Now where else should I put this into?" he wonders and looks at my naked body. "Maybe here." He applies some on my nipple and then to the other one too.

He lightly cleans my nipples with his tongue. It's making me go crazy how gentle he is. And judging by the smirk, he knows it.

Jace makes a line of cream from my chest to my lower stomach. As he slides his tongue down my body, I can't help but think that my teacher is licking whipped cream from my body. He's even still wearing those clothes. If he soon isn't gonna give me the release I really need, I'm gonna make him give it to me.

"This tastes delicious on you," Jace says against my skin. He licks the last remains of cream from my lower stomach.

"It tasted better on your cock, Mr. Herondale." I'm amazed how the name still gets him. His lips stop and I feel him muffling a groan against me. I think I managed to do what I wanted since Jace now takes the bottle and finally makes a trail from my lower stomach to my pussy. He hurriedly licks his way down.

I can't even try to hold back the embarrassingly loud moan that I release when his lips come in contact with my clit. He pays extra attention cleaning it up by sucking and licking it, and then he moves lower. I love the predatory look in his eyes as he keeps cleaning me up.

Jace still doesn't let me come as he removes his lips from me and pushes his body against me. He looks at me deep in the eyes and I can see how he wants to fuck me so hard. Since he's dick is still out of his pants, I can feel it against my stomach.

"Do you want your teacher's cock inside you?" Jace asks and moves his hard-on against me.

"Yes, please," I plead in a way that I know he can't say no. I don't think he'd be able to say anymore anyway. He still hasn't untied my hands, but I don't care anymore. I just want him right now.

Jace gets off me and turns me around. Right away he plunges his huge dick inside me and releases a deep growl. Fuck, he makes me feel so amazing. He stops only for a second and then starts pounding into me, his pace getting faster.

Again we're being so loud that I wouldn't be surprised if they'd ask us to leave the hotel. I look behind me and see Jace still wearing his 'teacher clothes'.

"Oh fuck," I moan. Jace wraps his arms around my middle and brings his lips next to my ear.

"You really like these clothes, don't you?" His voice is breathy and hoarse. I can't answer anything as he just keeps slamming his cock inside me faster and faster.

Jace's hands move to my breasts and he pinches both of my nipples between his fingers. I let out something between a moan and a yelp.

"Are you gonna come, Clary?" I love the way my name sounds like with his low, aroused voice. He picks up his pace even more and pinches my nipples harder. I can't hold back anymore as I come, loudly shouting his name. It's one of those really, really strong ones that just lasts as Jace pounds into me, trying to find his release. It doesn't take long as he growls my name out and comes inside me when I'm still slightly going through my orgasm.

I feel absolutely powerless as my body relaxes. Jace is not on top of me anymore but beside me. He's looking at me and caressing my hair. He smiles as he notices that I've finally come back to reality. I notice that my hands are not bound together anymore.

"I love it when you come so strongly. I don't think you've ever come like that before. It was amazing." I just give him a weak smile. I'm suddenly so tired. It's not even afternoon yet! I guess that strong orgasm made me exhausted. "You must be really tired after that. Go to sleep."

I stroke his face and my eyelids feel so heavy.

"Okay. I love you." It's like the words leave my mouth before I even realize what I'm saying. I'm just so tired. I barely see his shocked face before my eyes close and I fall asleep.


	22. PANDEMONIUM

I don't know what to do. Did I hear her correctly? I look at Clary's sleeping face and gape at her my mouth open. That's the only thing I'm capable of doing right now. I'm so glad she fell asleep. Did she even really mean it or was she just high from that long and strong orgasm? Do I feel the same?

I haven't even thought about it, but now that I look at her, sleeping with that dreamy smile on her face, I know that I do. We haven't even been together for that long, but we have known each other for a few months already. I guess I started having feelings for her already when I was just tutoring her. And now that we're together, I have seen a whole another side of her. Yes, I have fallen for her. But I'm not gonna say that when she wakes up. I don't even know if she remembers that she said that.

I'm still wearing my 'teacher clothes'. They clearly had the effect on her that I hoped for. It's funny how easily we can affect each other. I wonder if it'll always be like this, if it'll be like this after graduation when I'm not her teacher anymore.

I don't think either of us thought that it was gonna be this serious. It was just sex at first. But clearly it's more serious now.

I shouldn't overthink this. I'll just see if she even remembers it when she wakes up. I put the blanket over Clary's naked body and wrap my arms around her. I'm not even tired, but as I close my eyes and feel the warmth coming from Clary, I fall asleep.

I feel so comfortable and warm as I wake up. I'm surrounded by Jace's body and scent. I feel like I might as well go back to sleep. Jace kisses the top of my head and a smile spreads on my face. I open my eyes and see Jace looking at me with a soft smile.

"Good morning," I say. Jace chuckles.

"It's not morning. It's evening."

"Oh right. Of course." I now remember the whipped cream and the sex and the amazing orgasm. I got really tired after that and fell asleep. Was there something else?

"You know what we should do today?" Jace interrupts my thinking. I'm positive there was something else.

"What?"

"I saw this club today as we walked around. I think it was called Pandemonium. Maybe we could go there." A club full of horny, skimpily dressed women who want to ride Jace's dick? Okay. I can handle them. Jace is mine and they have no chance against me. I know how good I can make Jace feel and none of them can make him feel anything close to that. Of course it annoys the hell out of me, but I do want to go to this club.

"Okay. It'll be great. I can wear some dress." I start thinking about the dresses that I brought with me. I need something that will keep Jace's attention on me. That's not gonna be very hard.

"You need to change. I don't know if those clothes are suitable for a club. Plus they're driving me insane," I say and Jace smirks.

"Of course. But I can still wear clothes that will drive you insane."

"I will too. I have just the perfect dress." I just remembered that I have with me a dark green dress that my bisexual friend Magnus bought me for a birthday present before he went to college. I don't think he even thought I'd actually wear it. I didn't always wear a lot of dresses or skirts. But for some reason I do now. I guess it all started when I wanted to impress Jace.

"Of course you have," Jace groans and it sounds painful and frustrated. Of course it'll be painful when Jace will instantly get hard when he sees me in my dress. He better not wear too tight jeans.

I give Jace a quick kiss before getting out of bed. I immediately feel cold since I'm still naked. Jace is of course gaping at my body. I walk over to my bag and I know that Jace is still watching me. I take my bag to the bathroom so he won't see my dress yet.

I decide to take a quick shower, but it turns out to be anything but quick. The warm water just feels so relaxing. I find myself thinking of the time before I fell asleep. It's clearly missing something. Jace was being so gentle when he was stroking my hair. He told me to go to sleep. Then I stroked his face and-

Did I actually tell Jace that I loved him?! Shit! I turn off the shower and start panicking. He looked so shocked. What am I gonna do now? Why did I even say it? Maybe because I actually feel like it, but I've been too busy feeling other things. How could I not fall for Jace? He's so gorgeous and handsome. He gives me amazing sex and is gentle after it. He's very smart. Well, he has to be since he's a teacher.

His shocked face scares me. Doesn't he feel the same? I should wait. I don't know for how long. Maybe until he says it. If he's ever gonna feel it.

I should stop thinking and get myself dressed for the evening. He didn't seem freaked out or anything, so I guess that's a good sing.

Jace is probably already wondering why I'm taking so long. I dry myself with a towel and take the green dress out of my bag. It has these beautiful sequin patterns, making it look like it sparkles. Of course it sparkles. Magnus loves glitter and anything that sparkles. I'm so glad the dress is not covered in glitter. Then I would have never worn it. The sequins are already enough.

I put on a matching green underwear that also has some sequins. I of course bought them. It would've been weird if Magnus would've bought them.

As I put on the dress and look at myself in the mirror, I notice how well the dress hugs my curves. I don't have much curves, but I do have some. This dress really brings them out. It shows a lot of back and I think Jace is gonna like it.

I've already wasted a lot of time so I only dry my hair and put on some mascara and red lipstick. I think I'm ready. I think Jace is getting frustrated of waiting me.

I open the door and walk out. Jace is sitting on the bed. When he looks at me amazed, I know that he won't be able to take his eyes off of me for the rest of the night. I feel nervous as I remember those big words I said. I push the feeling back and wait for Jace to say something.

"I should not let you go to the club looking like that." Not exactly what I wanted for him to say.

"Maybe you should then wear a bag in your head, because all the women will be all over you. And you should put baggier clothes." He's wearing black jeans and black button-up shirt with the top buttons open. Why do they have to be so tight? It's not good for me. And all those girls are going to try to flirt with him. I'm gonna have to show them that he's with me.

"I can't help it that I was born with this-" I interrupt him before I have to hear the rest of his arrogant thoughts.

"I know. But what do you think of the dress?" Jace looks at my body up and down and I know that I managed to distract him from himself.

"You look amazing. Like always." He smiles and gets up from the bed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's go." I take Jace's hand and we walk out of the hotel room.

We've already walked for like five minutes and I wonder how long it's gonna take us to get there.

"How far was it? And are you sure you remember where it was?" I ask as we're walking hand in hand.

"It's actually right there." Jace points at a neon sing further on the street that we're walking. The sign says Pandemonium. There's a small line when me and Jace walk in there. Of course there are some girls in front of us in their extremely small dresses. When they notice Jace, they start biting their lips and giggling.

I think I need to have a different attitude tonight than being jealous. Otherwise I'll go mad. I mean, there's just gonna be so many of those girls looking at Jace like that. I need to concentrate on having a good time with Jace and not give a damn about those other girls.

It takes a few minutes for us to get inside. Some electronic music is playing loudly and there are a lot of colorful lights. People are dancing or drinking. Some couples actually look more like they're dry humping on the dance floor. I wouldn't be totally against that with Jace.

We first decide to go to the bar to get some drinks. I don't hear what Jace orders us, but a moment later the flirty bartender hands us some pink drinks. Jace does not look happy.

"What's the matter?" I ask amused.

"Pink is not very manly color," he shouts through the music. I don't think Jace can hear my laughter, but I'm sure he can see it.

I taste the drink and it has a fruity and sweet taste. It's very good.

"It tastes good. And I think you're manly enough to drink a pink drink." I grin at him and he grins right back.

"Really?" He wraps his arms around me.

"Yes. Can we go sit somewhere?" Jace agrees and we find a table near the dance floor. We don't talk much, because it's not nice to shout all the time because of the loud music. I watch the people on the dance floor and decide that I'm gonna drag Jace there later. The girls near out table are glancing at Jace and swaying their hips. I rest my head on his shoulder and hold his hand. His mine, bitches.

When we have both finished our drinks and I'm so fed up with those girls trying to get Jace's attention, I suggest that we go to dance. Jace agrees and we make our way to the dance floor. I'm wondering how they're gonna be able to keep their hands off of Jace since they're looking at him so hungrily. It's almost creepy.

But I forget all about the other people around us as me and Jace run our hands on each other's bodies and dance. The music is more seductive now and I feel myself almost automatically rubbing my hips against Jace's. His hands fist on the fabric of my dress and his hips push against mine. I grab his hair and bring his lips to mine. As we kiss and and dry hump, I almost forget that we're on a middle of a dance floor. But there must be other couples doing this too, so it doesn't really matter.

When we stop kissing, I rest my head on Jace's shoulder. Even though it's not a slow song that's playing, we're moving pretty slowly. I feel his hard-on poking me through his jeans and I once again feel like I need to have him now.

"Do you think there's some private place in here?" Jace asks, clearly wanting me as much as I want him.

"Let's go find out. But I need to use the restroom first."

We make our way to the restrooms and I go in while Jace waits outside. As I've used one of the stalls in the ladies' room, I stay inside the stall to listen to the very interesting conversation some girls are having.

"Did you notice that blonde hottie in there? I can't believe someone so hot even exists." Her voice sounds so annoying.

"Of course I noticed! Everyone noticed! But he's just too busy with that redhead. I bet I could give him a better time." I roll my eyes. Yeah, I'm sure you could.

"I bet she doesn't even give him any!" The third one of them says and they giggle. I almost start laughing with them. They're just too hilarious!

"Yeah! She looks like an innocent prude!" They continue laughing. I decide that now is my time to step out. They look so shocked as they see me. I act like nothing is going on and go wash my hands. When I'm at the door I turn around to face them. Their faces are a mix of shock and disgust.

"Just because I don't wear so small dress that you can see my underwear, doesn't mean I'm prude. I give him more satisfaction than all three of you could together." With that I turn around from their angry red faces and get out. Jace is leaning against the wall and some drunken girl is trying to talk to him. Jace is looking bored, but his face brightens when he sees me. But before I can get there, some drunken idiot crashes into me.

I stumble, but don't fall down. I feel the guys rough hands on my arms and he turns me to face him.

"How about we go somewhere private. I bet you're a real animal in bed," he slurs. His breath smells like strong alcohol and I cringe. I try to get myself off of his slimy hands. Thankfully then Jace gets to us. He rips the guy off of me and glares at him. I hold Jace back by his arm so he won't do anything stupid.

Jace looks furious, but seems to calm down as I rub his arm and the idiot leaves out of our sight. He needs a distraction right now.

"Are we gonna look for that private place right now?" I ask seductively, my lips right beside his ear. I feel him shiver.

"I already found it," he says and points at the door a bit further down the hall. I start dragging Jace in there. We go inside there and I lock the door. I don't have time to take in my surroundings as Jace pushed me against the wall and starts kissing me roughly. I think we better make this quick since we aren't exactly supposed to be in here.

I open Jace's jeans and take his hard cock out. I start stroking him and Jace groans against my mouth. He separates his mouth from mine and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around him and Jace wastes no time as he pushes my panties aside and slams inside me. I moan and rest my head against the door.

Jace is fast and rough and I love it.

"I don't want any other man to ever find out how good you feel," he says in a rough voice that matches his pace. I guess he got a bit angry of that drunk guy trying to get me to sleep with him.

"They're not gonna find out as long as you're with me and keep me satisfied." All of my words come out like moans and it's not gonna take long until I'll come.

"You'll never have to worry about me not keeping you satisfied." Oh, I know that. The words don't come out of my mouth as I'm moaning repeatedly. I feel Jace's fast breath on my neck as he keeps slamming inside me.

Almost at the exact same time we find out releases and hold onto each other tightly as we both wait it to wear out. It always takes a while with Jace since my orgasms are always so intense with him. I guess it's because he's so big and he's so good at what he does. And also because of my feelings. I don't want to go there right now because I feel so anxious and desperate when I think about my confession earlier today.

As we're separated and are decent again, Jace pulls me into his arms and hugs me. He's always so warm and I feel so safe with him.

"I hope I wasn't being too rough," Jace says and his voice sounds nervous. I let out a laugh.

"Of course you weren't! I love it when you're rough."

"Good. I just had to make sure. I was mad of that guy wanting to sleep with you."

"I know. Let's go."

Since I only drank one drink, I feel very tired when the effect of the alcohol is starting fade. I almost feel like asking Jace to carry me back to the hotel as we're walking down the street. It's dark and peaceful since it's so late. We're holding hands again and it feels like we're a normal couple. I've almost forgotten during this trip that we're actually a student and a teacher. But I'll have enough reminders on Monday at school. It's gonna be so sad to go home tomorrow.

Jace seems to be deep in thought and just as I notice it, I find out exactly what he's thinking about.

"Do you remember what you said today before you fell asleep?" I don't know what to make of the tone of his voice. It kind of sounds curious and maybe a bit nervous. What the hell am I supposed to answer?

I tense up and grip Jace's hand harder. I think that's an answer enough.

"So, you do?" Jace asks.

"Yes."

"Did you mean it?" Would he be hurt if I'd lie or would he freak out if I'd tell him the truth?

"Do you really want to know?" I'm so nervous and my heart is beating so fast.

"Yes."

"Well, yes I did. I understand if it's too soon and I don't want to freak you out. I wasn't really thinking when I said it," I ramble and Jace stops me. He turns me to look at him, but I'm too damn nervous to see the look on his face.

"Look at me," he says. I slowly look up and he looks amused. Is that a good or a bad sing? "I know we haven't been together for long, but I'm in love with you too." My breath catches as I hear those words coming out of the gorgeous man in front of me.

"That's great," I say. I smile at him brightly and take his hand. We start walking again.

"'That's great?' That's all you have to say?"

"Yep. I mean, I already said it before. Or did you expect me to make this into a scene straight from some romantic comedy? Did you expect me to jump in and hug you and yell: 'Oh Jace! I love you too! I love you so much!'?" Jace chuckles.

"No, but I do like how those words sound coming out of your mouth. Okay, I was freaked out at first, but I then realized that I feel the same."

"I'm so glad I fell asleep before I realized what I said. How awkward and uncomfortable would it have been if I would have realized what I said and wouldn't have fallen asleep?"

"It would've been a disaster." We laugh and finally reach the hotel.


	23. GRADUATION PLANS

It's another Monday morning and I'm teaching a class. Or at least trying to since half of the class seems to be almost asleep. I understand that they're tired, because they'll graduate in one month. I guess they're already celebrating.

I see Clary and that she is just barely awake. She had a pretty busy weekend with me. It doesn't really matter if she is awake or not, she still won't understand what I'm teaching. She has gotten better during our tutoring. And I've of course rewarded her for it.

"Who can tell me the answer?" I suddenly ask in a louder voice and half of the students startle. It's hilarious. One of the students tells me the answer and I turn to write it on the board.

The class continues the same way. Nearly everyone is almost sleeping and I enjoy scaring the shit out of them just when they're about to fall asleep.

When the class ends, everyone leaves the classroom, except Clary. She's asleep and her head is resting on the desk. She's making noises she usually makes when she's under me and I'm pounding inside her. They're not loud noises, just soft quiet moans. I think I know what she's dreaming of. I should wake her up before the students of my next class come in.

I walk to her and as I can hear the noises better, I have to fight so hard against getting hard. I reach her and gently shake her by her shoulder.

"Clary, wake up." She wakes up and lifts her head. She looks confused around the room.

"How long did I sleep?"

"The class just ended. You need to go to your next class." Clary jumps up from her desk and quickly takes her stuff from the desk.

"I'll see you later," she says. I wish I could kiss her before she leaves. It's just way too risky. I think Clary wants it too since she's so hesitant to leave. So, she just gives me a smile and leaves the classroom.

I notice that I'm slightly hard as I walk back to my desk. I guess I couldn't control myself so well when I heard Clary make those noises. I just keep hearing them and it's not helping. This is gonna be a long day.

And it is. Especially when I have the class with Jonathan in it. I keep hearing those soft moans and thinking of what Clary was dreaming of. It feels so inappropriate when her brother is in the same room. I'm almost afraid that he'd be able to read my mind or know what I'm thinking just by looking at me. This is so hard! I really shouldn't be even thinking of the word 'hard' right now.

The rest of the day is not so bad. It might be because I know that I'll see Clary soon.

Finally the last students of my last class leave and I'll see Clary. I put the desks like I used to, so that we're sitting across from each other. I do that sometimes when I feel like I just need her so much and I couldn't concentrate on teaching her if she'd sit beside me. And also because I like admiring her beauty when she's doing her best to solve the math problems.

Clary walks into the room and closes the door behind her. At this moment I always need to restrain myself from running to her and pushing her against the door. It's not even necessary since Clary smiles and walks to me quickly. I smile back just as brightly as she sits on my lap and gives me a kiss.

"Do I have to go to my place or can I stay here in your lap?" Clary asks. If she'd sit on my lap, I think I'd be pretty uncomfortable for the rest of the time.

"No. It would be very hard for me." I smirk and Clary rolls her eyes.

"Fine." She sighs and goes to sit across from me. She takes out her math book and we get to work. It's always so difficult to start since all I want to do is bent her over the desk and fuck her. I'd also like to just talk with her and kiss her. But I need to do my job and I want Clary to be able to pass math.

When our tutoring for today is almost over, I just concentrate on looking at Clary as she writes down the answers. When she's thinking about the answer, she draws random patterns. Suddenly she lifts her head.

"It's hard for me to concentrate if you keep looking at me. And I don't think it's appropriate for a teacher to stare at his student like that," she says.

"I don't think it's exactly that appropriate either for a teacher to bend his student over his desk and fuck her brains out." Clary grins and goes back to work. Her grin vanishes as she tries her best to make sense of what's on the worksheet.

Soon Clary hands me the worksheet and over half of it is correct. We go through the ones that were wrong and then I ask a question I've been meaning to ask her for a while.

"I have a question," I say.

"Okay..." Clary says and waits for me to continue.

"Do you want to move in with me after you graduate?" I've been postponing of asking the question, because I've been nervous. She already got into a college that's quite near my apartment, but I don't know if she'd want to continue to live home or live by herself. The smile that spreads across her face is probably a good sing.

"Yes, of course. I've been thinking about it, but I didn't know if you'd want me to intrude your apartment or something."

"Intrude my apartment? You're already there almost every day! You only go home to sleep. Think about how great it will be when we can go to sleep and wake up in the same bed every day. And think about all the sex we can have."

"Maybe we should go to your place now and get a little taste of it. I could even stay the night. I'm positive that my parents already know that I have a boyfriend, because I'm almost never home."

"I'm so glad this hiding is over soon," I say as we walk out of the classroom. We can't talk when we walk in the hall and out of the school, because there's a risk that someone might hear us. There still are a few people working and I could never be sure if they're in the office or lurking in some corner or something. We need to be careful.

"Only a month. Then we can tell everyone," Clary says nervously when we're safely in my car and I'm taking us to my place, soon to be our place.

"It's gonna be so difficult, but we'll make it through," I reassure her.

"I know."

At night when I've just barely been able to fall asleep, I wake up to those moans I heard nearly an hour ago when we had sex in the shower. I open my eyes and turn to look at Clary who has managed to get out of my arms and is now lying on her back, naked and moaning.

She could be having a nightmare, but maybe not. Her moans don't sound scared, but more like the ones I heard this morning when she fell asleep at the end of the class. And the ones she makes when we have sex.

When Clary starts touching herself, I feel so fucking turned on and inappropriate. It's creepy to watch someone sleep, but I can't help it when she's moaning like that and she gets wetter with each rub of her hand against her pussy.

Suddenly she grabs my arm tightly with her other hand that's not making herself feel good.

"Oh Jace," she moans, still asleep. I'm so hard that it's painful. As much as I like the show, I think I need to wake her up before she starts to try to have sex with me while she's still asleep.

"Clary," I say and poke her arm.

"Jace," she sighs and still doesn't wake up.

"Clary, wake up," I say louder and she finally stops moaning and masturbating. She slowly opens her eyes and looks confused.

"Is it morning already?" she asks, clearly not realizing what she just did in her sleep.

"No, but I had to wake you up, because you did something in your sleep." Clary gazes up at me warily.

"What did I do?" Judging by the sound of her voice, she already knows.

"You were moaning and touching yourself."

"Oh god," Clary groans embarrassed.

"Has this happened before? Aside from this morning?" I ask amused and her eyes widen.

"This morning?! What?" is all Clary manages to say from her shock.

"Relax. Everyone had already left when you started making those noises." Clary sighs in relief.

"Good. And yes, this has happened before. About a week ago I woke up to my own moans in the middle of the night. I really hope my parents or Jonathan didn't hear those. But if Jonathan would've heard them, he would've teased me about it relentlessly."

"Why do you think it suddenly started?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I want you so much. I tried to search online why this is happening. I found this thing called sexsomnia. I don't think it's quite that radical or serious. It's not like I tried to have sex with you in my sleep."

"Well, you kind of almost did. You touched yourself and grabbed my arm and moaned my name. Who knows what would've happened if I wouldn't have woken you up."

"Oh god. This is so embarrassing. What if this continues?" I don't think I can take this anymore. We're both naked and I'm so hard. I can see how wet she is and it's not helping.

"Aren't you even a little bit horny after touching yourself?" I ask and touch her where she is very, very wet. Clary gasps and her back arches from the bed. I guess she didn't think about it as we started talking. "What were you dreaming of to make you this wet?" I keep stroking her and I'm glad she's awake now when she's making those pleasured noises.

"I was dreaming that you demanded everyone to leave the classroom. Then you lifted me off my desk and carried me to the closed door. You fucked me so hard against it." Fuck, I can't take this anymore. I lie on top of Clary and bring my lips on hers. I have to break the kiss as I feel her taking me into her hand and guiding my hard cock inside her. I slowly sink into her. She's always so wet and tight. She feels amazing and perfect wrapped around me.

"Can you fuck me as hard as you did in my dream?" Clary asks when I start moving.

"How hard?" I ask in a low voice which I know that turns her on.

"As hard as you can," she says while gasping in pleasure.

Little by little I start speeding up my pace and watch how Clary is moaning repeatedly and squirming in extreme pleasure under me. We're gonna be tired tomorrow, but I don't care. This is worth it.

"Is this hard enough?" I ask when my pace is very hard and fast and both us are sweating a bit.

"Yes!" she moans loudly. Her legs and arms are hugging me tightly to her. She's so warm all around me. "It's so much better than the dream," she manages to gasp out. I can't manage to say anything anymore. I can barely think as I bury my face in her neck and keep up with my pace.

"Jace," Clary moans and grips my hair with her other hand.

"Fuck," I groan when I feel it coming. It only takes few more thrusts and then I'm muffling my growl against her neck as I come deep inside her. Immediately I feel that delicious squeeze of her pussy as she reaches her orgasm while moaning my name loudly.

When I lift my head and look at Clary, her eyes are shut and she's trying to calm down her breathing. She looks so beautiful when she's recovering from her intense orgasm. I always enjoy watching that.

A moment later she finally opens those green eyes I love and smiles sleepily.

"Was that as good as in your dream?" I ask and stroke her messy sex hair.

"It was even better."

"Of course it was. No sleep Jace can replace the real one."

"Sure, whatever," she answers and yawns.

"We should go to sleep so you won't fall asleep during class tomorrow and start having another sex dream." Clary barely nods before she falls asleep. I slide out of her and I hear her whimper quietly. I settle myself next to her and take her into my arms. Soon we can sleep here like this every night.


	24. LAST TUTORING SESSION

After school I walk inside the classroom where my gorgeous teacher is supposed to be waiting for me. I'm texting Izzy about the graduation party next Saturday. I'm so glad it's not on Friday when the graduation is. I want to celebrate something else then. I want to celebrate how me and Jace can finally be together and we don't have to hide our relationship from anyone anymore.

I lift my head from my phone and notice that Jace is not sitting where the desks are side by side. Then I hear the door being closed behind me. I turn around and see Jace looking at me with that predatory glint in his eyes.

"Is your phone more important than our last tutoring?" he ask and walks closer to me. His voice is low and kind of dangerous. And the way he's slowly walking towards me is making me feel nervous and hot.

"No, I was just texting Isabelle about the party next Saturday." Jace reaches me and wraps his arms around me.

"You're not gonna wear anything really revealing, are you?"

"I don't know. I kind of just promised Izzy that she could give me a makeover. If I would've refused, she would've started arguing about it. And we don't want that right now, do we?"

"I guess not. Especially for what I have in mind," he says seductively.

"What do you have in mind?" He puts his lips right beside my ear.

"A big..." he starts and pauses. "...pile of math worksheets." I pull back to watch him in shock. That's not what I thought he had in mind! The bastard starts laughing.

"You're not really gonna make me do a big pile of those awful worksheets, are you?"

"Of course not! Just something small, but you should have seen your face!" Jace laughs a little more and after a while he finally stops. I go sit at one of the desks.

"Can we get to work now?" I ask. He's not gonna get away with this so easily. He can't just laugh at me and then expect me to be all over him. Jace gets serious and sits down next to me where his things are already on the desk. He hands me a worksheet.

"I think you should first do this and maybe then we can do something else," Jace says and his voice gets that same dark tone in it again. I feel like it melts away all the anger I have for him and replaces it with lust.

"Okay," I respond and I hear Jace release a relieved sigh. I guess he was afraid that I was gonna stay mad at him.

When I start doing the math problems, I get a thought.

"How different would this last tutoring be if we never would have gotten together? I think I'd be pretty sad right now or would try to seduce you like there's no tomorrow."

"I'm so glad you were brave enough to do what you did. I don't think I would've survived these months if I would've not been able to touch you." I think he meant I was brave when I pressed myself more against him when we first hugged when I got all the answers right. But I couldn't let go of him when I had wanted him for so long and I felt him so hard against me. It made me want him even more and I couldn't control myself. I just needed him.

"Maybe I would've given you a note with my phone number in it so you could've contacted me after graduation," I say. I would've done something. There's no way I would've just walked away and given up on ever having Jace.

"And then I would've called you to come over to my place. I would've carried you to my bedroom and ripped your clothes off." I notice how his breathing gets harder.

"That would've been nice. But I'm happy that this went this way and not like that. It has been more exciting and hot when I was still your student. And all your different teaching methods..." Jace grins and gives me a kiss.

"Yes, it's definitely better this way. Now, get to work so we can do something else," Jace demands.

"Can I sit on your lap? It is the last tutoring after all," I plead him. It makes this so much better when I can feel pleasure at the same time when I try to solve these awful math problems. And it would give me pleasure to feel his hard-on.

"Okay," he answers smiling. I climb to sit on his lap, facing the desk. I take the paper and get to work.

It's pretty easy. Either I've become better or Jace gave me some mercy by giving me an easy one. I feel Jace getting hard under me. He starts kissing my neck slowly. It's not even hard to concentrate since it's so easy.

"Done," I say when I've finished and Jace starts going through the paper.

"Everything is correct. Good job," he says and give me a kiss. He turns me around so I'm sitting astride on his lap. "Now you're going to get your reward." Jace presses me against the hard bulge in his pants. I gasp in pleasure and grab his hair. I press my lips on his and kiss him with all the passion, lust and love I feel for him. I can feel the same emotions coming from Jace as he responds the kiss and groans so deliciously that it makes me press myself harder against him.

"Fuck, I want you so much," Jace groans as our lips part.

"Then why won't you take me?" I ask breathlessly.

"I'm getting there," he responds playfully and lifts up the hem of my dress. I open the button and zipper of his pants and reach out under his boxers to take out his hard dick. Jace pushes aside the fabric of my underwear to feel how wet I am. Only he can make that slight touch of his fingers feel so amazing.

I can't take it anymore. Especially when his cock is right there in front of me. Jace helps lifting me. I slowly sit down on him. I whimper and he groans as I'm completely down on him.

"This is the last time we're going to fuck here at the school," Jace says.

"I know. And it's a bit sad, don't you think?"

"Not really. I don't think I can feel sad when you're so tightly wrapped around me." That low and gruff tone of his voice always does it for me. I almost automatically start moving on him. Jace's eyes roll back in pleasure for a moment. Then his golden eyes come back to look at me. His eyes are always the same darker gold when he's turned on. I noticed that right from the beginning when I managed to turn him on just by my words or teasing him during our tutoring.

"But this won't be the last time I'll fuck you as a teacher. We still have the weekend and next week," Jace says and helps me slide up and down. "God, you feel good," he groans.

"You always say that," I point out.

"I know, but I can't stop saying it. Nothing has ever felt this good." I'm always amazed by how lucky I am to make this sex god feel like that. I still can't quite believe that he's with me. I'm sometimes convinced that I'm going to wake up any minute now and this will all be a dream. It would've been a hell of a long dream. I'd probably wake up in a puddle of my own fluids for having so much sex and being so wet so many times.

"You feel amazing too," I say as I move on his big cock.

"Of course I do. I mean, have you seen the size of my dick?" I feel a wave of annoyance in the middle of all the pleasure. But I feel too damn great to care about his arrogance right now.

"Yes. I think I have seen it," I simply respond and keep moving. Jace's hand on my hips help me move.

"Really?" he asks and grins.

"Yes." I prevent Jace from saying anything anymore as I start kissing him. He seems to forget all we were talking about and helps me move faster.

We both start making desperate noises against our lips as we're getting close. We have to keep kissing since we can't make too much noise.

Jace's grip on my hips tightens. He bucks his hips up one more time and comes inside me. All of that and then growl against my lips triggers me to come. I hug him tightly as I go through one of those amazing and intense orgasms.

I rest my head on Jace's shoulder as we both calm down. Jace strokes my hair like many times after we've had sex.

"We should go," Jace says gently.

"I don't want to go yet." If we'd leave, I'd have to face the weekend without Jace. I decided to spend this weekend with Isabelle and Simon, since it's the last weekend before graduation. I just need to spend some time with my friends. Okay, I don't need to, but I want to. I also want to be with Jace, but I don't want to abandon my friends because I have a boyfriend. They have both probably started suspecting that I have someone, because I haven't spend that much time with them lately.

"I don't want to go either. I don't like spending time apart, but soon we're going to be living together. Then you might even get bored of me and want to spend time apart." I lift my head after hearing the impossible thought.

"I don't think that's possible. I don't think I'll ever get tired of spending time with you."

"I think you will. I already annoy you with my arrogance." He smirks at me. I also kind of don't like that smirk.

"Yes, you do. Okay, let's not think about it right now. We need to leave."

We make ourselves look like we didn't just have sex in in the classroom, and leave the school. Jace drives me to that same spot he always does when he drives me home.

"I'll see you on Monday," Jace says and pouts. It almost makes me forget all the plans I have for this weekend and just go to his place with him instead. I can't believe it'll soon be our place. I don't know if Jace will be too pleased of me decorating it more. Even if it's very nice and trendy now, it's not very cozy or warm. It's like straight from some magazine. I'm going to make it better. Some day when he's not at home. Maybe I'll take a picture of his face when he'll see his redecorated home. It'll be priceless.

"Yeah, see you." I come back from my daydreaming and kiss Jace.

"I love you," he says when I open the door and step out. Yet another thing that makes me very reluctant to leave.

"Love you too," I respond and quickly shut the car door before I cancel my plans. Like always, I watch him drive away and then walk to my house.

I go upstairs and see Jonathan packing his stuff in his room. It almost makes me cry. He's going to a college that is a two hour plane ride away from home.

"Don't tell me you're going to start crying again," Jonathan says as he notices me by the door.

"No. Actually, there's something I need to tell you." He stops what he's doing and stands up.

"What is it? Don't tell me you're pregnant, because I swear to-" he starts ranting angrily, but I interrupt him since that is not the case.

"No! That's not what this is about." Jonathan sighs in relief. I don't know if he's going to be pleased to hear what I have to say anyway. "After graduation, I'm moving in with Jace."

Jonathan stares at me blankly. I have no idea what he's thinking.

"I guess, I thought that was going to happen sooner or later since you're staying to study here," he says like it's no big deal.

"So, you're not mad or anything?" I thought he was gonna be like: 'Hell no!', but I guess I was wrong.

"No, I've already accepted you two. I thought you already knew that. And he's making you happy, so I'm happy for you." I walk over him and give him a hug.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you didn't freak out," I say relieved.

"You still have to tell our parents. I'm so gonna be there. I can't wait," he says and grins. I bet he's really gonna enjoy seeing mom and dad shocked and me being extremely nervous. We already decided with Jace that he's not going to be there. I'll make sure they'll be okay with it and I'll introduce Jace to them later. I don't need my dad attacking Jace. 'Cause I'm sure he's going to be pretty mad.

"But they're going to be mad at you for knowing and not telling them." I smirk at him.

"I know, but I'm not the one sleeping with the teacher," he responds and smirks back at me.

"You're such a supportive brother," I sarcastically.

"Yes I am. Who is the one who has kept the secret of his sister having sex with the teacher for months?" My god, he can be annoying. Now I'm kind of glad that he'll be far away.

"We're not just having sex," I defend and leave the room.

"Sure, whatever you say!" I hear him yell behind me and I slam the door of my room shut.

I have started packing too. I'm not sure when I'll move in with Jace. It depends when I'll have enough courage to tell my parents about me and Jace and how they'll react.


	25. GOODBYES

"As many of you might know, this is our last math class," Jace says as he begins his class. There are cheers and also complains. The complains naturally come from all the females in the class. Except me of course. I'll be seeing Jace quite a lot after this last class. Especially after we move in together. It's funny to think that these other students have no idea that me and Jace have been fucking in this same classroom so many times, or that we're going to live together.

  
It's so sad that this is the last time I'll see Jace like this, my teacher. But it's also a relief since now we don't have to worry of getting caught. We can finally be together like a normal couple. We don't have to drive four hours to be able to go on a date. We can go wherever we want. It doesn't matter who sees us.

And if I'm going to miss seeing Jace as my teacher, I'm sure we can role-play. I can wear my slutty schoolgirl outfit and Jace can dress like a teacher. He dresses well now too, when he's actually teaching. But those clothes don't exactly make him look like a teacher that much. They're of course appropriate for his job, but not what a normal teacher would wear. And it gets me so hot and bothered when he does dress like that. Actually, he always gets me hot and bothered.

Kaelie and all the other girls in the class are trying so hard to flirt with Jace. He's of course being professional like always. Well, not always. I mean, he's not really that professional with me.

The class contains some math problems Jace writes on the board. They aren't that hard. Or maybe I really am getting better. There can be heard a lot of sultry 'Mr. Herondale's, but only mine can get some reaction out of him. He manages to hide it really well, but I can read him so well, so I of course notice the change in his face.

When the class ends, some female student wants to hug Jace. He has no option but to comply. He's always been very casual and very nice teacher, unlike many other teachers. I watch as student after student hugs Jace. They're all female, except there's one guy too.

I manage to suppress my jealousy, because Jace is with me and this is probably the last time he's ever gonna see any of those girls. Of course there's going to be the graduation, but it barely counts.

I wait for everyone to leave. When it's finally just Jace and I, I stand up and make my way to him.

"Do you want a hug too?" Jace asks grinning.

"Of course," I respond. Jace spreads his arms and we hug. This moment would be so different if we would be just a student and a teacher. This would feel so much different. I'd feel excited and nervous and I'd want him so much that I could barely contain myself from grinding myself against him. I do feel the need for him now as I feel his strong body against me. I don't need to feel the sadness I would feel if we wouldn't be together. I'd be so afraid that this would be the last time I'd touch him or be so close to him. But I'm so happy that we are together and we will see and touch each other very much after this.

Jace presses a quick kiss on the top of my head.

"Go to your next class. And you better not be hugging any other teachers like that," Jace warns. If I wasn't soaked by now, that definitely did it. I can just imagine how he would punish me by fucking me hard if I would hug anyone else like that. So, maybe I should do that.

"Are you going to punish me if I do?" I ask quietly so no one will hear.

"Go." Jace chuckles and gently pushes me towards the door. I walk out of the classroom, swaying my hips as I walk. I hear a muffled groan coming from behind me.

Maybe I should be the one to punish Jace since he's probably going to hug more female students in his other math classes. We'll see...

By the end of the day when me and Jace are stumbling to his bedroom, we're both horny and need each other so damn much. Even though I feel like I'm about to burst if I don't have Jace now, I have the punishment still in my mind.

I push Jace to lie down on the bed and sit right on top of his hard-on. I hold his hands above his head.

"How many girls did you hug today?" I ask.

"Oh, so that is what this is all about. There were some, but I couldn't deny them."

"I know, but I still think you should be punished." Jace lifts one eyebrow.

"Really? How exactly are you going to punish me?" Is he mocking me? 'Cause I can so punish him. And I will.

"Are you doubting me?" I ask and grind myself against him slowly. He groans and closes his eyes for a moment.

"No. But I can always just turn us around if your punishment gets too rough." He smirks at me. I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm glad I have a solution for that already," I say and take his belt out of his jeans. I tie his hands to the headboard with it. I can see from the look on Jace's face how much he's enjoying this. He's not going to enjoy it too long, since he's soon going to have to beg for his release.

I realize that he still has his shirt on. I quickly untie the belt and take off his shirt. Once he's tied to the bed again, I begin his torture.

I take off my skirt and top, leaving me in dark purple underwear. I bet Jace is just dying to touch me. Too bad his hands are tied.

I start pressing my lips softly on his bare chest. I press my hand against the bulge in his jeans and move it just as softly as my lips. Jace's quiet groan sounds a bit pained. I think I should at least take off his tight jeans.

I take off his jeans and Jace looks relieved.

"Don't worry, it's not over yet," I say and the pained, but heated look returns to his face. I can't believe I have this so hot sex god tied to a bed. And I can do what I want with him.

"How long are you going to continue this?" Jace asks. I take off the rest of my clothes and lie on top of him. I press my breasts against his chest and move on top his hard-on. His hard dick is still covered with his boxers. I wish it wouldn't, but it's part of the punishment.

"Clary, please," Jace pleads in a rough and pleading voice.

"Not yet," I say and cup his face. I press my lips against his and let him take control of the kiss. It's furious and passionate. It shows me how much he wants and needs me.

"I need you. I've needed you all damn day," Jace says desperately when we stop kissing.

"I know. And eventually you will get me."

"Eventually? I need you now!" I should do this more often. I enjoy teasing him so much. And it's always good to know how much he needs me.

"I hope you know that I'm going to fuck you so hard after you untie my hands." The rough tone of his voice almost makes me untie his hands right now. It certainly does make this punishment shorter.

"I know," I say and give him a lingering kiss before taking off his boxers. I slide my wet pussy against his huge erection and kiss his neck.

"Oh fuck, you're so wet," Jace half groans an half whines. I grin against his neck. I bet he'd just love to slide inside me.

"All this is just making me so turned on," I say between the kisses on his neck.

"Maybe I should let you do this more often then. I want you soaking." I see what he's trying to do here by using that deep and husky voice. He's making my job here so hard! I just want to give in and let him fuck me as hard as he wants.

I lift his cock up and press myself lightly against the tip.

"How much do you want this?" I ask and press down a bit more so I have the tip inside me. Jace grunts almost desperately.

"So fucking much. You're so going to pay for this."

"I'm looking forward to it." I sit down on him completely and Jace groans relieved. As much as I want Jace to pound inside me, I move slowly. "You feel so amazing inside me. So big and hard inside my tight pussy." Jace growls and throws his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes. He's clearly trying not to come.

"Please, untie my hands," he pleads in a rough voice. I continue slowly bouncing on his dick, but when he opens his eyes, I can see how he's dying to take me as hard as possible. I whimper at the feeling of him and the predatory look in his eyes.

I give in and untie his hands, because I feel like I have no other choice. Immediately he turns us around. He wraps his arms around me and starts pounding hard inside me. I moan and Jace rests his forehead against mine. I missed the feel of his strong arms around me. And I like it more when he's in control.

"This is what you get when you tease me," Jace says harshly and keeps his pace hard and fast.

"Maybe I should tease you always then. I love it when you're like this." My hands are gliding on his slightly sweaty back muscles.

"I know." He picks up his pace even more and I feel like I can't even think anymore. "Are you gonna come hard again?" I can only whimper in response.

I can see that Jace can't hold it that much longer. Neither can I. It's impossible when he's talking like that and he's moving so fast.

"Oh shit, Clary. Look at me," he says when my eyes are closing. I force them open and look into his eyes. It only takes few of those hard thrusts and I'm gasping for breath and moaning Jace's name as I come. Jace's arms grip me more strongly as he releases that one last groan and pushes inside me one more time. I can barely feel him coming inside me when I feel like I'm having an orgasm after another.

I realize that my eyes have closed and Jace is softly looking down at me. He's stroking my hair.

"You look so beautiful after sex. So blissed-out and peaceful, your cheeks lightly pink." I run my hand through his soft hair.

"You look look beautiful too," I joke. Okay, he does look beautiful, but I know he won't like it.

"No. I look sexy and manly. And I'm sweaty and my hair is a mess. But I still look awesome." I roll my eyes.

"Sure, whatever," I mumble and my eyes close.

"Hey, don't falls asleep. I need to get you home. Even if I don't want that." I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I don't want that either. But soon this will be our home. Soon everything will be better."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Or did you forget about your parents? They won't be thrilled that you're dating your teacher who is older than you."

"Of course they won't be, but it'll be okay once I introduce you to them and they'll just love you." I open my eyes, because I feel like I'll fall asleep any moment.

"Of course they will. I mean-" I cut Jace's arrogant rambling by kissing him. I enjoy the feel of his lips moving on mine as long as possible before I need to go home. I can't wait to call this my home.


	26. GRADUATION

After the long and boring graduation ceremony, I'm finally free! I need to go home with my family to celebrate. I wish I could go celebrate with Jace. But I will do that later tonight. I decided that I'll tell Isabelle and Simon about Jace before going to his place. Even though we have that party tomorrow, we still agreed to meet tonight, just the three of us. It's a perfect opportunity to tell them.

"Congratulations!" my mom says cheerfully as she walks to me and Jonathan with dad. They both hug us and we then start walking away from the gym. I notice Jace further away and wave at him quickly. He smiles and waves back. I turn around and rush to follow my family.

I get a bit sad as we walk in the hall towards the exit. I remember all those great moments I had with Jace in the classroom. We'll never have that again. I need to remind myself that it's easier now. No more hiding.

I see Sebastian with his parents in the parking lot. I guess I should go say goodbye. Even if we never had the best or very long relationship, he was still a part of my life for a moment. And I'll probably never see him again after this.

Sebastian walks over to me, clearly having the same thoughts. My parents and Jonathan walk to the car.

"I was hoping I'd see you. I just wanted to say goodbye," he says.

"One last hug?" I ask and spread my arms. The hug doesn't last for long and it's a friendly hug. Thankfully he's not trying to cop a feel or anything.

"By the way, I know about your relationship. And I'm happy for you," he says and smiles. My eyes widen.

"What?! You know about me and..."

"Yes, I know about you and Mr. Herondale. I once walked past the math classroom after school and heard some noises coming from there. I recognized those moans." He smirks. I stare at him horrified. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides, it doesn't matter now that he's not your teacher anymore."

"Oh right! I guess I kind of forgot about that. But it's still risky, because we were together when he still was my teacher."

"I won't tell. Like I said, I'm happy that you have found someone. Hopefully I will too when I'll go to college."

"You will. But how did you know that we're together and not just having sex?" I ask confused.

"I know that you're not stupid enough to just sleep with your teacher. I knew there had to be something more. And as much as I like talking with you, I think both of our parents are waiting." He is kind of right about me not just having sex with Jace. Except that we first just had sex and then agreed to date, but whatever.

"You're right. Bye."

"Bye." He smiles and walks away. I think the simple 'bye' is enough. Even if we'll never see each other. We don't need tears and a lot of hugs. I have Jace now and he'll find someone too. We were never meant to be.

I walk to the car where my family is and go inside. We'll go home and celebrate. I guess I could tell them about Jace now, to get it over with. But I don't think I want to ruin this day. Today is about finally graduating and celebrating it.

I'm very nervous as I walk towards Simon's house where he and Izzy are waiting for me. How are they going to react to find out about me and Jace? I'm sure they won't be mad or anything.

As Izzy and Simon open the door, I smile nervously.

"Why do you look like that?" Izzy asks. "You look like you're about to throw up or something."

"I have something to tell you," I say as I walk inside.

"Okay. What is it?" Simon asks.

"I think you should sit down." Now they look a bit scared. Maybe I made them think that I'm about to tell them that I have some deathly illness or that something bad has happened.

We go to the living room. Izzy and Simon sit on a same couch and I sit on a couch opposite them.

I don't like how they're both staring at me concerned.

"I guess you both have already guessed that I'm dating someone," I say. They both visibly relax.

"Oh! That's what this is about! Are you finally gonna tell us who it is?" Izzy asks excited and leans forward in her seat.

"Yes." I can't make myself to just say it! I can't just blurt out: 'It's our former math teacher!'

"Who is it?" Simon urges.

"Take a guess," I say. Maybe they can guess it. Maybe not. I don't think they're gonna guess that my secret boyfriend is my teacher.

They both get a thoughtful look on their faces as they try to figure it out.

"It's not Sebastian, because I saw you saying goodbye to him in the parking lot," Izzy thinks out loud. "Is it Raphael?"

"No."

"Jordan?" Simon suggests.

"No. He just got back together with Maia. I think you should know that as his friend."

"Meliorn?" Izzy says before Simon has a change to answer me.

"Nope." This is too much fun. They're getting pretty desperate already.

"Aline?" Simon says. Seriously?

"No! I don't swing that way."

"You never know." He shrugs.

About twenty minutes later they're still guessing and I think we're all getting pretty frustrated with this guessing game.

"I don't know! Give us some hint," Izzy says desperately.

"What if it's not one of the students," I say carefully. Izzy's mouth drops open and Simon is looking confused.

"Not one of the students?" Simon asks.

"You mean it's a teacher?" Izzy asks.

"Clary! That's gross!" Simon exclaims. He's probably thinking about one those old teachers, like the ones in their fifties.

"Wait. Are you talking about Mr. Herondale?" Izzy asks, but I think she knows the answer already.

"Maybe," I answer.

"Oh my god! This is great! I always knew you liked him, but I didn't think there could be something between you two. When did it all start? Why haven't you told us about it before?!" I patiently wait as Izzy stops her excited rambling. Simon is just sitting and staring. I guess, he did not see this coming.

"It started a few months ago and I didn't tell you, because it was just too risky. It's not that I don't trust you, because I do. I just didn't want to risk it."

"I understand. And I'm so happy for you! I knew how much you liked him!" She sits down next to me and gives me a hug. I didn't expect her to be so excited. "Is it serious between you two?" she asks as we separate.

"Yes. We're moving in together soon. I just need to tell my parents about it."

"That's not going to be easy. But does Jonathan then know already?"

"Yes. He accidentally found out." Izzy looks at me with sympathy.

"He didn't make it easy for you, did he?"

"Nope. You can't believe all the shit he has made me do these past few months. But he's going to pay when my parents find out how he knew but didn't tell them." I can't wait to see his panicked face when our parents will scold him for not telling.

"Simon!" Izzy yells to a Simon who is still sitting on the other couch in shock. He snaps out of the state he was in.

"Sorry! It's just a lot to take in. I guess, I'm happy for you?" he says awkwardly and scratches the back of his head. "It's just... He was our math teacher! You're dating our math teacher!"

"I know that! And I know it might be weird for you, but that's just how it is."

"Well, it's not weird for me! I mean, he's hot! I totally understand why you're with him," Izzy says.

"Hey! I know you might think he's hot, but you don't need to say it in front of me," Simon says and pouts.

"Aw. I think you're hot too," Izzy says and joins him on the other couch.

"Really?" Simon asks hopefully. Oh god, I see where this is going.

"Yes, really hot," she says and closes the space between their mouths. I think it's time for me to leave.

"I think I'm going to go now," I say and get up, but they don't react. They just keep making out and I really need to get out of here before it gets too heated. I quickly get out of the house as I'm in a rush of getting to Jace.

I relax on the couch in my living room and drink some wine. Clary should arrive soon. It's been a long day and I need to see her and celebrate our freedom together, the freedom of being able to be together. And also the long-awaited break from work.

I continue drinking the wine and wait for Clary. At seven pm I hear the key being turned in the lock. I already gave Clary a key to our apartment. The door opens and closes as she comes in.

"Honey, I'm home!" she yells and I chuckle. I walk over to greet her. It's the first time she has used the key to come inside the apartment. When I see her, the first thought is that I want to rip that red dress off of her, no matter how well it hugs her body.

"I was waiting for you," I say and close the distance between us. I wrap my arms around her and give her a one quick passionate kiss. "How did it go with Isabelle and Simon? Did you tell them?"

"Yes. Isabelle was very excited and Simon was... He was a bit shocked. But I think he has forgotten all about it by now." She crinkles her nose in disgust.

"Do I even wanna know?" I chuckle.

"No, I don't think you do. But maybe you could make me forget all about it." Clary's voice changes to more sultry and she starts unbuttoning my shirt while looking at me in the eyes. She knows how it drives me insane when she looks up at me like that under her eyelashes.

"Yes, I can," I say with a same kind of tone and start leading her to the kitchen. Clary looks confused and disappointed as I go to the fridge. I take out a bottle of champagne and put it beside the two glasses I have put on the counter.

"That's not exactly what I was talking about," she says and sits down on the other bar stool at the counter.

"I know." I smirk at her and pour some champagne on the glasses. "But we need to celebrate first. We need to celebrate that we can finally be together and not hide our relationship. Also that you graduated and that I have a break from work."

"You're right, but I had some other kind of celebration in my mind." She pouts.

"And we will celebrate that kind of way too. Now, drink your champagne." I give her the other glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asks.

"No. I don't think one glass will get you very drunk." Clary mumbles something and starts drinking.

"I said goodbye to Sebastian today," she says nonchalantly and takes a sip of her champagne. I have a feeling that she's trying to get me to take her right here on the kitchen counter, and hard. That's actually what I want to do right now after she mentioned her ex.

"Really?"

"Yes. We had a nice and polite conversation," she says. "And we hugged." I grip my glass tighter and quickly drink the rest of my champagne.

"You hugged?" I try to not sound jealous, but I don't think I manage that. I get this image on my mind of them hugging and it makes me furious. I think that's what she's trying to accomplish. I don't want to be a possessive asshole, but it's her ex! I hope he didn't try to feel her up.

"Yes. It was a really nice and long hug." Oh, she's definitely trying to make me jealous!

"It was?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Not really." She shrugs. Okay, that's it! I stand up and move the glasses away. I lift Clary off her seat and place her on the counter.

"Is this what you want? You want me to fuck you right here on the kitchen counter?" I ask in a rough tone.

"Yes," she answers and looks like she can barely contain herself. Well, neither can I as I start kissing her and pull her panties down swiftly. I push my jeans down and free my hard-on. I was hard right after she came through the door and I saw her in that dress.

I don't even need to feel if she's wet, because I know she is. She's always soaked for me. I plunge inside her and growl in her ear. I know she just loves to hear those noises. Just as much as I like hearing her making those desperate little moans that beg for me to take her harder.

I immediately start thrusting in her hard.

"Do you want me to fuck in every surface of the apartment?" I ask her breathlessly.

"Yes, please," she moans.

And that's exactly what we do. Well, almost. We fuck on the counter, the kitchen table, the couch and finally end up in the bench against the window.

Clary has already had so many orgasms that I've lost count. I have been able to hold it, barely. I'm afraid I'm going to drown her body with my cum when I come. But I'm not going to hold back any longer. I can't. I don't know how I've been able to hold it back this long. Clary is so slippery with the many orgasms she's had. The way she's been clenching me so tightly every time she's had an orgasm, has felt so amazing and it has been so hard in those moments to not come.

"Let go, Jace," Clary says while kissing and nibbling my neck. I speed up my pace and finally let go.

"Clary," I groan and hold her tightly as I come inside her so hard. I don't think I've ever come so hard. It was so worth it. I once again feel Clary come and hear her whimper my name.

We're both absolutely spent as we lie on the bench. I move us a little so Clary is on top of me, so I'm not crushing her with my weight.

"Please tell me you can stay the night," I mumble.

"Yes," is all she can say. We should drag ourselves to the bedroom so we won't fall asleep here.

"Good, I wouldn't be able to drive you home."

"Is that the only reason you want me to stay?" Clary looks up at me and tries to sound offended, but she just sounds tired.

"Of course not. I want to be able to sleep in a same bed with you. And have sex in the morning."

"How can you even think about sex right now?" That's a very good question.

"I just know that I'll want you again in the morning."

"I know. Me too. But I need to leave pretty early to get ready for the party. Izzy needs hours to get me and herself ready." Great. A party full of drunken idiots trying to hit on my girlfriend. My arms tighten a bit around her. "Don't worry, I won't be there for long. And I won't do anything with anyone. I couldn't do that to you. And I don't want anyone else." She must have known what I thought when my arms tightened around her.

"I know that. I just don't like them being all over you," I say and kiss her forehead.

"I can text you to let you know what's going on," she suggests.

"No, you don't have to do that. Just, try to enjoy the party. Hang out with Isabelle and Simon." Then I remember something. "Is Sebastian going to be there?"

"Oh right. Yes, he is. I guess I didn't need to say goodbye to him yet," she realizes.

"Yes you did, because you're not going to be with him there, are you?"

"I guess not. He's probably going to find some girl and be with her. Enough about Sebastian. Let's go to sleep." I feel like hearing the word 'sleep' is almost enough to make me fall asleep.

We barely make it to bed and both of us fall asleep immediately.


	27. TELLING THE PARENTS

"Do I take you straight to Isabelle's place or are you gonna go home first?" Jace asks as we dry ourselves with towels after our hot shower sex.

"I need to go home first. Since we woke up earlier than I thought, I have time before I need to go to Izzy's. I'm going to tell my parents about us." Jace drops the towel and stares at me.

"Really?"

"I just feel like I need to get this over with. And I really want to move in here with you. I feel like I can't stand it anymore. I want to be with you as much as possible. And I don't want to lie to my parents anymore."

"I understand," he says and hugs my naked body to his. It feels so nice and warm. Soon I feel Jace's hands starting to wander on my body.

"Don't even think about it. We don't have time. And we just had sex," I say and step out of his arms. Now I feel cold!

"You're right."

Half an hour later I'm getting into my house. My body is so tense. I hear noises coming from the kitchen, so I quickly go upstairs to my room to change my clothes. I don't really care what I wear right now. Izzy said that she has some perfect dress for me to wear tonight. I just put on some jeans and a t-shirt.

I walk out of my room and feel like I'm about to throw up. Jonathan comes out of his room. Just my luck.

"Are you finally gonna tell mom and dad about Jace?" he asks, grinning like a maniac.

"How did you know?"

"Your face looks exactly like I've imagined it would look like when it's gonna happen. And you're very tense."

"Well, excuse me for being nervous!" I glare at him walk past him to the stairs.

"Let the show begin," I hear Jonathan say as he follows me down the stairs. I sigh and roll my eyes.

I walk to the kitchen where I know my parents are. I need to go there fast before I change my mind. They're sitting at the kitchen table and eating breakfast.

"Did you have fun with Isabelle and Simon?" my dad asks when he notices me.

"Yes," I lie, but then remember why I'm here. I sit down across from them. "Actually, I wasn't with Isabelle and Simon last night." Jonathan sits next to me. He's still grinning like that!

"Where were you then?" mom asks confused. How the hell am I gonna be able to do this? I couldn't say it yesterday to Izzy and Simon. How can I tell this to my parents? They're going to freak out!

"I was with my boyfriend." I'll take this one step at a time. Maybe next I can say his name. They'll either know who it is or not. But it's not like I can hide the fact that he was my teacher. I'm pretty sure they saw him at the graduation.

"Your boyfriend?" dad asks frowning.

"Yes."

"How long have you been with him?" mom asks. She seems more accepting than dad. I guess she already thought that I might be dating.

"A few months," I say quietly.

"Why haven't you told us?" Dad is starting to get a little angry.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"Valentine, calm down," mom says and rests her hand on top of his. She turns back to look at me."I'm sure you have a good reason why you haven't told us," she says gently.

"I do," I sigh.

"And what is this good reason?" Jonathan suddenly asks. I turn my head to glare at him and notice the damn smirk still in place.

"Like you wouldn't know," I say.

"You know?" dad asks Jonathan. And let the fun begin!

"I think Clary here, is in a middle of telling something," he answers in a calm voice. I know he must be freaking out inside.

"Yes. Go on, Clary," dad says.

"Well... His name is Jace," I say.

"That still doesn't explain why you haven't told us," mom says.

"I guess one of the reasons is that he's a bit older than me." I'm getting there, little by little.

"How much older?" dad almost growls. Oh shit, he's getting mad. Maybe I should tell them that it's my teacher a bit later. Maybe not, since I've already started telling.

"He's 29."

"29?!" mom and dad yell at the same time.

"Yes. And... he's..." I almost said it, but the words are stuck in my throat. I can't say it! This is too stressful. But Jace is worth this all.

"There's more?!" dad asks incredulously. His naturally pale face is starting to get a little red hue in it. This is not good.

"Yes. But maybe you should calm down a bit first. Otherwise I'm not going to tell." I'm afraid that dad is going to have a heart attack or something if I tell him that he's my teacher.

"I think that's a good idea," mom says with a concerned frown on her face. Dad agrees and takes deep breaths. Good, he's gonna need that.

About ten minutes later they're both calmer and I think it's safe for me to continue.

"Okay, so he's 29. Are you serious with him?" mom asks.

"Yes. We are very serious. We're in love and I'm going to move in with him. It's better that way, because it's closer to college. And I feel like I want to move out anyway." I hope my reasons are good enough for them. It's not like they can keep me here and prevent me from moving out.

"This is just so much to take in," dad says. Oh, you have no idea. If this is a lot to take, then when I'll tell who Jace really is, that is going to be explosive.

"I'm happy that you have found someone. I still don't understand why you have kept this a secret and decided to tell us now," mom says confused

"There's a very good reason for that."

"Which is..." dad urges.

"He was my..." The word 'teacher' is still stuck in my throat.

"He was what?" Great, dad is getting angry again.

"Teacher," I finally say.

"Your teacher?" mom asks, since dad doesn't seem to be able to say anything. That red hue is coming back to his face, maybe even a bit stronger.

"Yes. My math teacher."

"You have been dating your teacher?! I thought we raised you better than this. What were you thinking? It's not allowed. You could have both gotten in trouble for this." I sit and wait as dad finishes his rant, his face getting redder and redder.

"But we didn't get in trouble. We hid it well. Or we were just lucky. But we are going to be together now." I try to keep my voice strong and like I'm taking no shit and this is my damn decision!

"I just can't believe you would do something like this," mom says.

"You're both acting like I burned down the school or became a hooker or sold drugs. I just fell in love. Is that so awful?"

"Maybe not. But it is, because it's your teacher! You don't just fall in love with your teacher."I'm getting really annoyed with dad right now!

"Well, I just did."

"Wait. Jonathan, did you already know about this?" Now it's Jonathan's turn to face dad's anger.

"Yeah. But what kind of brother would've I been if I would've told you?" he tries to defend himself.

"This is about your sister and what is good for her!"

"Well, I think he is good for her. Don't you think that I would've told you if I thought he wouldn't be?" Surprise, Jonathan can actually act nice sometimes!

"Maybe we should take time to think about this instead of arguing about it. It's not going to change if we continue yelling." I'm glad mom can think logically even though this is a shock for her too.

"You're right. And I really need to go now. Izzy is going to get me ready for the party." I get up and leave before anyone has anything to say. I do hear some protests, but I ignore it and get the hell out of the house. I take deep breath of the fresh air once I arrive outside. I already have my keys and phone, because I thought that I might have to make a quick exit.

I just hope they will really think about it. I hope Jonathan could talk to them. It's best to just give them a moment to take this all in.

After hours of several outfits, make up and talking, Izzy and I are walking into the house where the party is. I don't even know whose house it is. Izzy just forced me to come. We came in Izzy's car, but I'm going to drive Jonathan home in his car. The reason why I'm going to drive him home is because he's going to be so wasted by the end of this evening. He never learns. Always when he goes to a party, he's so drunk that he probably doesn't know his own name.

I think I'm going to drink one drink. It'll fade away by the time I leave.

"You need to be careful in there. I made you look so hot that all guys will be all over you," Izzy says. I feel like I could have worn something less revealing. The dress is sparkling golden and very tight. I asked Izzy if Magnus had bought it, she said yes. Izzy visited him since he lives with her brother Alec. So, Magnus had given her the dress and wanted for her to try to get me to wear it. Since she succeeded, she was on the phone with him for like an hour! It's funny how happy I can make someone for wearing this dress. I know I will make Jace very happy too.

We step into the house. It's full of people and the music is loud. Izzy spots Simon and goes to him. I decide to drink that drink right now, so it'll have time to fade away before I need to drive. I see a table were the alcohol is. I walk over there and take some of the punch. I first take little to taste if it has a lot of alcohol. It's not that bad, so I take some more.

What the hell do I do now? I'm not really a party girl, so I'm not gonna just go dance or anything. I see Izzy and Simon making out on a couch. I can't go there and interrupt them. I decide to go wander around the house. Unfortunately I find Kaelie and her friends in the kitchen. I go behind the corner before they see me. Maybe I should eavesdrop on their conversation. That can be really entertaining.

Just as I'm getting bored of listening to their gossiping, it gets interesting.

"Do you think I'd have a shot with Mr. Herondale now that he's no longer my teacher? I think he was just holding back, because he knew he wasn't supposed to do it." Kaelie's voice sounds so annoying. She's so ridiculous! But I understand how much one can want to have Jace. Even enough to make herself believe that he actually does want her. He's just so full of sexual energy and every woman's hormones go crazy around him.

"I always saw the way he was checking you out," says one of her friends. He was not checking her out! He better not have!

"Yes he was! I'm so gonna fuck him-" I can't listen to this anymore. I walk away fast, back to the living room. I almost burst out laughing as I see Jonathan dancing. He's not a good dancer, at all. And he's already pretty damn drunk. I take my phone out of my purse and record some of his dancing. It's always good to have some blackmail material.

I sit down on a couch and decide to cheer Jace up by sending him the video of Jonathan dancing. A moment later I get a reply.

Oh god, I can't breath! I'm laughing so hard! Please tell me his dancing skills are not genetic and you can dance better.

I grin at his text and answer.

I can dance better. Maybe I can show you some day ;)

Maybe you can show me tonight.

I decide to not reply and let him wonder if I will. Maybe I will.

I feel the couch dip as someone sits next to me. I turn to look who it is and I'm relieved to find Izzy.

"Are you texting Mr. Herondale?" she asks and giggles. She's drunk too. She told me earlier how Simon is going to drive her home. I guess Simon and I are the only sober people in this party. Expect that I'm a bit tipsy from that one drink I just drank.

"Maybe you should talk in a bit quieter tone. It's still not completely safe to let people know that we're together. They could still get Jace in trouble, I think."

"Oh, of course. It's just hard for me to think clearly right now."

"I wonder why," I say sarcastically.

"Come on! Let's go dance!" Izzy suddenly yells and stands up. I decide to try to have some fun and go dance with her.

The evening turns into night and I'm so ready to leave. I only danced for about ten minutes until I had enough of guys trying to grope me. I've been drinking a lot of water to try to get the alcohol off my body faster. It was over three hours ago since I drank the drink and I feel sober.

I've been sitting in this same spot for a long time. I'm dying of boredom and I need to leave. Plus, I've been exchanging very dirty messages with Jace and they have gotten me really horny.

Now I just need to hunt down Jonathan. He's not dancing like crazy anymore, so I guess he's passed out on some couch. I walk around the big living room with many couches and like I guessed, Jonathan is passed out on one of them. He better wake up! There's no way I'm dragging him to the car.

I shake him and try to get him to wake up. Soon his eyes blink open and he sits up. He looks around confused. Then he notices me.

"Are we leaving already? I was having so much fun!" he whines.

"Really? You call passed out on a couch fun? And yes, we are leaving. Come on." I tug him up from the couch. He wobbles on his feet. I try to steady him the best I can on our way to the front door.

"I'm going home with this girl," he slurs to some random people. He's so embarrassing when he's drunk. It's like he has no filter at all! It's awful! Maybe I should record all this for more blackmail material. Even if it'd be just the sound. He would be so embarrassed tomorrow when I'd make him listen to it.

"Aren't you a lucky guy," some guy says.

"We're twins," I point our angrily to him and he looks at me in disgust.

"That's twisted," he says.

"I mean I'm taking him home-" I realize that there's no way of trying to make this idiot realize what I'm trying to say. Why can't I have some magical remote control so I could skip time to that moment when I'm in Jace's arms again?

I drag Jonathan outside to his car.

"Where are the keys?" I'm getting pretty pissed off already. I just want to get this drunken idiot home and go to Jace's.

"They're right here, on my back pocket," he says and slaps his hand against the back pocket of his jeans.

"Are you gonna give them to me? There's no fucking way I'll get them." I feel like I'm as angry as dad was today when I told him about Jace. Unfortunately I'm not as tall and scary as him.

"Nope." He crosses his arms and smirks at me. I feel like I'm arguing with a child.

"Give me the damn keys!" I stretch out my hand to him.

"What do I get if I give you the keys?"

"A drive home? Or do you want to stay here? Pass out on the cold ground?"

"No," he answers, but still doesn't hand the keys. Maybe I should try a different tactic. I put the saddest face I can mange and try to make myself cry. I'm so frustrated that it's actually not very hard. I look up at him with tears in my eyes and his face softens.

"No, don't cry. Let's go home. Take the keys." He finally hands me the keys! I take the keys and smirk.

"That was easy. Now get in the car." I open the passenger side door, but he doesn't go in. He just stares at me shocked.

"You tricked me!"

"So? It's not like you act like an angel with me either." He glares at me and stumbles into to the car. I sigh and close the door. I go inside and start driving us home.

First the drive is silent, but then his drunken mouth with no filter starts talking again.

"Are you gonna have a little fun with your math teacher?" he asks and I can almost hear the grin in his voice.

"It's none of your business."

"Are you gonna put on a little naughty schoolgirl outf-"

"Jonathan, stop! Please, stop talking."

"Not a chance."

So, I listen to Jonathan's disturbing rambling for the rest of the ride. When I stop on a red light, I quickly take my phone out and hit record. It's my revenge.

I park the car in front of our house and drag Jonathan inside the house and into his room, while he's still talking. As soon as I push him onto his bed, he falls asleep. I need Jace. Right now.

I text him to come pick me up. I go wait for him outside. I feel so relieved when I see his car. This has been such a difficult day. I run to the car and quickly go in.

"What's the rush? Did you miss me so much?" Jace asks when I slam the door shut.

"It was awful," is all I can say.

"Tell me," Jace says and starts driving.

"I guess I should start about how I told my parents about you. They weren't happy about it. I kind of left them to think about it. But they can't force us to break up."

"Of course not." I can hear the pain in his voice of the thought.

"We'll talk more about it when I'll talk to them again tomorrow. Or today since it is already after midnight."

"What about the party? Did something happen in there?" Jace probably thinks that since I was so angry because of Jonathan. I'm not really angry at him. He was just getting to my nerves.

"First I heard Kaelie talking about wanting to fuck you. Then I was bored. Then I went to dance with Izzy and some guys tried to grope me. Then I was bored again. When it was time to go Jonathan was wasted and talking really inappropriate stuff. I got really annoyed with him. So, yeah, it wasn't exactly the best party ever," I finish my rant.

"Wow. It's a good thing then that you won't be seeing Kaelie again. Or you never know. But at least you got me to text with when you were bored. That video was hilarious!" Jace laughs and parks the car. "But you sure won't be bored now," he says and we get out of the car.

We quickly go to his apartment. I hate that I still have to call it his apartment and not our apartment. But it's only a matter of time.

Right after I close the door behind us, Jace pushes me against it and presses his body against mine.

"Did you let any of those guys grope you at the party?" he asks and looks at me closely in the eyes.

"No. I pushed them away right after."

"But they got to touch you?" His other hand goes under my dress and up my inner thigh.

"Yes, but only for a second." I'm already very wet when his hand finally reaches my panties and he rubs me lightly.

"Do you think you should be punished?"

"I don't know. Do you?" I ask, breathing heavily.

"Yes, I do." Jace kisses me roughly and rubs me harder. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. We continue kissing fiercely while Jace carries me to the bedroom. I can't wait to see what Jace is going to do to me.

He puts me down on the bed so I'm lying on my back.

"What should I do to you?" Jace asks and lies on top of me. "Maybe I'll give you the same punishment you gave me." He kneels on the bed and quickly takes off my dress and bra. He takes off his belt and ties my hands to the bed with it. He pulls my panties down and stands beside the bed to admire the view.

"You look amazing tied to my bed. I don't know how long I'll be able to contain myself." I watch as Jace rips his shirt off and then climbs back to bed. "You've been bad and I think you deserve detention," he says lowly. His face is very close to mine and I can feel his breath on my lips. I'd be thrilled to get detention if it'd be like this.

"Yes, I deserve everything you're going to do to me." I use my innocent voice that makes him go crazy.

"Yes, you do," he says and pinches my other nipple. I arch into his hand and moan. I'm so turned on and I know Jace is not going to give in yet. This is going to be a long night.

Jace slowly kisses his way down to my chest. He looks up and lightly nips both nipples. He continues his light kisses down to my stomach. He ignores the place where I want his lips the most and continues pressing kisses on my thighs.

"Jace," I half complain and half moan as he spreads my legs and kisses my inner thighs.

"Not yet," he mumbles against my skin. I feel his tongue join his lips. His hands move to massage my breasts. I feel like I'll soak the sheets if he doesn't take me soon. At the same time I'm enjoying his touch, but at the same time I need more.

He pinches my clit and I gasp, because he did it so suddenly. He keeps pinching it and soon his mouths joins in. I keep moaning as he keeps licking, sucking and pinching me. I'm not surprised when I feel like I'm about to come already.

But then Jace removes his mouth and hand from me. I groan in frustration.

"You thought I was gonna let you come yet?" Jace asks and lowers his body on top of mine. I can feel that he's still wearing his jeans.

"You know what I really want right now?" I ask and Jace smirks.

"What?"

"For you to take off your goddamn clothes and fuck me."

"Are you getting frustrated?" he asks in a teasing voice.

"No, not at all," I say sarcastically.

"I think that should add more to your punishment."

"Really? You're gonna be able to do that?" I ask and lift my hips, grinding against his hard-on. Jace tries to stifle his groan, but doesn't succeed very well. His hips press down almost automatically. I wrap my legs around him, pressing him more into me.

"Please, fuck me," I plead. Jace is breathing fast against my neck and I think he's going to give in. And he does when he separates enough to take off the rest of his clothes. Then he's back between my legs and he pushes inside me all the way. He keeps moving and doesn't stop for a second. His fucking gets faster and rougher, just the way I like it.

"Is this what you want?" he growls and presses his forehead against mine.

"Yes."

After that he just keeps fucking me. I don't know for how long. I don't know how he manages to keep pounding me like that and not come. But I love it, every minute or hour or who knows how long it lasts. We're both sweaty and hot. I notice how Jace is not moving so fast anymore.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna last for long," Jace says.

"I sure hope so," I joke. Jace laughs and picks up his pace again. He keeps groaning and grunting and I know he'll come. He hugs me tighter to him and thrusts once more hard and finally lets go.

"Clary," he groans and I come for the last time tonight.

We lie there and calm down. I almost fall asleep, but then remember that I'm still tied to the bed.

"Jace. Could you maybe untie me?"

"Oh, sorry," he says and gets off me. He frees my hands from the bed and takes me into his arms. He pulls the covers over us.

"Maybe we could go talk to your parents together in the morning," Jace suggests.

"Maybe. I'll have to check if they're calmer."

"And then I could introduce you to my parents." I'm really not waiting for that to happen.

"Really?" I ask nervously.

"Don't worry. They'll love you."

"Yeah, but I was your student. And I'm younger. I just hope it's not anything like how my parents reacted." Jace hugs me tighter to him and gives me a kiss.

"They won't. I hope."

"That's not helping!" I groan frustrated and Jace chuckles.

"We'll just have to see. Let's sleep now."

"Okay," I say and fall asleep almost immediately after that.


	28. MEETING HER PARENTS

I wake up to the sound of my phone when it lets me know that I have a new message. I groan and roll out of Jace's arms to get my phone out of my purse that's on the floor. It's a message from my mom. I sit up on the bed and read it.

Come home as soon as you can. And bring your boyfriend.

"Oh shit," I mumble to myself.

"What is it?" Jace's sleepy voice suddenly asks and I show him the text. "We better get going then." I look at him incredulously.

"Are you serious? We just woke up. Let's stay in bed for a moment." I lie down. "Actually, I have something fun we can do."

"What is this fun?" Jace asks and lies down right next to me.

"Last night when I drove Jonathan home, I recorded his rambling. I bet he has a really bad hangover right now. So, maybe I should send him the recording. He'll be really happy." I grin and search the file on my phone and then send it to Jonathan.

"Can you play it to me?" Jace asks amused.

"No, I think it's too disturbing for you to hear." I smirk.

"It can't be that bad."

"Really?" I ask and Jace nods. "Okay. You asked for it." I press play and Jonathan's slurring voice comes through the speaker.

"One time I banged this girl so hard that the headboard broke."

"Okay. Please, turn that off," Jace says chuckling and I press stop.

"Told you so. He's going to have a really fun time listening to that! And that's not even the worst."

"No wonder you were a bit upset last night. But I took a good care of you, didn't I?" Jace lies on top of me. I can feel that he's hard already.

"Yes. You wanna take care of me again?" I wrap my legs around him.

"Of course." Jace smirks and takes me to shower. I turn the shower on and right after that, Jace pushes me against the shower wall and pushes two fingers inside me.

"Aren't you wet this morning," Jace says and keeps moving his fingers, making me even more wet.

"I'm wet every morning, thanks to you." I grab his hard-on and stroke it. Hopefully I'm making it harder for him to resist me. Those fingers are not enough.

Jace suddenly turns me around and pushes my front against the wall. But he still doesn't fuck me. I groan in annoyance.

"How much do you want me to fuck you right now?" Jace asks and pushes himself against my back. I can feel his hard-on poking me and it's not helping.

I don't give him the pleasure by answering him.

"Answer me," he growls and it's making me painfully turned on. I can't take it anymore!

"Please, Jace. We don't have that much time to waste and we both need this."

"I guess you're right," he says and finally plunges inside me. After that it's a blur of hard mindless fucking and loud pleasured noises. I do hope the walls are thick enough.

"Come, or you'll get detention," Jace says as he's thrusting into me relentlessly.

"I wouldn't mind. Especially if it'd be you who'd give it to me." I really did like his detention.

I still come, even if I really do want him to tie me on a bed again. Jace groans my name and grips my hips tightly as he comes inside me.

Jace turns me around and gives me gentle kisses.

"How does that never get old? How is it always so mind blowing to have sex with you?" he asks.

"I really don't know. I hope it'll always be like this."

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." Jace starts washing my hair and I start washing his body. I really like washing his muscles.

After our shower, we dress up and make our way to my house. Thankfully I had left some clothes to Jace's place so I don't have to go to the house in the tight golden dress I wore last night. My parents would not be happy about it, especially dad.

"Maybe I should tell my parents that you were not available right now," I say nervously. Jace is already driving us to my house, but I can't help but panic. Are they calmer now? How are they going to react of seeing Jace? Is dad going to be mad at him?

"No. I'm coming to your house and there's nothing you can do about it."

"It's your choice. But don't tell me I didn't warn you about my dad. Because I am now warning that he can be a bit scary sometimes. If you thought it was scary when Jonathan found out about us, you're going to run out of the house screaming like a little girl when you see my dad. That is if he is still mad."

"That's still not gonna scare me away." I can hear his voice wavering a bit.

Jace parks the car in front of my house and I can almost feel the tension.

"If we don't make it out alive, I love you and this has been great," I say and kiss him. Jace chuckles.

"Come on. Let's get this over with." We step out of the car and slowly walk towards the front door. I open the door and we go inside.

"Last time to back down," I say.

"I don't think that's possible anymore," Jace says and looks at something behind me. I turn around and like I expected, I see my parents.

"This is Jace," I say and take his hand in mine. Mom is the first to step forward.

"Hi. I'm Jocelyn, Clary's mom, as you might already know," she says and extends her hand to him. They shake hands and I'm surprised how well this is going. Maybe it's too early to think that. "Valentine, come say hi." It almost sounds like she's talking to some child rather than her husband. Well, dad is acting like a sulking teenager right now.

He stiffly walks closer to us and he also shakes hands with Jace. The grip he has on Jace's hand looks a bit too tight. And the way he's looking at Jace is not exactly nice and welcoming.

"Let's go to the living room to talk more about this situation," dad says. My parents walk ahead of us and Jace and I walk behind them.

"Scared yet?" I ask Jace.

"Nope," he says confidently.

Jace and I sit on the couch across from my parents. Now we're just sitting here and things are very awkward. But then mom starts talking.

“I had a talk with Valentine yesterday and we came to that conclusion that we can't keep you apart. I saw how much you care about him and it would make you very unhappy if we'd try to keep you apart. And we don't want you to run away and we would never see you again." Wow. She has really thought this through. I swear I can almost see tears in her eyes.

"You're right, I probably would run away." It's almost like I'm threatening. But I don't want them to suddenly just change their minds and demand me to not see Jace ever again. And I haven't heard what dad has to say.

He is staring at Jace like he's trying to see his soul.

"I'm still not completely okay with this. You will treat Clarissa well, or else..." I hate it when he uses my whole name! I'm also not very fond of him threatening Jace.

"I understand. I would never hurt Clary. I love her and it would hurt me to see her hurt." Jace is really good at this.

"Good. Because if I see one tear-"

"Valentine, I think that's enough." I sigh in relief for mom's interruption. I think they really complete each other. Mom is always good at controlling dad's temper.

"I agree. I don't really like that you're threatening my boyfriend. He's been really good with me and not once during the four months we have been together has he hurt me."

"We are glad to hear that," mom says since all dad seems to be able to do is sulk.

"I just want to make sure that you'll treat her right," dad says to Jace.

"I promise I will," Jace says.

"I have to say, you're not as bad as I imagined." I'm surprised about dad's sudden change of mood. Maybe Jace is just that good.

"Good. Then maybe you'll let me move in with him," I say.

"I guess there's no reason why you couldn't. And we can't exactly forbid you," mom says.

"You don't know how happy that makes us," I say and squeeze Jace's hand.

"Before you get too happy, we'd like to talk to Jace. Alone." How does dad make everything seem so scary?

"Why?" I ask nervously.

"It's okay, Clary. I'll be fine," Jace reassures me.

"Fine." I give Jace a quick kiss before going upstairs. Maybe I could eavesdrop. I sit down at the top of the stairs.

"Go to your room, Clarissa!" Dad is really starting to creep me out. How did he even know I was eavesdropping? I sigh disappointed and go to my room. I could go bother my brother who has a really bad hangover right now, but I decide not to.

I lie down on the bed, very bored. Then my phone buzzes. It's a message from Jonathan.

Thank you for the very lovely recording you sent me! (PS. I'm sorry. I might have said some things that as my sister you should never have to hear)

I let out an incredulous laugh and text back.

Might have?! I so did not need to hear any of those things!

I said I was sorry!

Whatever. You must be feeling like shit now :D Got a little hangover?

I bet he's lying under the covers and groaning in pain for the headache and nausea.

A little? I feel like I'm dying!

Good. Maybe I could come in there and sing for you.

You can't sing! It would make me feel even worse!

That's the point. I wouldn't make me mad right now if I were you. I could come in there right now and make you feel even worse.

I could jump on his bed. Or put on some awful song I know he hates.

What? You're in the house? Why the fuck are we texting then?

I'm not coming in there. You could vomit any minute now and I do not want to see that. Jace is here. He's talking with our parents in the living room. And I'm freaking out a bit.

Who knows what they're saying to him. My poor Jace. I'm gonna have to reward him after this.

Maybe I should go in there.

I would fucking murder Jonathan if he would. He's probably not even dressed!

Don't you dare! Or you will never ever see me again.

I wouldn't mind.

I sigh and throw the phone next to me on the bed. I'm done. And I'm going downstairs. I don't care if they're done with their interrogation.

I walk down the stairs and stop as I see what's going on. They're casually chatting and dad is even smiling! What the hell? I am happy about it of course. I'm just really surprised. Maybe I shouldn't be, Jace is just that amazing.

"You can come here, Clarissa," dad suddenly says, without even looking at my direction. He has always been very observant and sometimes it really freaks me out. Jace and mom didn't even notice me standing here until dad said so.

I go sit down next to Jace.

"So, how is everything going here?" I ask.

"Jace told us how he made you pass math and you became so much better in it. He must be an excellent teacher to manage that since you've always had problems with learning math," mom says excited. Oh yes, he was an excellent teacher. I just really hope my parents won't think about how Jace and I have been in a classroom alone and what might happen when we are alone.

"Yes, he really is amazing." I turn to look at Jace who is happily looking down at me. "Are we going to see your parents now?" I think it's better if we don't waste any more time and get it over with.

"I guess we could," Jace says.

"Are we done here now? Or do you need to interrogate Jace more?" I ask.

"We weren't interrogating him. We just needed to know who is the man our daughter is going to live with. It was really helpful. I feel much calmer now," dad answers. I can see that.

"Good. So, we can go now?" I just want to get out before they realize something or start asking more questions or make this worse in any other possible way. It's just too good to be true that it was this easy.

"Yes, you can go. But come home this evening. We want to see you as much as possible before you move out," mom says and I think I can hear her voice break a bit. I get up and hug my parents and then Jace and I get out of the house.

I sigh in relief as we get outside.

"That went much better than I expected," Jace says.

"I know. And I'm so happy! But now we need to go meet your parents." We go inside Jace's car and he starts driving.

"I wonder if we could not tell my parents that you were my student. They wouldn't know. We could avoid a lot of drama." Jace has a point. Even though I don't know them, they might start the same 'we raised you better than this' fiasco.

"You won't feel bad about lying to them?"

"Maybe I would, but I think it's better that way. They don't need to know everything."

"I guess you're right. What about your friends?"

"We can tell them. They might be shocked, but not nearly as shocked as my parents. They're very easy going."

"Have you even told them that you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Great. They're going to be really surprised.

Jace's parents don't actually live that far from my parents. Jace parks in front of a beautiful white house.

We walk to the door and I'm gripping Jace's hand so hard.

"Are you ready?" Jace asks when he's about to open the door.

"No." He opens the door anyway.

"It'll be fine. My parents are really nice."

We go inside and I can't help but stare all around me. It's really beautiful and modern. It's elegant and there are a lot of artworks hanging on the walls.

"I knew you would like them," Jace says, referring to the art. And I really do like them. Would they notice if I would steal one of them? They probably would since most of them are taller than I am.

"Jace! What are you doing here?" I turn to look at the woman whose happy voice I just heard. She has fair hair and I can see some of Jace in her. But clearly his looks come from the man standing beside her. He looks almost like a copy of him! When they walk closer I can see that his father has blue eyes and his mother has the same golden eyes as him.

"I came here to introduce you my girlfriend. Clary, these are my parents, Stephen and Celine. This is Clary," Jace introduces us. I nervously smile at them. They do seem nice people with their friendly smiles.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." I extend my hand and Celine is the first to step forward.

"It's so nice to meet you too!" I'm surprised when she hugs me. She's seems very excited to meet me. I shake hands with Stephen. Even though he must be in his forties or fifties, he looks fine. I mean really fine. I now see where Jace gets that gene that allows him to look good even though he's old. Okay, Jace is not that old yet. But looking at his father, I'm not scared at all of him getting older.

"How old are you? I'm sorry if it's rude, but you look really young," Stephen says.

"I'm 18. I know that's much younger than Jace, but I hope that's not a problem." I'm very relieved when I see that they are still smiling. But if we would tell them that I was Jace's student, this moment would be ruined.

"Of course not. We're just really happy that Jace has found someone nice like you," Celine says. I start to relax more as I see how nice they are.

We spend about an hour of talking and they get to know more about me. Jace made up this story of how we met in a library. Thankfully they didn't ask for us to tell them more about it. We told them that I just graduated from a different high school than I actually did. I'm sure Jace has told them where he works. And we couldn't have told them that I studied there.

Everything goes really nicely. Jace and I agree that there has been enough introductions today and I could meet his friends next Friday. He plans to have a party at his place. Great, another party. At least I have Jace with me now to keep me company.


	29. MEETING HIS FRIENDS

It's weird that it's Monday and I'm not going to go school and I'm not going to see Jace. So, maybe I'll go to Jace's then! I see him every day and I don't feel like skipping even one day. I could start moving in with him already. But not today. Today Jace is going to be rewarded of his ability to tolerate my parents. I do love my parents, but they can be a handful sometimes.

I'm already wearing a transparent lace dress. It's black and it's actually lingerie. I have nothing under it. And only thing that will be on top of it, will be the trench coat. But it's a different coat now since it's summer and it's really hot. It's a bit shorter and made of thinner fabric.

I can probably take Jonathan's car since he might still be suffering from hangover. The reason I don't have a car is because I didn't think I'd need it. The school is pretty close. If I go somewhere it's with Izzy and Simon and both of them have a car. And I can always borrow Jonathan's car if I absolutely need one. Like now.

Jonathan did look like dead yesterday, so I doubt he feels much better today. He's already pale, but yesterday he was as pale as... I don't think there is anything that pale.

I still have the car keys. Maybe I should make sure he doesn't have anything important today.

I put on my coat and walk to his door and knock on it.

"What?" comes an annoyed groan from the room. I slowly open the door and peek in inside. Good, he's dressed. He looks like dead as he's lying on his bed.

"Do you need your car today?"

"Do I look like I need my car today?" He is not in a good mood today.

"I guess not. Okay. Bye!" I close the door before he has anything else to say. I'm not in a mood for his harsh words.

I go back to my room and put some clothes into a bag. I need clothes I can put on when I return and I'll leave some clothes in there. What's the point of bringing them back here when I'm moving in there soon? Maybe I should move before Friday. The party where I'm going to meet Jace's friends could be a celebration of me moving in with Jace.

I take the bag and go. I'm glad my parents are working today so I won't be running into them right now.

I arrive at Jace's place. Okay, it could already be our place, but I don't really live here yet. Jace is going to be really surprised when I go in. I even have the key so I can just let myself in. I'll find out what he's doing when he's home alone. He could be walking around the apartment naked. Or he could be reading, naked. Or he could be playing the piano, naked. I just really want to imagine him doing everything naked. It would save time. We would only need to take off my clothes and I'm not wearing much right now.

I twist the key in the lock and open the door. I step inside and close the door. It's quiet. He might still be sleeping, because it's pretty early. I look around the apartment and I don't see Jace. I go to the bedroom and find him there. He's sleeping. And yes, he is naked. He looks so adorable. He's hugging a pillow and the sheets are messily around him.

I take off my shoes and lie down next to Jace. Maybe I'll let him sleep for a while. I try to take the pillow from him that he's holding, but he's putting up a fight. I want to be where that pillow is!

"No, Clary, don't go," he mumbles in his sleep. So, maybe he thinks that I'm the pillow. But I'm not and I want to be! I go to the other side and hug him from behind. After a while Jace releases the pillow and turns around.

"Good morning," I say as I notice that he's awake.

"You didn't sleep here last night, did you?" he asks confused, barely awake.

"No. I decided to surprise you."

"I'm glad you did," he says and puts his arms around me. I give him a small kiss.

"Do you always sleep with that pillow? Should I be jealous?" I joke.

"I always hug that pillow when you're not here, because I've gotten used to sleeping with you and it's hard to sleep without you."

"That's sweet. Soon you won't need that pillow anymore. I could move in when I want."

"Then why don't you move in today?"

"Because we have other plans today." I move my hand down his abs to his hard-on. I knew he would be hard. I wrap my hand around it and Jace's eyes get a hungry look.

"What plans? And why are you wearing a coat?" His voice is getting breathier when I keep stroking him.

"Why do you think?" Jace looks down and notices the coat that I'm wearing.

"Can I please take it off?"

"That's why I'm here. I decided to reward you for tolerating my parents yesterday. I'll let you do anything you want to me."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"You really trust me that much?"

"Of course I do. I know you're not going to like force your monster dick down my throat or anything." Jace laughs and it sounds so hot, because I'm still pleasuring him.

"It is huge, isn't it?" he asks. I squeeze him in my hand and he groans.

"Yes, and there's no way it could fit down my throat."

"I know. I would never do anything that I think that could hurt you."

"Do you want to take off my coat now?"

"Yes. You're not going to tease me about it?"

"No. I told you, I'm going to let you do what you want."

"I better get you out of that coat then." Jace pushes me to lie on my back. Right away he opens the coat and takes it off. Then he just stares down at me in my transparent dress.

"Wow. You're not wearing any underwear."

"Obviously not, as you can see." Jace ignores my reply and cups my breasts.

"I wish I could rip this off of you. But that would mean that you couldn't wear it ever again. And I love the way this looks on you."

"I can buy a new one," I suggest, because I really want him to rip it off.

"Or I can buy you a new one," Jace says and tears thin material part from the middle. He takes the ripped dress off of me and stares down at me. "What should I do with you now?" he wonders.

I lie there panting and wet and wait for Jace to decide what he wants to do.

"There are so many options," he keeps musing. I'm starting to regret this. It's taking too much time! "Maybe first I'll kiss all over your body." He takes his time doing that. He moves his tongue and lips on my chest and my stomach and my thighs and legs. He sees how I'm squirming and he's clearly enjoying torturing me. I think he's about to give in as he kisses his way up my inner thigh, but he only gives my pussy a light lick and continues kissing the rest of my body.

And then Jace gets off me and stands beside the bed. Great. It's not like I wanted to get a release to all of this sexual frustration he created.

"You know what you need to do now?" Jace asks when he's standing and holding his hard cock towards me.

"I think I do," I answer and sit so my legs are on the floor and Jace is between them. I take him in my hand and slowly start sucking him. I would tease him the same way he teased me, but I think he would tell me not to tease me. And I did tell him that he could do what he wants with me.

Right now I'm loving the pleasured look on his face as I keep sucking and licking him. It is better than the pleading look he has when I'm teasing him, maybe. I mean, I do love that look too, and the way his voice is so breathy and desperate when he begs for more.

Jace's hands are tangled in my hair and he's grunting and groaning. I look up at him seductively while my lips are still tightly wrapped around him. I'm trying to make this so it's too much and he's not going to be able to hold his orgasm back.

"I see what you're trying to do, but you're going to suck me until I cum," Jace groans. But it is helping since he will come faster if I keep looking up at him like this. I suck him faster and Jace's grip on my hair tightens. His breathing gets faster.

"Clary! Fuck-" I keep the eye contact as he comes in my mouth and I swallow all of it. It's always such a turn on to see the look on his face when he comes. His eyes are hooded and he's breathing fast through his parted lips. It's not good for me right now. I only need him more. I almost feel like I'll come without him touching me.

"You must by dripping by now," Jace says and pushes me to lie on my back on the bed.

"I know I told you that you could do anything you want, but I just really need to come. So badly," I plead. Jace spreads my legs and then his face hovers so close above my clit.

"Good. That's just what I intended to do," he says and finally his lips close around my clit. It only takes some licks and sucks and then I'm already coming. I'm moaning loudly and pressing Jace more against me.

When Jace presses his body against mine, I think we both know that we're not done yet.

"I hope you're up for more," Jace says and strokes my cheek.

"Of course I am." I grin at him and he kisses me before slowly sliding inside me.

"Maybe we should try some different position," Jace suggest when he's slowly moving in and out of me.

"It's your decision," I remind him.

"I guess it is," Jace realizes and sits up. He sits so he's leaning against the headboard. "Sit on my lap so your back is against my chest." I do as he says and sit down on his dick. Jace wraps his arms around me and starts kissing my neck while I move up and down.

Jace's other hand goes down and rubs my clit. He makes me feel so amazing and I always feel like I never want this moment to end. But unfortunately I'm getting closer and closer to my orgasm when Jace's hand rubs me faster while I'm still slowly bouncing on him.

"I'm gonna give you as many orgasms as you can take," Jace says against my ear. I have no doubt about that. Lately he has been very good at not coming and he just came.

Jace rubs me faster and I can't hold back my orgasm. He changes the position so he's lying down and I'm straddling him, now facing him. He starts helping me move and I just feel like I'll never get enough of him. I come that way too and after that I can already see that Jace has had enough. He pushes me to lie on my back and right away starts fucking me fast and hard. A while later he comes with that delicious growl and I can't help but come one last time.

"Oh god, this never gets old," Jace says as we're recovering from our orgasms. He's half lying on top of me and his head is resting on my shoulder.

"I know," is all I can say before my eyes falls shut and I fall asleep.

This week Jace and I have moved my stuff from my house to our place. And it is finally our place. We had to go back and forth the last few days to get all my stuff here. I still slept at home, because my mom was getting kind of sad that I was leaving. Of course dad is sad too, but he just doesn't show it. I'm sad too. Even if I am really happy to live with Jace, I'm still moving away from my parents and- Well, I don't know if I'm going to miss Jonathan that much. And he's going to college anyway.

It's a big step to move out of home. But Jace is making it all better. I feel happy and safe and loved with him, so I have nothing to worry about. And of course there's all the sex we can have now.

Today is Friday and we're having the party where I'm going to meet his friends. Jace said that there's going to be four of them and their girlfriends or dates. Two of them will bring their girlfriends. Jace told me how one of them always makes really bad decisions on picking a date. He brought the bitch who tried to flirt with Jace and was really mean to me. I hope he'll choose better this time. Otherwise the bitch better watch out. There's no way I'm going to let anyone try to flirt with him when I'm right there.

I take deep breaths to calm myself down. I got a little worked up while thinking about someone trying to flirt with Jace.

I'm getting dressed in the bedroom and choose to wear a strapless black dress with a revealing neckline. I already put on some make up. I think I'm ready now.

I open the door and step into the living room. I see Jace talking to two men and one woman. They look his age. I guess the first guests already came. Jace notices me and walks over to me.

"You look beautiful. And cute. And sexy," he says and kisses me.

"Thank you. You look great too," I say and grin. He's dressed in black too. He's wearing tight jeans and a button up shirt with the top buttons open. It reveals a bit of his tanned chest. It makes me want to rip the rest of the buttons open. But of course I can't do that. His friends are here. I don't think I would make a very good first impression if I'd do that.

"Come meet my friends," Jace says and takes my hand in his. We walk to his friends and I can see that they're really attractive. The other guy has black hair and blue eyes and he's clearly together with the woman. She has brown hair and gray eyes. The guy beside them is clearly the one who didn't have a girlfriend. He also has kind of gray eyes, but they look more like silver. His hair is the same color. He's like the opposite of Jace, because he's golden. They all look really nice with their smiles. I wouldn't expect for Jace to have rude friends anyway.

"This is Will and his girlfriend Tessa. And this is Jem. This is my girlfriend Clary," Jace introduces us.

"It's really nice to meet you," I say.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Jace has been talking about you. Maybe you could tell us why he's been keeping you hidden," Will says.

There's knock on the door and Jace goes to open it, leaving me alone with his friends.

"Are you sure you can handle the truth? I mean, it is pretty shocking," I say.

"You're not like he's relative or anything?" Jem asks. Is he serious?

"No! Of course not!"

"Then what is it?" Will asks.

"Maybe Jace should be here too and we can tell you together. And maybe we should wait for the rest so we don't have to repeat it." No one has time to answer anything, because Jace comes to the living room with a guy who is clearly Latino and with him is a blonde woman.

Jace introduces the guy as Raphael and the woman as Camille. They're also very attractive. Where has Jace met these people? In some photo shoot? Is Jace secretly a model?

We all sit on the couch and wait for the last person to arrive. He is the one who makes bad choices with his dates.

"I saw Nate today with his date and she did not look very friendly," Tessa says.

"Nate is the one who is supposed to come soon and he's also Tessa's brother," Jace explains to me.

"I'm a bit worried that he'll bring someone who will be mean to me, like the one I saw when I came to surprise you," I say to Jace quietly.

"Don't worry. If she tries to flirt with me or anyone else who is not her date or if she's mean, she is not going to stay," Jace reassures me. There's a knock on the door. Jace kisses me and gets up. He walks to the door. I can't see the door from where I am.

"You're not the only one who has to worry about other girls flirting with your boyfriend," Tessa says as she sits next to me. "Girls are all over Will all the time. It must not be easy with Jace either."

"No, it's not. Everyone in the class always drooled over him," I say and then realize what I just blurted out.

"In class? You look too young to be a teacher, so you must be..." She's looking surprised, but thankfully not shocked or anything.

"Yep. I was his student," I admit. I glance at the others and they seem to be talking about something and not paying attention to us. "I'm gonna go see what is taking so long," I say to Tessa and she nods.

I walk to the front door and am not pleased with the person I see there. It's Kaelie. She must be the date.

"What do you mean we're not going to stay? We just got here," Kaelie says and I'm not happy with the way she's looking at Jace.

"Clearly you have a thing for my friend, so I am not going to watch you eye-fucking him for the rest of the evening," the fair haired guy next to her says. He must be Nate.

I choose this moment to walk to Jace. I wrap my arm around his middle and turn to look at the couple at the door.

"Hi, Kaelie. I would also appreciate it if you wouldn't eye-fuck my boyfriend for the rest of the evening," I say. She's gaping at me with her mouth open.

"Your boyfriend?!" she screeches and it almost makes me wince.

"I guess I was lucky to run into him after graduation before anyone else." I want to make her think I started dating Jace after graduation. Who knows what she'd do if she'd find out that Jace and I have been together when I was still his student.

"Well, maybe you should give me a chance with him too," she says and crosses her arms. Is she serious?

"What? You think I'm going to give you a chance to try to steal my boyfriend? You think Jace would even want to be with you?"

"Clary is right. I'm not going to give you a chance and it's best if you go now," Jace says. Kaelie's eyes move to Jace and she looks at him with so much want that it makes me want to throw up.

"No. I'm not going before you give me a chance," she says stubbornly.

"Yes, you will," Nate says and drags Kaelie out of the door and closes the door behind him. He leans against the door. "Why does this always happen to me? And what the hell was that?"

"We'll explain everything in the living room," Jace says and we walks back to the living room. We all sit on the couches and suddenly everyone is staring at me and Jace.

"So, you're probably all wondering why I haven't introduced Clary to you before. Because I have talked about her to you and-"

"Just get to the point already," Will whines. Jace narrows his eyes at him.

"I was getting there. The reason is that Clary was my student and I couldn't risk it by telling anyone." I feel very uncomfortable as everyone is staring at us. They look very surprised.

"Was the girl who just left one of your students?" Nate asks.

"Yes. She was always trying very hard to get my attention in class," Jace says.

"But Clary got your attention instead?" Raphael asks.

"I was tutoring her, because she sucked." I notice a smirk spreading to Will's face, very similar to Jace's.

"I bet she sucked at the tutoring too," Will says smugly.

"Will!" Tessa scolds and slaps his arm.

"Did I forget to mention that Will and I are cousins?" Jace says.

"Why am I not surprised?" I mean, it's so obvious now. I can see that they look alike. Not very much, but they have something in common, like the damn smirk.

Everyone asks a lot of questions about how we started dating and about me. We try to explain how our relationship started without giving too many details. It wouldn't be very appropriate to start telling how he dry humped me against a wall and I then sucked his cock.

The evening goes by nicely and I really like Jace's friends. I knew they were going to be great, just like him. Tessa and I discuss about how annoying and arrogant our boyfriends can be and what they have in common. We also take Camille to our conversation and both her and Tessa tell me how glad they are to have another girl in their small group, even if they are a bit older than me. I would be happy to hang out with Jace's friends more. Maybe I could invite Izzy and Simon next time too.

"What did you think?" Jace asks after everyone has left. Jace pulls me to sit on his lap as he sits on the couch.

"They were great. And do you realize that now that we told them, we have no else we have to tell about us. And I'm living here with you."

"I know. Everything is great now. But don't forget that you're going to start college soon." Did he have to mention that?

"Thanks for ruining my moment."

"You're welcome. Now let's go have sex," Jace says and stands up. He starts walking towards the bedroom.

"Yes, because we never do that." Jace grins and sets me down on the bed. He makes me forget all about college and everything else.


	30. FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE

"Clary," I hear Jace's voice waking me up. It's too cheery, especially so early in the morning. I know he's doing it on purpose. "I know you're awake. Do you remember what day today is?" Jace continues talking with that overly cheery voice and I just wish he would have a snooze button.

I do remember what day today is. It's the first day of college.

"Not yet," I groan annoyed and half asleep.

"You're going to be late. I'm going to be late for work too." I'm so glad we're not going to be in the same school anymore. A part of me is not so glad, because there will be no class where I can stare at him dreamily during the whole class.

"I'm not stopping you. You can go to work already," I mumble and still don't open my eyes.

"No, I can't, because I'm dropping you off on my way to work."

"I'll walk. It's not that long walk."

"But you would still need to get up already." He's really getting on my nerves right now. I guess I have no other choice but to get up.

I peel my eyes open and see Jace leaning over me. He gives me a kiss and stands beside the bed. He's already dressed.

"Good. Now get up."

"One step at a time. I just opened my eyes. I'm not ready to get up yet."

"You're really tired today."

"No shit. Maybe it's because we've been staying up so late and waking up late, that I find it very difficult to get up so early."

"That could be it."

"How are you so cheery? I'll have what you're having." Jace laughs and walks to the door. He turns to look at me.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Maybe then you'll manage to stay awake during your classes."

"Make sure to give me the biggest cup we have. Or something like a bowl." I'm definitely going to need a lot of coffee today. Jace walks out of the room and I force myself to get up. I'm yawning almost constantly as I put clothes on and apply some make up. I'm way too tired to pay that much attention to what I put on. Of course I quickly check myself in the mirror to see if I look alright.

I walk to the kitchen and see Jace pouring coffee to a really big cup. He looks very energetic. How is he not tired?

"That better be for me," I say, referring to the coffee.

"Of course it is, since this is the biggest cup we have." He gives me the black coffee and I sit down at the counter. I take a sip and moan involuntarily. This is just what I need.

"Please don't make that sound. We don't have time for that," Jace whines.

"Are you sure?" Jace sits next to me and hands me a bowl of cereals. He has the same, but his coffee cup is quite not as big as mine.

"Yes, I'm sure." He sighs and puts a hand on my thigh. Too bad I decided to wear jeans today.

"Then why is your hand on my thigh?"

"Because I enjoy making you all hot and bothered." His hand is suddenly on my crotch and he's rubbing me through my jeans. I continue eating my breakfast and this time I'm not moaning because of the coffee.

When both of us have finished our breakfasts, I'm so close.

"Can you please-" I don't have to finish my sentence, because Jace starts kissing me passionately and rubbing me faster. I moan against Jace's lips when I come. I keep moving my hips until Jace stops. He rests his forehead against mine and we're both panting.

"I'm starting to regret this," Jace says and I immediately get what he means. I look down at his crotch and see that his jeans are bulging more than usually.

"Maybe I can take care of it in the car while you drive," I suggest.

"I don't know if I'll be able to drive and it's not even that long drive."

"But I think I can make you come in that time."

"I think you're forgetting something here." I can't think of anything I'm forgetting.

"What?" I ask.

"You know, there's this thing called cum that shoots out when I come. So, my underwear would be dirty for the rest of the day." Now I feel stupid.

"I'm just so tired. I guess, you'll have to suffer for the rest of the day." I get up and take my bag that has everything I need today. Jace gets up and follows me to the front door.

"Just try to think of something gross," I say when Jace is driving. I can still see the bulge in his jeans.

"Like what?"

"Like... The rest of the teachers naked." None of the teachers are as hot as Jace. It's exact opposite actually. Okay, some are not so bad, but I would not in any moment want to see any of them naked.

"I think that will do."

"You probably have new students in your classes. I hope you can convince them that you're not interested. And I hope you don't have to tutor anyone."

"It'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about. Or are you thinking that I'd be interested in someone else? 'Cause that's not possible."

"I know. I just sometimes get a bit scared of all the attention you get."

"I should be the one scared. I mean, you could easily find someone your age-"

"No. Don't you dare say that you're old, because you're not. And let's stop this right now before it gets out of hand."

"You're right. But you started it." I see how Jace starts grinning.

"Maybe you should do something about it tonight," I suggest.

"I really should. You have been behaving so badly. You even made me hard and I don't have time to take care of it."

"That's not my fault!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

We continue playfully arguing for the rest of the ride, which is thankfully not that long.

"See you at home," I say as Jace stops the car in front of the college.

"Are you sure you can walk home?" Jace frowns and cups my face with his other hand.

"Yes. It's not that long walk."

"Okay. Bye." Jace leans in and gives me a kiss.

"Bye," I say and get out of the car.

This day has been so long and awful. All those new students in my classes. There was even a new female teacher who couldn't get the hint. Maybe I should get a fake wedding ring and tell anyone who tries to get close to me that I'm married. Or an engagement ring. I mean, we wouldn't have to get married now, or even during the next two years. I don't think Clary is ready to get married just yet. She's so young. But I think it would show her how committed I am with her. She gets so insecure sometimes. I don't think I'll be doing that any time soon though. I don't want to take the risk of scaring her away.

I get inside our apartment and find Clary in the living room, sleeping on the couch. Why am I not surprised? She was so tired this morning. I guess I could heat up some of the food Clary made yesterday. I can't remember what it was called. Clary has been trying some recipes lately. Some of them were success, some of them were not. Of course I cook sometimes too.

"Do I smell food?" I hear a sleepy voice coming from behind me. I turn around and grin at my sleepy girlfriend.

"No, that's me. Why don't you eat me."

"Very funny," Clary answers, not sounding amused at all.

"How was your day?" I ask as we sit down to eat opposite each other. This time we're eating at the table next to the window.

"It was okay. I talked to some other students who were also studying art and the teachers were okay."

"But no one was as awesome and good looking teacher as me, right?"

"No, of course not. 'Cause how could anyone be better than you?" Clary asks sarcastically.

"I know! There must not be any other teacher like me!"

"Actually there was this-" Clary starts, but I interrupt her.

"No, there wasn't."

"Yes, there was."

"No, there wasn't."

"Yes-" Once again I interrupt her.

"Do you wanna hear about my day? There were new students and one new teacher. Some of the students were nice and some were very cranky because they were so tired."

"Or maybe they just didn't want to be in your class. Who likes math?" Clary asks and laughs.

"Some people might. Did you already have math today?" I think the annoyed groan is enough to answer my question.

"Yes. When the teacher explained what we'll be studying, I panicked. I had no idea what she was saying!"

"Maybe I could tutor you," I suggest.

"You would know that stuff?"

"Are you doubting my skills?"

"No, it was just so difficult. But I would love for you to tutor me," she says suggestively.

"I can make you the best of your class," I say, matching her tone.

"I don't think that's possible, but we can always try."

"I'll try very hard."

"How hard?" Clary asks and leans forward in her seat.

"As hard as I am right now."


	31. JACE’S BIRTHDAY

I wake up to my alarm clock and it's Saturday. It's Jace's birthday and I want to make him breakfast and dress myself in my new slutty schoolgirl outfit I bought just for this. I open my eyes and see that Jace is not in the bed. No! I guess I should have woken up even earlier.

I find Jace's t-shirt on the bed and put it on. I go to the kitchen and find him there making breakfast.

"I was going to do that for you," I whine. Jace turns around and grins.

"I think I'm old enough to make my own breakfast."

"You're not old," I say and walk to him. I wrap my arms around him.

"Yes, I am. I'm 30 now."

"Yes, but you look much younger. And you have a hot young girlfriend. Oh, and happy birthday," I say and kiss him.

"Thank you. Do you have any birthday surprises for me?" Jace pulls me closer against his body.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"How long do I have to wait?" I feel Jace's hands go under my shirt to cup my ass.

"I don't know. I'll let you know when."

"I think it should be really soon since you made me do my own breakfast on my birthday."

"You shouldn't have woken up so early!" I point out.

"Or you should have woken up earlier." Now his other hand goes between my legs. He runs his fingers on my wet slit. "Maybe after breakfast?"

"Maybe." I know he's trying to get it as soon as possible by using his fingers. And he's succeeding very well.

We eat breakfast and Jace's hand is between my legs the whole time. It's so hard to eat while he's doing that. I feel like I'll choke on my food when I'm moaning while eating.

"I think you need to stop that if you don't want me to choke on my breakfast," I tell Jace, but I make no move to remove his hand from my crotch. I can't, because it's making me feel too good.

"You don't sound very convincing. But if you don't like it," he says and takes his hand off of me. Why did I have to say anything?

"After we're done eating, you're going to teach me some math," I say. Jace has been trying to teach me those so much harder stuff for the past months I've been in college. Sometimes everything goes well and sometimes not so well.

"What? You're going to make me try to teach you on my birthday?" Jace looks like he can't believe I would actually suggest something like that. How can I be so cruel? Well, we're not actually going to be studying.

"Yes, I have this really important test next week."

"Fine," Jace sighs. Is he really so clueless? "But you will make it up to me. The surprise you have for me better be good."

"It will be."

"Good. I'm going to take a shower. And as much as I'd like for you to join me, you need to go through some of that stuff that will be in the test." Jace kisses me on the cheek and walks out of the kitchen. Now I can put on the new outfit. I quickly go to the bedroom and take off my shirt. I take the clothes from my drawer. I already have them in a pile so it's easy to just take them.

I go to the room that is attached to the bedroom. It has a piano, a desk, a shelf and a couch. This is where we have had our tutoring now. I first put on my underwear which is white satin with lace on the edges. I put on a black and white plaid skirt and it's of course much shorter than what it would be in a normal school uniform.

Maybe I shouldn't wear bra after all. Jace could then see my nipples through the shirt. I take off the bra and put on the black shirt. It has long sleeves and shows a bit of my stomach. Then I put on the black knee high socks and black flat shoes.

I sit on the desk and wait for Jace. The bathroom is right next to this room, so I hear Jace turning off the shower. I hear how he goes to the bedroom and probably puts some clothes on.

A moment later Jace opens the door and comes in. He stops and stares at me. He just silently stands there and his eyes wander all over my body.

"Happy birthday," I say and Jace's eyes meet mine.

"Wow. This is the best birthday present ever." Jace walks closer and stands between my legs. "So, you want to study?" he asks and pinches my nipple through the shirt.

"No," I whimper and wrap my legs around him.

"Then what do you want to do?" He tugs my other nipple too.

"Whatever you want to do."

"What if I want to study?" he asks, clearly teasing me. Studying must be the last thing on his might right now.

"Then you're an idiot."

"I am?" He bites my other nipple lightly through my shirt.

"Yes," I moan and my head falls back. Suddenly Jace takes my shirt off.

"It's not very polite to call you teacher an idiot," he says and squeezes my bare breasts.

"You're not my teacher anymore."

"I kind of am. I'm still teaching you math."

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Herondale. Can I make it up to you?" I ask and place my hand on the bulge in his jeans. Jace groans and starts kissing me hurriedly. He only kisses me for a moment before pushing me down on my knees. I immediately know what he wants and start opening his jeans. I pull his hard cock out and suck the head while looking up into his eyes. When I start to suck it deeper into my mouth, Jace groans almost painfully and pulls me up. I guess all this is making him so turned on that he can hardly handle it.

Jace places me on the desk and pushes me to lie down on it. He only takes off my underwear and leaves everything else on.

Jace pushes my skirt up and pushes two fingers inside me and moves them fast. I lean my head against the table. Jace rests his forehead against mine and I plead him with my eyes. I think he knows what I want, but he doesn't take his fingers out of me and replace them with his cock.

I squeeze Jace's hard-on in my hand and it looks like he's about to give in. Jace growls and spreads my legs. He takes his fingers out of me and pushes his dick inside me. I moan and wrap my legs around him so he can't escape, not that he'd want to.

I realize that Jace is still wearing his shirt and I quickly remove it.

"I didn't even notice that I was wearing that. You looked so incredible in those clothes," Jace says while slowly sliding in and out. He's letting out grunts with every push.

"How incredible?" I ask while breathing hard.

"I was instantly hard when I saw you." I notice how little by little his pace is getting faster.

"You're not going to last very long, are you?"

"No," he groans. He suddenly lifts me up and sits on the couch so I'm sitting on top of him. I start moving right away. Jace's other hand rests on my hip and other starts pinching and rubbing my clit.

I look down to see myself smoothly sliding up and down on Jace's huge dick. It turns me on even more when I'm wearing the skirt.

"You like watching my cock disappearing inside your pussy?" Jace asks in a hoarse voice.

"Yes. I love watching how I take in my teacher's cock," I moan. Jace wraps his arms around me and stands up. I soon find myself pinned against the wall and Jace is pounding in me and grunting in my ear. I can't take it anymore and let go. I hug Jace tightly with my legs and arms while whimpering as I come.

Jace is still fucking me and it makes my orgasm last longer and become very intense. Just when I feel like it's too much, Jace lets out that same longer groan he always does when he comes. I feel him coming inside me. There's always so much of it.

Jace lifts his head from my shoulder and starts kissing me gently. My grip on him loosens a bit and I kiss him back just as softly.

"That really was the best birthday gift ever," Jace says after we separate.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Maybe you should give this same birthday gift every year." I feel more peaceful when I hear him talk like that, like he really believes that we're going to be together years. Of course I know he loves me, but it's nice to hear that he thinks we have a long future together.

"Maybe I will. Or maybe I'll just give it when it's some special birthday, like 35 or 40."

"When I'll be 40, you'll be only 29," Jace realizes.

"Yes, but then I'll be 30 a year after that." Neither of us seems to pay attention that he's still inside me.

"Okay, let's not think about that. Or I'll start feeling even older. And maybe you should just sometimes randomly surprise me with this kind of sexy schoolgirl uniform."

"Why would I do that?" I tease.

"Because you like it too. You know how much it turns us both on to think that I'm your teacher, even though I'm not anymore."

"There's still our tutoring. I don't know how I could survive without it."

"Is that the only reason why you're with me? Because you need me to teach you math?" Jace gasp in horror. But he's of course just joking.

"Yes. Why else would I be with you?"

"Maybe this," Jace suggests and pushes his hips, causing his still hard cock to move inside me.

"Yes, that too," I say and sigh in pleasure. I don't think I'll ever get enough of Jace.

 


End file.
